More to the Story
by TopazDragon
Summary: After the defeat of Galaxia everthing in the senshi's life should be smooth sailing from there right? Apparently not! The senshi are about to find out that there was more than they realized that had yet to be complete. Their own happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Some of you already know that I am going through my fics and revising them. I am getting through a few and I am doing this one now as I do have the next chapter lodged in my computer somewhere.

I appreciate all of you that have read my stories and continue to do so.

I have made some changes, just adding some parts really, correcting mistakes and taking out some things that were unessecary now that I looke back. Typos might still get by me and I am sorry if they do, but I am proud of the changes. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM. If I did, there might be combinations of the shows happening. Lots of times too.

BBBBBBB

The thudding of boots echoed in the darkness. Sounds of cackling echoed and scratches rang clear as a lone figure, a solid white form, ran. Rocks and sticks littered her path, appearing out of no where to hinder her progress. Her foot landed on the ground beneath her, but the strength in her legs seemed to be waning. Another step and she gasped in pain as her ankle gave way beneath her. She fell to the ground, clutching a folded blanket close to her chest in a protective curl. She groaned as her sore appendage pulsed from the abuse it was taking. She sat up, struggling to get up off the ground and to keep moving. The cackles were getting louder and closer. The scratching of the demonic nails seemed to be at her back. She needed to get up, get away from this place. It wasn't safe. Not anymore.

She pushed herself, limping as she sprinted. She had to get to the gates. They needed to be safe, nothing here was safe anymore.

She looked back, seeing the shadows creeping and forming. The darkness was giving way to little demons that reached for her with their shadowed claws. They were getting closer. She was almost there. Her escape. It was so close. It was just ahead. She pumped her legs, ignoring her own discomfort. So much had gone wrong. Nothing was as it was suppose to be.

"Give me those yummy star seeds." A voice, screechy and cold, called from behind. She gasped, turning forward sharply. There it was. She laughed. Up ahead was the one place for them to escape. This universe was lost. As soon as she passed over the gates would seal and these demons would be stuck in the hell of their own making.

"Open!" She commanded, the doors opening and she jumped into the blinding white light. She twisted halfway, watching as the doors shut for all eternity. The blanket with the star seeds was safe.

She looked down at the star seeds that had once known the Silver Millennium. Royals that had died protecting the ones they loved in battle. She would take them to a new world where Destiny would take care of them. That was her mission and she would succeed.

Fatigue began to creep on her and she fought to keep her eyes opened. She held the blanket against her bosom, making her feel secure that it was there and safe. Her time was over, but they would have their second chance. They would know happiness again, those she had forgotten and the ones in her arms now.

"You will be united with them." She whispered, a hint of promise in her voice, "Just remember that you will need to give them time." Her lids were becoming heavy. Her body encased in a white light, shining with the millions of stars that surrounded her. Her destination was so far, but she would get there no matter the cost.

"I am sorry. I had forgotten you all. Each of you and I will make it right," Her voice was strained, becoming weaker. Her form trembled, but her grip on those star seeds never lost strength. And her world went black.

XXXXX

There were some swirls in the mist, just before a garnet gaze. Trickling whispers on the fringes of where she stood. Pluto frowned, feeling these changes more than seeing or hearing them. The trickling water, many colors streaming in a path that constantly flowed, rippled. The colors mixed and she looked at it closely. The colors flowed once more as one, none of them mixing or straying from their path once more._ Nothing seems to be different. Maybe it was something that had to be_, she mused, fingering her staff. If so then she would let fate run its course. She could not interfere.

"I hope it's nothing to complicate our lives." Pluto muttered, frowning as the stream of Time continued. The past was full of colors, already dictated of the events that have taken place. She could not see the immediate future. The colors, from where she stood onwards, began to run a murky black and leaving her clueless as to what would come.

XXXXXX

Up above, only a few stars could be seen from where Luna, the guardian cat to the Moon princess sat. The rooftop usually provided ample view of the sparkling city, but tonight the view did little to calm her. Luna sighed tiredly, even as she pawed at the rooftop anxiously. She had felt this constant buzzing in the back of her head. She felt like she was forgetting something in the grand scheme of things. But what?

"You feel it too?" Luna whirled around, not too surprised to find the white cat, Artemis, strolling up to her with his usual swagger. Luna nodded in greeting before looking up at the half moon that was present this night.

"I just can't help feeling like we are missing something." She admitted. He nodded, nudging her shoulder to let her know that she wasn't alone in her thoughts. She mewed in appreciation at his efforts.

"I know what you mean. The scouts, the princess and the prince all alive. The generals are dead." Artemis began.

"Galaxia has been defeated and Chaos sealed away." Luna continued on from Artemis's sentence, her eyes closed, "And now," She inhaled sharply, "they are women, beginning lives all their own."

"The girls have faced so much," Artemis stated, "but it seems like something important is missing. It feels like there is more to all this." The white cat motioned to the brightly lit Tokyo before them. Luna nodded, thinking quietly. A sudden shiver rippled down her spine and her hair stood at the back of her neck. She blinked. That felt…

"I feel a change in the air," She suddenly announced, looking into his eyes.

"I felt it to Luna," Artemis sighed, "but what more could there be? Isn't it enough that they gave up their childhoods? Sacrificed their lives over and over again? They deserve peace." Artemis stomped his paw, agitated with destiny and fate.

"I know Artemis," Luna cooed sympathetically, looking into the window where their princess slept, "I want nothing more than for them to live happily."

"So what is it?" Artemis walked back and forth, pacing. His agitation growing, he could not sit still.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Luna sat there, feeling that so much will happen and it only just got quiet.

XXXXXXXXXX

A shift in momentum, a change in the atmosphere alerted the sleeping guardian that they, the star seeds and herself, have finally arrived. She opened her eyes, the moon sinking low as a large orange ball began to peak over the horizon. She smiled. She had done her duty. She unfolded the blanket and let the star seeds float below.

"Find them, protect them once more. Fate will never separate you again, this I vow." She whispered before closing her eyes one final time in solid form. Her body floated along before slowly fading into dust. Little lights flew towards the Earth, each with a destination in mind.

'Protect.' the lights pulsed, splitting up. One bright shining ball of light came swooping down. It's descent slowing before landing on a pillow in an old shrine, next to a slumbering girl with raven locks and fair complexion. The second shot through an open window to an apartment, settling it's self in the kitchen of a beautiful Amazon. The third shining light landed in the bathroom of a relatively small house, where a blonde Goddess of Love resided. The fourth crashed into the bushes outside of a complex, where a blue haired genius lived. The fifth star seed landed in the rose garden of a mansion of a wealthy violinist, race car driver and their little firefly. There they stayed, forming and growing in their respective resting places. Waiting to be found.

XXXXX

Minako woke up that Saturday morning mumbling and cursing as she got out of bed. Her blonde hair slightly rumpled from sleep. Minako's movements were sluggish as she rubbed at her tired eyes. The blonde's baggy pajamas were in disarray as she stood and stretched her arms high above her head. With her eyes closed she made it through her bedroom, stepping over piles of clothes or boxes and to the bathroom. Her bare feet padded along cold, blue tile as she reached in the white cabinet. Minako blindly felt around for certain necessities she needed to get ready for the day. She found her tooth brush and began to brush her teeth, eyes still closed. She could hear a very loud siren. She spit into the sink.

"They need to turn that down." She muttered, reaching for a wash cloth and scrubbed her face clean. Feeling more refreshed she opened her eyes. The siren was getting louder. Brows furrowed, she looked out her bathroom window. Wait a minute. She blinked. The noise wasn't coming from outside. She froze. That wasn't a siren. She turned around slowly and looked down inside her tub.

"What the bloody hell?"

XXXXX

Makoto groaned as she rolled over and out of bed her large, comfy bed. She wanted to sleep in, but, she and the others were meeting up at the shrine today. With a moan and a scratching of the cheek she stood, throwing a t-shirt over her sports bra as she made her way to her moderately small kitchen, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. Her slippers shuffled along the beige carpet that covered the whole of her apartment. One hand outstretched to touch the red walls of her hallway and then to the crème colored walls of her kitchen area.

She smiled, grabbing a hold of a steel skillet. _Some breakfast would do me some good_, she thought happily. She set the skillet on top the stove and made her way to the fridge. Rummaging through it she got out the eggs and bacon. She set them down on her counter and went to the sink to clean her hands in preparation. A sudden noise startled her. Makoto looked down.

"How'd that get here?"

XXXXX

Rei hit her alarm clock, brushing away locks of hair out of her face. The clock read 9 a.m., an ungodly hour according to Usagi. The priestess was use to these early hours though. Today was slightly different as she had no chores to attend to this morning. She had enough time to lie around before she actually had to get out of bed. Rei yawned, rolling over; snuggle deeper beneath her white comforter and closing her eyes. She reached out and grabbed for one of her pillows. Pulling the smaller pillow closer she hugged it close to her chest.

She frowned, eyes still closed. The pillow was oddly warm and not as soft as she liked it. And, she gave it a small, awkward squeeze, it felt odd. She shrugged, not caring so much about it and focused more on her sleep.

"As lon-," Rei's eyes snapped open wide and her sleepy mutterings died on her lips. The pillow had just moved, cuddling even closer to her. The miko looked down, blinking a few times. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh hell no!"

XXXX

Ami, the blue haired girl with sparkling light blue eyes, was already awake that morning. She hummed happily, eager to get the day started as she threw on a yellow skirt and white blouse. She quickly ran a comb through her hair as she padded down the hallway of her apartment. Her mother was sitting in the living room, reading the paper and relaxing for once. The hospital not needing her mother as of yet. Ami was very eager to get to the temple and hang out with all her friends. She kissed her mother good bye as she slipped on some flats and walked out. She smiled as people entered and exited the elevator while on the way down to the main entrance.

Downstairs, in the grand, posh lobby, she checked the mailbox, looking everything over before she stuffed them in her brown bag. She would open some of them when she came home later in the evening. Opening the grand oak doors and stepping outside she sniffed the fresh morning air.

"It is such a beautiful day." She commented. The sun was out. No cloud in sight. The birds were singing and the bushes were rustling.

Wait. Back up. Ami stopped dead in her tracks. Bushes don't rustle without something being in it. Ami curiously looked at the rustling bush, some leaves falling off. _Maybe a cat_, she shrugged it off but then a small cry alerted her that it was anything else but a cat. Rushing over, Ami quickly looked through the bushes until her hands came in contact with something warm, small and definitely didn't have fur. Lifting it Ami's jaw dropped.

"Who would put this here?"

XXXXX

Hotaru smiled, sipping her tea as she walked outside the back door of her home. The Outers all lived there, a large family in the grey stoned walls that was warm and comforting inside in contrast to the cold, outer shell. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were away for an anniversary concert, over in China. Setsuna-mama was keeping watch at the Gates, as usual, and needed to be there since she had found something odd. Hotaru was left alone at home to her own devices for the time being. She glanced at her dainty watch, noting she had enough time to go through the garden before she would leave to go hang out with the other girls.

Hotaru hummed to herself, strolling down the paved path as her purple dress swiveled around her slim legs. With sparkling dark eyes, she surveyed the flower beds and the trees she had planted with her mamas. Every thing looked good so far. She unraveled the hose and went through the garden, spraying water overhead, and letting the droplets of water fall upon the petals and fertilized earth.

"Wait a minute." Hotaru dropped the hose, seeing something under the bed of lilies. Getting on her hands and knees Hotaru pulled the object out. She panicked.

"Michiru-mamma!"

XXXXXXX

"Rei will have my head," Usagi breathed heavily as she ran up the, very familiar, temple stairs. Usagi mentally groaned, not wanting to get into it with the Senshi of Mars right now. It was too early by half right now for anything like a fight. Whoever thought of hours before noon aught to be shot now shouldn't he? Luna and Artemis were sleeping at her house today after staying up most of the night for some time. Usagi woke up to find them snuggled together and didn't want to wake them. The two just looked so cute that she dressed in her shorts and t-shirt quickly and left. She had slept in though, which was the reason why she was late.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, resting at the top of the stairs of doom, her hands on her knees. She rested there, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. The beating of her heart was slowing, allowing her to hear normally and pick up on bickering that was taking place not too far away. The voices sounded like her friends, alerted her that everyone was already there and the hang out was in full swing. Straightening, Usagi walked to the entrance of Rei's room, fully rested.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Usagi swung open the door and stopped. Her eyes wide, mouth hung open. All her friends got quiet and they had something in their hands.

"Um, guys" Usagi looked at her friends with wide, questioning eyes. She pointed at the group, her eyes on what each of the other five girls were holding, "why do you have babies?"


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi had been unprepared for the barrage of stories that assailed her. She could only hold up her hands and try and placate the girls whom, to some varying degrees, were quite upset. It had taken some time for them all to calm down and be silent while she tried to let all that sink in, "So let me get this straight," Usagi shook her head disbelievingly, "you guys woke up and these babies were just there?"

"Um," Minako hedged, setting her baby on the blanket in the middle of the floor next to her, "my baby was in my bathtub." The little guy was trying to crawl back into her lap, dark hair in curls atop his head.

"Mine was in the kitchen sink." Makoto said, rocking the said baby in her arms. Her baby was cooing happily at her actions, his bright eyes sparkling.

"My baby was outside of my apartment in the bushes," Ami looked down at the child she had just given a bath. The baby's own dark eyes were looking up at her, yawning with a wide, toothless mouth.

"He was in the garden," Hotaru grinned sheepishly, "I was watering the flowers." She flinched, the baby gurgling as he pulled at her hair. Se rubbed the spot gingerly, before settling him fully between her legs.

"I found him just there in bed with me." Rei shrugged, raising her hand as if it was nothing much. The baby just sat in her lap, playing with her necklace and tugging on it. Usagi shook her head wondering where babies just suddenly appear out of thin air. So much for that stork eh?

"That's one way to have a baby," Usagi joked, covering her mouth quickly upon receiving numerous glares, "Ok, sheesh." She held her hands up in surrender. The glares of death were just beginning to burn.

"This isn't funny Usagi." Rei snapped. The baby in her arms let out a wail at eh sharp sound. She quickly forgot the blonde princess and began to rock him gently, hoping to quiet him once more.

"I'm not saying it is Rei." Usagi protested but was hushed by everyone in the room. The princess rolled her eyes, wondering why she even spoke at all sometimes.

"It's odd that we all find babies." Ami frowned, beginning the conversation from earlier. Previously, just before Usagi showed up, the others and she were all contemplating the existence of babies, randomly found near or in their homes. With their life styles they just didn't believe in coincidences anymore, or that babies did randomly pop out if the girl acted out, despite what some teachers say… Mr. Hiwashi…

"I know," Makoto agreed with the blunette, speaking out the thoughts all the girls' shared. They all silently contemplated the sudden appearance of the babies, much less why babies if it was an evil mastermind who wanted to control the Universe. Rei's baby continued to cry on and, suddenly the girls panicked, the other babies began sniffling. Minako hugged her baby tightly as it began to cry. She tried to rock and shush it but to no avail. Ami's baby began mewling, before giving a loud shrieking cry. The petite girl cooed, but he flayed his arms and would not be silenced. Makoto's baby has watering blue eyes, and quivering lips before his own cry pierced the air. No amount of rocking was helping. Hotaru nervously held her own baby, rubbing his back in soothing motions. He just pulled at her hair, wailing louder. Each girl could only send Usagi looks, urging her to shut the door to the room. Rei's grandfather didn't know what was up and they didn't want to alert him that this wasn't any usual meeting they had. Plus, what would they have said if he asked about these babies? Not something rightly clever at the moment.

"Can you guys turn those off?" Usagi requested, putting her hands over her ears. They were loud babies. All the girls were frantically trying to get the babies to stop crying and none of them paid attention to their Princess's command at that moment.

"They must be hungry." Ami deduced, trying to be heard over the wails. Her baby was sucking on her finger and the genius could remember, from health, that it was one side of the baby being hungry.

"Great." Minako yelled back, blue eyes clouded with worry, but glad there was a name to the babies' problem, "What do we feed them?"

"Baby formula, we aren't able to produce milk so that works just as well for a newborn. One of us should run to the store." Makoto answered as she tried putting a finger in the child's mouth for it to suck. But it was a no go since the baby had tried and there definitely wasn't much nourishment to be found there.

"I'll go!" Usagi volunteered gladly, springing up from where she sad. Her face brightened at the prospect of escaping the Lungs of Death.

"No!" The rest of the group screamed, knowing that (somehow) that might not be a very wise decision. Usagi pouted, crossing her arms, "Thanks for the faith guys." She muttered, sniffling for added effect to the 'wounded' persona.

"I'll go." Ami volunteered, handing the crying baby over to a reluctant and protesting Usagi, "I'll know what to get." Ami assured, quickly grabbing her bag and set out for the store._ I have to hurry_, she encouraged herself, _the others wouldn't be able to last another moment_.

XXXXXX

"Guys," Ami called, rushing up the temple stairs, her hands full of bags for what little babies needed (By weight and height, she estimate the babies were newborn, or, at least a few months old), "I got everything." Ami walked in and immediately froze. The girls were a collective mess. Usagi was holding the baby away from her, moaning about how the baby had just peed on her, tears streaming down her face. Minako had tears in her eyes, rocking back and forth murmuring over and over for something to make it stop. The baby was still in her arms. Rei had set her baby down and was sitting far away from it, giving it evil glares. Ami could see ear plugs in the miko's ears. A stain ran up the length of her entire outfit which told Ami that her baby must have peed on her as well. Makoto was wiping herself off, a brown stain on her pants. Her baby was sitting in her lap, still screaming at the top of its lungs. Hotaru was whispering to her baby, trying to sooth it. Her hair was a mess and Ami could see snot or some form of mucus in the younger girl's dark hair.

"Give me the baby Usagi." Ami quickly grabbed her baby and set it down, putting a diaper on it and praying that she didn't receive the same fate as her friend.

"Here are diapers," She kicked the bag out in the middle of the open floor. The girls each grabbed a diaper (Thank all and any that some of them paid some moderate attention in health class) and put them on their own respective babies.

"I'll boil the water and get the formula started." Makoto picked up the large can and headed for the kitchen, depositing her baby on the princess.

"Makoto-chan!" Usagi whined, looking down at the baby hopelessly, "I'm not having Chibi-Usa. She can come and visit from the future, in teen form." She shook her head, resigned herself to get her tubes tied and letting Mamoru know that he might never get to touch her ever.

"What else did you get Ami?" Hotaru asked curiously, while they all waited, secure in the fact that there would be no more accidents happening on them and that the babies would be fed soon. So it did not seem like all hope was lost just then.

"I got clothes fit for the weather, bottles, pacifiers, blankets and other items babies need." Ami listed off as Makoto came in with bottles for everyone, "Now, be sure that the milk isn't too hot," Ami advised, dripping some of the milk in the bottle on the skin of her wrist, "It could possibly scald their throats," She warned, nodding her approval of the liquid temperature before she put the bottle in the baby's mouth. Her baby went quiet, happily sucking on his source of nourishment. Seeing this, the others quickly grabbed for their own bottles, being sure to follow Ami's instructions before giving the little guys their food.

"It," Minako began, happily lying back against the foot of the table, "finally got quiet." Rei laughed at the blonde, patting her head soothingly as the babies suckled the bottles in their laps.

"We have to talk about this. Michiru-mamma and Haruka-papa aren't going to be back for a few weeks, but I don't know what to tell them about a baby suddenly showing up in the vicinity of each of our residences." Hotaru said, propping the bottle up, using an available blanket.

"You're right," Makoto agreed, frowning thoughtfully, "that is strange. Could it be another enemy?" She posed the question.

"We talked about that, but what do they wan to do?" Rei snorted, "Pee us to death?" Makoto rolled her eyes, but conceded that Rei did have a point.

"It's a possibility Rei," Minako retorted, giving the raven haired woman a mock serious look. Rei just shrugged, smirking.

"What about Puu?" Usagi tapped her chin, one eye shut as she thought out loud.

"Gods!" Rei exclaimed, looking at the other girl in mock horror, "You grew a brain."

"Shut up Rei," Usagi shot back glaring at the miko, her arms crossed as she sullenly sat there after Rei's remark.

"No time for fights." Ami disrupted the two, foreseeing a raspberry war breaking out between the two. Her stare stern as she eyed them both. The two just shot each other an evil look and stuck their tongue out once before turning away from each other. Ami rolled her eyes.

"I'll call her," Minako claimed the duty quickly, pressing a certain button on her watch. The tiny screen was static until the face of their resident Time Senshi popped up.

"Yes Minako?" Setsuna asked over the screen, smiling at the blonde in question.

"Hi Sets," Minako grinned, "we need your help with something." Pluto raised a brow, waiting for the blonde to explain what she required of her, "You see," Minako sighed, "each of us woke up and there was a baby either in our houses or just outside. We don't know where they came from but," Before Minako could continue Setsuna stood before them in her civilian clothes, black skirt and red dress shirt. She looked around with widened garnet eyes, seeing for her own eyes what Minako had talked of.

"I see," She muttered, sitting down in a near by chair as she studied each baby in turn.

"We thought it just might be a new enemy," Makoto told the Time Guardian of their thoughts, though it did sound kind of silly. The older woman shook her head, blinking slowly.

"I don't think so." Setsuna voiced, having a feeling that this is what had shifted the time stream. _Maybe_, she mused, thinking of a time long ago, _she_ _pulled through_. Setsuna looked at the girl each in turn, holding babies of various coloring. Looks like its time, she mentally smiled, her eyes landing on the baby in Hotaru's lap. Her fist in her lap clenched slightly, before she relaxed. Yes, time had its ways.

"What do you mean? Where did they come from?" Minako scratched her cheek, feeling lost and confused, as she ignored her baby pulling her hair.

"I believe we'll have to wait and see." Was all Setsuna said and the girls had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on (which, was usually what it was). Time guardians, they all mentally rolled their eyes, can't give a girl a hint.

"Just watch them and take care of them. I feel we may know more in time." Setsuna stood, wiping at the invisible dust that had collected on her skirt, "I'll be off. I'll alert you if I learn of anything." She disappeared, leaving five non-amused girls and one amused girl behind.

"Well," Usagi began, grinning, "welcome to motherhood." She crouched as baby bottles were flying at her, "Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna appeared back at the Gates, smiling softly. Destiny was finally giving the girls what they had earned, what they all had deserved. Happiness. The older woman with the green haired sighed, sweeping her arm out where a portal opened, revealing the image of a tall white haired man.

"We're almost there love," She whispered, touching the image. The man stopped in his musing and looked up, feeling like he was being watched but not at all threatened. The man smiled and reached out an arm, feeling a comforting presence. But then, he shook his head and went back to his work. Setsuna shut off the connection and turned, surprised to find the ghost of a long forgotten friend.

"Have they reached them?" The ghost asked, shimmering form glowing in the mist.

"They are chibi-fied," Setsuna clarified, not at all surprised, "but they'll have a lot of growing up within the coming weeks," She smiled at the ghost, the mist clearing away to reveal Queen Serenity.

"It is time," The long dead queen announced, "time for everything to be right again." And Pluto could hear and feel the gears of time shifting.

XXXX

Each of the girls had left the temple that day with their bundles of joy, a planned trip to the store and a feeling that something might change. Minako felt that way anyway.

Minako adjusted the baby seat that she was carrying in her arms, after having picked one up in a near by store, and kicked her car door closed. Looking down she saw the sleeping face of the little boy that she found in her bathroom that morning. He looked peaceful to her.

"Where did you come from?" She whispered, opening the door to her little house that she lived in alone, "What is your purpose in my life?" Minako set him down and reached for the mail, missing the baby green eyes that opened and landed on her form.

'_Protect_,' the baby closed his eyes, mentally smirking as he knew that his lady would find a surprise the next day, '_You'll know. And we will be together once more_.'

XXXXXXX

Ami sat in her lonely apartment after she got home, contemplating a few recent events. Her mother was at work and she probably wouldn't see her until tomorrow or the day after depending on how work went. With one hand she was rocking the baby in the little car seat she bought for him after the meeting today. In the other she held a small book that she had been meaning to get around to reading. A little noise disrupted her, though. She looked up, startled to see herself looking into dark eyes. The baby was definitely of Asian descent, she thought as she put the book down.

"You wide awake?" She grinned at the baby, her voice sounding babyish as she spoke, "Maybe you'll tell me why you were outside my apartment?" She said jovially, not expecting an answer.

"If you told me I could buy you lots of ice cream," She carried on the one-sided conversation, "wouldn't that be nice?"

The baby stared at her before closing his eyes. Ami shook her head and turned her attention back to her book. She missed those dark eyes opening one more time.

'_Protect you_,' the baby frowned, '_I'll make you remember. I vow it...but bring the ice cream too._'

XXXXXX

Rei swept the front steps on the porch, just outside her room. It was later in the day, after the girls and a shopping spree on baby things, and she had to clean up a bit. She swept her brow and looked up, smiling at the baby with the starling cool blue eyes. He was just watching her. He did that ever since she found him.

"Like what you see?" She giggled, sitting by the baby swing he sat in. He was just swinging back and forth, studying his surroundings, but was currently fixated on her.

"I just wonder how you got into my bed." She whispered, "Much less where you came from." The miko sighed, shaking her head before she stood to do the rest of her chores.

The baby watched her, never taking his eyes off her, '_I'm here_.' The baby shifted as if wanting to speak out loud, '_Just remember us and I'll take care of you._'

XXXXX

Makoto hummed, chopping up carrots for the stew she was going to make for dinner that night and by that pot was a slowly simmering pot of baby formula. She cast a quick glance to her right, grinning to see light blue eyes staring up at her with a smile. The baby sat in a walker, just staring up at her as she cooked.

"Someone looks happy." She remarked, bending down and tickling his stomach, "Wanna share your secret?" She whispered. She then laughed at herself, standing up again and stirring the stew.

"What you would say for yourself if you could talk?" She thought out loud, turning to wash the potatoes in the sink.

The baby giggled, '_I would love to say something, but I will wait. Later_,' He smiled, closing his eyes, '_I'll tell you all I've held in my heart._'

XXXXX

Hotaru locked the door of her house behind her, sighing as she held the baby in her arms. The shopping bags besides her feet went unnoticed as she walked further into the family room. She looked down at him, smiling.

"I guess this means I'll have to take a trip to the attic," She informed him conversationally, "It wasn't that long ago that I was a baby once myself." She set down her bag and rolled a blanket on the floor, "Besides, I only had to get you boy clothes. I don't think you'd like frilly dresses," She giggled, setting the baby down on his stomach.

"I'll be right back. Just going to get something from the kitchen." She assured the infant. The baby watched her walk away, ginning widely.

'_Take all the time you need babe_,' He gurgled, frustrated that he couldn't talk, '_I've waited centuries without knowing it. Now that I've awakened we can be one again_.'


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are guys.

XXXXIIIIIXIIIIIXIIIII

There was a coldness settling around Pluto, like a chilly breeze that crept over her flesh. Garnet eyes focused on a pool of water that shimmered just above her head. The surface of the water was tilted downwards, but no drop trickled to the mist covered floor below. Stepping closer, she peered at it scrutiny. The water rippled and another cool chill settled over her. A curious sensation, but as she stared at the small puddle of hanging water, she finally understood the message, "It's almost time for their growth spurts." Setsuna announced, glancing away from the small pool, looking into a large mirror that stood before her, showing her the sleeping forms of the Senshi and the young babies.

"We knew their growth spurts would come soon." The misty form of the long dead Queen urged, "The demons will break free to chase them. I have no doubt that as they grow; the evil will draw closer and closer. The princes and princesses will be tested in the coming times."

Setsuna nodded, already foreseeing the complications arising. She was happy that her brother was back, alive. She, unlike the others, had never forgotten the princes and had full memory of their past lives. Her constant contact in the dark misty realm of time never allowing her the opportunity to forget the past and all that had been lost. She had held her silence even as the desire to speak had burned deep within her. She still wanted to inform the girls, to smooth the path ahead, but knew she couldn't. Even she could not foretell what the consequences of every action held. One day though, hopefully soon, she could speak about her brother and the others.

"I will be asked to explain." Setsuna warned the dead Queen, turning to view the misty ghost form that stood behind her.

"No," The misted form denied, "you must stay out of this. The girls' memories must finish awakening. The boys will do what they need to do to win them over once more."

"But the girls are different in this life time," Setsuna argued quietly, "They never grew up with these men. The boys have changed as well living in that war bitten dimension. I do not doubt that with their memories reawakened they will have the home advantage, but you forget that the love shared between the guys and girls weren't as easy as that of Usagi and Mamoru. They had their duties. The girls' hands were practically almost promised to the Earth generals to seal an alliance. They knew their duty and would have set themselves to it, to marry the very men whom had betrayed them in the end. You have no idea that the decision, if it was carried out, would have caused dissent amongst your ranks." Queen Serenity's ghostly formed flinched at the reminder. She had known of her soldiers' loves. She had watched the group grow and had practically picked out the bonds she saw forming. Earth's desire for a stronger alliance had broken her heart. They not only would have her daughter, but the Senshi as well. Her soul had nearly shriveled up as she talked of the possibilities, negotiated the alliances. Nothing concrete had been planned, but her Senshi had already known and had set themselves to their duties, despite the fact that another held their hearts.

"They will work it out." The Queen assured absently as she began to recall other memories where her soldiers had often sacrificed themselves further because she had demanded it. "My scouts have protected my crown and family for as long as I can remember. You all gave up and sacrificed your lives, caring out a duty that not many would have put up with. The men understood, fighting alongside you all." The mist sighed, "It was my fault the boys weren't reborn in this world and time, or any of the other life times before this. My fault you don't have your lover, had to live without knowing him once more." The Queen smiled, hearing Setsuna's surprised grunt at the reminder, "Do not deny it old friend. I let my daughter have her happiness. I forgot about the rest of you. You all died, fought old lovers, and remain outcast from the rest of society simply because of my inattentiveness. Half of my scouts are living on their own because their parents are dead or refuse to acknowledge their children. Usagi had always lived in a loving home with a mother and father. The rest of you? You were all alone, practically unwanted and unloved by those who should have cared. I think I made it that way because I wanted my scouts to protect my daughter and not be close to anyone else." She chuckled sadly, "Hotaru's father was possessed and implanted the demon Mistress Nine in her." Then looked to the Senshi of Time and Space, "I will make it right. I will correct my mistake. I will not let you all live alone, wondering why you never found the one, the other part of your soul." The Queen's sad reassurance echoed in the dark open space of the Time void, a silent vow that resounded but was fragile.

Setsuna stood there, letting the long gone memory have her moment, have her epiphany. There was so much she had wanted to ask Serenity, so many things. She had wanted to know why Mars or Venus lived in a household without love. Why did Jupiter always have to lose people she loved so young to end up alone when she was older? Why did Mercury have a cracked family, nearly neglected if it wasn't for the small touches of caring her mother showed her? Why were Haruka and Michiru orphans, relying only on each other and no one else? Why was it always that Saturn lived as a sickly child, to be reawakened and be made a monster in the eyes of others as she ended and began the world anew?

"Could you ever forgive me Puu?" A strangle sob, the Queen's eyes pleading with the oldest Senshi. Her form was hunched over, two ghostly limbs held before her as if she was a beggar asking for coin. That face, so much like Usagi's, was so forlorn and filled with regret.

"No." Pluto answered, watching as the Queen nodded sadly to her blunt answer, "Not until they all find their happy ending." Setsuna turned away, not seeing the hopeful look the ghost sent her. She may not have always cared for Serenity's choices when it came to the senshi, but she was her Queen and friend, she couldn't hate her.

"Thank you, Pluto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the quiet of the little white house with blue shutters and a blue wooden door, Artemis stared at his charge and what she was interacting with, "Where did it come from?"

The three sat in her room, Minako and the baby on the bed and Artemis sitting on a window sill. Minako rolled her eyes as she changed the baby boy's diaper, feeling like she was quickly becoming a pro at this. She grinned down at the baby now that he was changed; her fingers tickled across his stomach and enticed a small smile out of the baby. His little fingers gripped at the pale orange comforter on her full sized bed. She had it perfectly made as she sat him atop it, in the middle of the bed so he wouldn't have the easiest of opportunities to fall off.

The baby was quiet all throughout the night and this morning, barely uttering a peep. She might not have awoken if she hadn't felt like something or someone was playing with her hair. Minako woke up, rolling over and saw two little eyes staring at her, his little fist wrapped around strands of her flaxen hair, tugging. Artemis had discovered her talking to the little guy this morning, asking him about possible hair fetishes. That had been around eleven this morning, now a full two hours after eating, showering and packing, they were once more in her room as she finished dressing the baby in a pale blue onsie and white socks.

"I found him in the bathroom yesterday. How's Luna?" Minako abruptly changed the subject, pulling out a pacifier and putting it in the baby's mouth. It sucked on the rubber material greedily. Artemis was absent when she had found the little guy. No doubt it was a surprise for him. She knew she should discuss it over with him, but what could be said? The switch to Luna, though, was not far off base since she knew he spent most of his time with the darker cat. Please, she didn't need to be the Goddess of Love to use her powers to find that those two were so meant to be together.

"That is not important," Artemis disputed his cheeks red as he stomped down one white paw.

"Ok then Artemis, so then how is Luna?" Minako smirked as silence followed. No, the tactic wasn't subtle, nor could it be called a tactic. She poked the baby's bellybutton, winking down at the little guy as she purposefully ignored Artemis and the look. He was glaring daggers in the back of her head. She could feel it.

"You know that wasn't what I meant!" Artemis shook his head, growling out the sentence. She's just trying to get under my fur, he mentally grumbled. He watched as Minako pulled out a bottle, picking up the baby.

"Look Artemis," Minako spun around with the baby in her arms, holding a bottle to his lips, "we called Puu and she wants us to take care of them." Artemis raised a brow skeptically, "I know it sounds weird," Minako allowed, "but I have no other alternative."

"A shelter?" The white cat groused, staring pointedly at the baby that was hungrily taking what the bottle offered.

"No." Minako looked at him weirdly, "The baby ended up in my bathtub." She stressed the last word, "No one leaves a baby there. They leave them on front steps. Plus," She went on, standing up and moving out of the room. She made a small walk down the five foot hallway and down the curved staircase to end up in the combined kitchenette and living room area. The blonde easily slid into a seat at the little round wooden table, next to the stair, with the baby in her lap, "all the girls found babies which means something is up." She gave Artemis a sharp look, trying to impart the importance of the information. Artemis had been her partner since she was twelve, they could easily communicate the important subjects. This time was no different.

He had to admit it was incredibly suspicious and did put a damper on his idea of putting the kid in the care of someone else. Minako had said Pluto wanted them to take care of the kids too. Artemis, though loyal to his companion, didn't think that was all there was to it. Setsuna always knew more than he or Luna when it came to the strange happenings that went on in the girls lives. He trusted Minako, but Minako must have been having her own doubts about all this otherwise they might never had called Pluto at all. He shook his head. Maybe he was being paranoid, but five babies show up out of nowhere in the vicinity of where five Senshi lived. And Pluto said, 'just wait and see,' there was more to the story. What could he say though? From the bags that Minako had at the end of her bed this morning, to the bag of baby stuff in the hallway, looked like Minako was going somewhere and he doubted she would go alone.

"So what are you guys doing?" He questioned on the girls plans (they just had to have a plan). Minako and Makoto had nothing to worry about seeing as they lived on their own, not needing to worry about anyone other than the neighbors. The other three had parents or, in Rei's case, a parental figure to worry about. There was no way they could get away with it. Hotaru did have Haruka and Michiru, but they were away and Hotaru would need help with the child in her care.

"We're all meeting at the temple. I was thinking about going away for a few weeks and figure out what we can do. You know that beach house my folks bought but never go to?" Artemis nodded in affirmative, "I was thinking we'd go there, like a mini-vacation."

"That's a good idea Minako." Artemis beamed, happy that the girls have some form of a game plan. A gurgling had Artemis glancing at the baby and froze. The little guy was looking right at him. Where have I seen eyes that shade before? Artemis blinked, swishing his tail. Everything else faded into the background, those dark emerald orbs…in the face of a somberly chiseled face. A memory just out of his grasp, resurfacing. Where did those eyes belong? The information teased at the cat guardian's braid. The baby closed his eyes and the image faded, forgotten. Artemis shook himself, feeling as if he was dizzy and drunk for a moment, get a grip old man.

"We better head over." Blue eyes glanced to the bright yellow clock that hung over the small sink. Minako stood, patting the baby's back as she moved to the entryway, just across and through the living room area. "You coming?" She called, bending at the waist to load a few bags onto her shoulder and arm.

"Will Usagi and Mamoru be there?" He asked, though they both knew he was really asking about Luna being there.

"No, they have a date." She grinned, opening the door, "I believe she will be playing chaperone. Wanna join her?" Artemis jumped down from his place at the table and walked out, "See ya!" Minako waved as he took off. She shook her head and took a glimpse at the baby. He was staring up at her, waving his arms as she set him in a baby carrier. She picked him up, looping one arm through the handle as she carried out her luggage and the baby's stuff. She locked the blue door before heading down the walkway and towards her red beat up, 1998 Toyota Highlander.

"Love is complicated buddy," She remarked, unlocking the doors to her car and strapping him in a car seat, "but when you find that special someone you do what you can for them. Protect, love them and be that shoulder to cry on." She tapped him on the nose, laughing when he caught her hand and began to suck on her ring finger, "That's not the romance I was talking about, but keep working on that technique." Minako grinned, disengaging her hand, shutting the door and getting into the driver side. She revved up the engine, pulling into the street.

From the backseat, using the little mirror in the toy connected to his seat, the baby gave a half smile at the blonde's image. _Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time to practice later_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The temple looked calm this sunny morning, sitting high on the hill and overlooking the street. The dark wood and ancient styled roof looking regal to many a passerby. The cherry blossoms, that surrounded the temple, swayed with the gentle breeze that cooled the warm day. There were no visitors this day, which was good for those inside one of the main living areas and out of the way of the main tourist oriented area. In the back part of the temple, the young miko's room was being filled with her friends and bags in preparation to leave. Rei shook her head as she watched the other four girls pile in with baby gear and bags in tow, most of her bedroom already covered with luggage. For the sake of not getting killed or blamed for kidnapping someone's child the five girls, and to be joined by Usagi and Mamoru, were going to Minako's family beach house. She had already told her grandpa that she was going away for the weekend with friends and he was okay with that. He was happy that she even had friends since she never got along with other people easily, though it was better at the nearby University she attended.

Hotaru had called and told Michiru and Haruka that she was going with the Inners to a beach house for some fun. The younger girl had felt it best to leave her parents out of it until they found out what was going on. This trip was important for Michiru-mama's career, so they left the two Outers out of the secret. They had allowed her to go, but, Haruka had given them a list of what would happen to them if she found out Hotaru had gotten hurt, was drinking, smoking or seeing a guy. Michiru had quickly snatched the phone away and told them to ignore her lover and to just have fun.

Ami was an adult, but still lived at home with her mother as she attended one of the nearby universities like Rei. Though she was old enough, Ami had wanted to inform her mother of the summer trip out to the beach house. Her mother had been more than supportive. She had just been happy to see her daughter get out and hanging with her nice friends. She didn't want Ami to stay home all alone while she was stuck at the hospital.

Makoto was in the kitchen, making sandwiches for the road and leaving the others to watch her own charge until she returned. They all waited for Minako to get there. Rei was currently watching both babies, rolling around on the ground. She sat on her bed, legs crossed as she played with a pen and pad of paper in her lap. She smiled, observing the babies talk as if they were in a deep conversation. The looked like they were frowning as cute noises came out of their mouths, lying on their bellies.

Ami was sitting on the ground next to Hotaru, their backs against the wall just opposite of Rei. The two girls were talking, watching as their own little guys rolled around together. If Rei hadn't known better she would have thought that the dark haired baby was trying to get to the other baby. His bottom lip puckered out, reaching as he rolled toward the other baby. The other baby would just roll away, giggling and laughing.

"Hey guys," Minako greeted, opening the door, "sorry I'm late." She apologized as she moved further in the room (not much since the room was mostly made up of her desk and bed, with the bed taking up most of the space), setting the stuff and the baby seat down. She quickly let her bundle of joy out, setting him down with the other babies, the dark haired one and the overly giggling baby. The blonde leader plopped down beside him, picking him up and settling him in her lap after he had crawled to her, slapping at her legs for attention. Rei giggled, seeing the baby smile at his new position, "Artemis was interrogating me about silent one here." Minako huffed, bouncing her legs to the smiling baby's delight.

"Silent one?" Hotaru raised a brow curious, her dark violet orbs glancing from her own charge to the one in Minako's lap.

"This guy never cried." Minako boasted, "The only time was yesterday. He was quiet throughout the night and this morning. I changed him and fed him and not a whimper," Minako shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. She knew that wasn't typical for babies, but she had no complaints on it.

"Funny," Ami mused loudly, "mine didn't utter a peep either. He giggles, gurgles and does the baby talk, but no sign of tears in sight."

"What didn't utter a peep?" Makoto questioned, just now walking in on the conversation, wheeling in two very large coolers. She maneuvered the two red boxes just outside the doorway, so the room wouldn't feel even more crowded. The brunette, finished with placing the coolers in the hallway, easily slid in the room and took a seat on Rei's bed, just opposite of her. Her baby pushed on his hands and knees, scooting his body closer to her. His blonde curls shining from the sunlight that peeking through one of the windows above Rei's bed.

"Why do we need two?" Hotaru asked, straying from the topic at hand, eyes widening in disbelief. The other four smirked, believing that Hotaru had forgotten a certain someone's eating habits.

"Usagi." They said at the same time, making the five laugh.

"Back to what we were talking about..." Makoto trailed off peering at Ami, waiting for the blue haired girl to continue with what she had said before. She was propped back as she complied with her baby's wishes, setting him on her stomach and just letting him rest there. She patted his back, rubbing her hand over the cool cotton of the white t-shirt he wore with his diaper.

"Minako said her baby was ultra-quiet. No crying since yesterday. Neither did mine." Ami supplied at last, wiggling her sock covered toes as the dark haired baby seem to give up on trying to get to the other baby and grabbed at her digits. She moved her foot further when the baby opened his mouth and tried to place it over her toes.

"Nor mine." Rei shook her head, frowning as she scrutinized the giggling babies before her. The one with the dark brown curls and light blue eyes, her designated baby, was at her feet. He tugged at her socks. She leaned down and checked to make sure his black shorts and blue t-shirt was straightened before setting him in her lap.

"Mine just giggles." Hotaru chuckled, leaning forward and poking the purple onsie clothed baby. It giggled at her poke, waving and arm and catching her finger in a little fist.

"Well, mine giggled to but other than that," Makoto scratched at the base of her ponytail, keeping a hand around the baby on her torso, "no crying."

"That is odd." Ami muttered, "The probability of all of us getting a baby that doesn't cry, much less for food or dirty diapers, is pretty unheard of." She tapped her chin, "This merely adds that this situation is off and poses just more questions."

"Maybe we're lucky?" Minako shrugged, "I don't think I could handle anymore crying." She admitted, chuckling sheepishly. The girls laughed. While waiting for Usagi and Mamoru to make their appearance, they talked and joked until the door slid open, revealing the royal couple.

"Hey guys." Mamoru greeted with a smile. One arm twined with Usagi's and the other hand buried in his pocket. He carried no luggage, but it was more than likely in his car, along with Usagi's.

"Hi!" The girls called out collectively as the two moved further into the room.

"So we ready for this little trip?" Usagi asked, uncurling herself from her boyfriend. She sat at Rei's desk, quickly snatching at cookies that were on a tray. The other girls, though, had stood. Grabbing bags, some of the girls had already left through the parted doors, and gradually came back to pick the last of the stuff. Mamoru helped by carrying the larger bags.

"Usagi," Rei snapped her own arms full of baby items, "quit being a pig and help us load the stuff." She paused from going out the door. The babies were in their car seats, out of the way as people moved in and out for the loading of the items.

"Shut up Rei." Usagi groused, some cookie crumbles on her lips, "I will." She stood up, shoulders hunched as she glared at the retreating miko's back and picked up a bag and joined the train of carrying out bags. The chore didn't take long as there were plenty of people pitching in. Only a few people had their luggage actually packed since they were using only three cars. The coolers were loaded in Ami and Minako's trunks, as it was decided to bring their cars and Mamoru's.

"So who's riding with whom?" Mamoru asked quickly, once the group was outside. Rei and Usagi were still glaring at each other. He wanted to diffuse the situation. Their fighting could be amusing, but it would take a while to get on the road if they let them give in to temptation. Most of Mamoru's backseat was filled with some of the girls' luggage since Ami and Minako would have baby seats and coolers.

"Hotaru, Makoto and I will take my car." Minako volunteered, swinging a key around her finger. The baby carrier hooked over her other arm. The car was of a decent size to hold them all. Makoto would just hold her baby carrier in her lap.

"Guess I have Rei." Ami mockingly sighed painfully, leaning back against her silver 1999 Volkswagen Jetta.

"Hey!" Rei huffed, nudging Ami in the shoulder before the whole group laughed and began to load into the cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gone?" A clenched fist slammed on a large obelisk table. Vibrations sounded out over the entire room at the impact. The walls were made of the same material as the table the slim, pale hand had just slammed on. The throne, the speaker of the question sat in, even seemed to have risen out of the floor.

"They have escaped mistress," A minion explained, looking up fearfully at the leader. It's wide red eyes, taking in the angry glare, the way those dark clawed fingers clenched, banging on the table once more. He winced as the sound echoed in the room again.

"No excuse!" A sharp reprimand, "How could you let them get away?"

"Y-you se-," The minion started, but he was thrown back by an invisible force. His back hitting into the large black doors with a loud thud.

"I don't care. Find them and get rid of them!" She barked, minions scurrying out of the room to do as she bid. She sat in her throne, glaring hatefully into a mirror that had appeared out of thin air. In the reflection of the mirror it was playing a scene over and over again of a time on the Moon Kingdom. How she hated them, hated that they had found happiness while she had not. How could beings, any beings be so sickening in their happiness? She didn't care for the answer, but she hated them for it. Why were they happy when she wasn't? Did she not have power? Riches? Minions that would do as her bidding willed? Was she happy? She paused in the middle of her mental hate and then grunted, "No."

She had helped Beryl destroy the Moon kingdom and its precious subjects so she could take away that happiness. They all died, one by one. The men, watching their lovers fall dead before them. She smirked as the mirror changed, their faces etched with pain and hate in their final hours.

She frowned as the scene changed to the Moon Queen and her Silver Crystal. The stupid broad was trying to send them all to the future to be, "Happy!" She spat, ignoring the fact that all of this had taken place hundreds of years ago. She pushed herself up from her throne, flinging across the room in her building rage. The mirror followed, still playing the images as if taunting her, yet the mirror played and moved to follow because she willed it.

But she had intervened. She stopped and cackled at the reminder. The Senshi and their precious princess and her prince were sent to the future but she, she grinned, sent the other five men to another dimension. Their humanity beaten and stripped out of them, living in a time of war. They couldn't grow up to love if they were deprived of it. Another cackle, deep and bone-chilling escaped from the lithe figure swathed in silver silk, wrapping around her form like scarves tied together.

She laughed coldly, feeling a sudden bubble of happiness fester in her. She would find them and bring them to her castle where she would torture them for the rest of eternity. No, she perked up, slinking back to her throne to sit in, a sudden idea taking hold. She would find their lost loves and let them torture them. She moaned from the pleasure of their imaginary pain. She would torture the men, making them see that their lovers didn't remember them, didn't even care for them. She'd brain wash the Senshi. Making them her personal entourage. Let's see how love fairs when the one you love laughs at your pain.

"Oh brilliant!" She cackled, echoing through the dark castle as her evil plan began to unfold in an addled mind.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I did go back and revise this. Probably still some mistakes, but I'm overall proud of the fixing up I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Revised chapter four.

XIXIXIXIXIIXIIXIXIXIXII

The drive to the beach house took about few hours, getting through and out of Tokyo and taking the highway down south. They had a few good number of stops on the way, since they had the babies whose care had to take precedence. Bathroom breaks, and having a picnic at a rest stop so everyone could eat. They had finally been able to see the large expanse of the blue ocean. Minako had taken the lead in the cars, leading Ami's Jetta and Mamoru's Ford focus, down a winding road to a lone white beach house, with high windows littering the two story home on both levels. The house was built to house twenty or so people comfortably, Minako had said, and it certainly looked it.

Ami shut the car door and grabbed her baby from the back, her purse and carrying bag hanging off her left shoulder. She felt, as she kicked out her white skirt and ran a hand over the cotton blue polo, as if she had been cramped in a small can. Her muscles seemed to scream out in relief, or her leg muscles did, when she finally stood and stretched them out. Her eyes immediately landed on the huge, white beach house that Minako's parents bought but have never been in. The siding was made of a pine wood with a large, sweeping black roof that reminded her of ideal beach house that many people seem to covet. A porch wrapped around the entire foundation, also white and made of the same pinewood as the rest of the house. A two-person porch swing sat off to the left where a glass door and two large windows beside it greeted guests as the front door. To the left of the house, attached to the porch deck was a pool. The deck extended around the pool, making a large patio area for a possible party to mingle outside one a bright sunny day. To the back of this left side porch was a hot tub and grill with an iron crème outdoor table set. On the right side of the patio, porch area were a few loungers set around a fire pit and behind the house was the vast ocean, the sound of waves beating against the surf and the smell of sea salt hung in the air as seagulls flew high above, checking out the new comers.

Ami glanced around; taking note that there were no neighboring homes in sight, but Minako had said that there were neighbors whom also owned property on the beach. The acres that took up each section of property ensured everyone privacy and comfort to enjoy their own private paradise. It was in fact an ideal location for them to figure things out, especially involving their young charges.

"Wow, Minako," Usagi said in awe, taking in the scene. She twirled around, the skirt of her red summer dress flaring out. She adjusted the thing straps back over her shoulders as she kicked off her white sandals, walking up the concrete pathway with bags and her shoes in hand, "you're parents are crazy not to come here!"

Minako set down some of what she was carrying, baby carrier still hooked over her arm as she unlocked the dark oak door that stood in contrast against the whiteness of the house. Makoto stood behind her, waiting in a black tank-top and blue plaid Bermuda shorts, tapping her black skippered foot as she waited, "Yeah, this place is nice." Makoto commented, looking over to the blonde with a red bow in her hair once they had all entered the house and began setting down bags and babies, "Why don't they come here?"

"Because," Minako shrugged, brushing yellow summer dress she wore, straightening from setting her own stuff down, "they just don't." There had only been a small entry way, pine floors and white walls leading to a large living room area. Abstract art was the only splash of color that was placed on two of the walls. There was a large white marble fire place to the right off where they had piled in, a large flat screen T.V. hanging above it. A large black couch and love seat were focused around the fire place and T.V. Behind the couch was an upper area, the stairs just coming up from the entry way leading to a two foot elevation. A large window was in the middle of the wall, showing a large pale marbled kitchen with black appliances and counter tops. It was huge with an island taking up the middle, a pantry way and entry way just following up and three feet from where the few steps were. The elevated area, to the far right corner, a long hallway and a set of stairs could be seen. The hallway lead to bedrooms and connected bathrooms, the stairs, black and spiraling, lead to the second floor where more bathrooms and bedrooms were located. Past the hallway and stairway, still in the living room area but on the elevated part, a red felt pool table stood ready to entertain,

"Well," Luna began with a large exhale, stretching her feline body out as she plopped down on a black loveseat, "I'm glad we have it for these next few weeks." Luna smiled gratefully, "It'll give us enough time to figure out what's going on and how it involves these babies."

"Besides," Rei laid her bags on the floor, in front of the loveseat, "this will give us a chance to hang out more and have some fun." The inside was almost empty but for the furniture, a very modern look with the white walls and pale colored floors, the furniture black but for the red felt on the pool table. The bathrooms, on inspection, compromised of queen sized beds with beige comforters, black vanity dressers and large closets behind white folded-out doors. The bathrooms were white tiled, accents of blue in the towels, bathroom commodities and washcloths. A closet in the hallway was stocked with toiletries, on both the upstairs and downstairs floors.

The girls and Mamoru began working to finish unloading, placing bags in rooms and unpacking the coolers in the fridge or cabinets. Usagi was given the task of watching over the babies. Now that they were clothed and all needs were taken care of for the time being she was happy to make silly faces and talk to them.

"You all have such pretty eyes!" She complimented, leaning in and poking the violet –eyed baby's cheek, "They look so bright, like you know more than you're letting on."

_'Wouldn't she like to know?'_ The baby with violet eyes giggled, clapping his hands as he stared up at Usagi with twinkling eyes.

_'Shut up baka_.' The black eyes baby fussed, waving his arms wildly. His little hands in tiny fists, head turned towards the giggling one.

_'You two stop._' The light blue eyed baby whined a bit, reaching over at the violet eyed baby with fingers coming together in a squeezing motion.

'_And why are we fighting again?'_ The green eyed baby shifted in his carrier, slapping down his arms. Green eyes bright as it looked from the dark haired baby and the giggling one.

_'Stop. Now.'_ The dark blue eyed baby grunted, frowning. His carrier next to the green eyed baby and sitting across from the two whom were fighting, the blonde baby sat in the middle of this semi-circle.

Usagi stared at them, "You guys must be having your own conversation because you all act like you're fighting or something."

_'What is she, psychic?_' The violet eyed baby stared at her wide eyed, still in his carrier. His eyes wide and on Usagi, the princess giggled at the attention.

_'Shut up_!' The other four let out a wail, frowning at the single violet eyed baby.

Usagi giggled, looking at the violet eyed one, "Looks like you're in trouble buddy."

_'She is!'_ Usagi startled as the violet eyed baby screamed loudly, lip quivering and eyes watering.

_'Shut up!'_

Usagi groaned as the rest of the babies followed in their own cries, "I think I broke them!"

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

The sun's light reflected a brightly burnt orange off the ocean. The sky from the east turning dark as night crept across. So far from the city, the sparkling lights of the stars could be seen far more clearly and painted pictures with their brilliant shine. The beach house stood out with the reflection of the sun streaking across the crashing waves. The house stood like a shadowed shape in the middle of a bright orange ball.

Rei sighed, plopping herself down on the loveseat after the hours she and the others spent unpacking and getting everyone settled into their rooms. As well as getting the baby stuff set up like the baby swings and high chairs, etc. Man, children were a lot of work.

"Tired?" Rei looked, up, craning her neck to see Hotaru making her way to the couch. The younger girl looked as tired as she felt, wearing her purple cami and capri pajamas, her hair slightly wet from the shower she had taken. Rei had showered as well, laid across the seat in a pair of black booty shorts and a red tank-top.

"Just a tad bit." Rei admitted, watching as Hotaru fell backwards on the overly plush couch. Minako wandered into the room then, her silky blue night gown reaching to her knees, the straps hanging a little off her shoulders. The blonde took a seat on the couch's arm rest, smiling at the two resting girls, crossing her legs and perching her folded hands on her top knee.

"Comfortable?" They both nodded slowly, "Good," She smiled, "Makoto is making dinner now and Mamoru and Usagi have disappeared." She winked at that, "Ami has found the study and is in her own personal heaven at the moment." Minako counted off. The study was in fact one of the last rooms down the hallway, on the left, and on the main floor. It was a library/study with large white shelves that reached up to the ceiling with a large built in desk that took up the entire opposite wall from the doorway.

"What about the kids?" Rei queried, her brow furrowed as she realized they were unaccounted for. She knew they had given them each their respective baths in the overly large double sink in the kitchen, before the girls had even decided to step in the large white tiled showers. Each of the girls took turn taking care of the babies as people paired off to get cleaned up.

"They're asleep." Hotaru answered, "Minako and I took care of that. They're sleeping in Minako's room, pillows placed around them on the floor and the door is left open." Rei sighed, relaxing once more against the very comfortable seating. Minako's room was on the first floor, as was Hotaru's and Ami's. The others had opted to sleep upstairs. The big master bedroom, the first door just entering down the hallway was filled with a mini-bar (fully stocked) and fridge (also stocked). The design was to cater to the master of the house and the girls and Mamoru opted to leave that room along in deference to Minako's parents.

"Minako."

"Yes, Rei."

"You're parents are nuts to not come here." The miko finally said what she'd been thinking, finding peace in the sounds of the calming waves outside, her eyes closing as her body just seem to melt and seep against the seat cushions. She peeked out from beneath one eyelid at the blonde.

"They're nuts." Minako stated as if the mere fact should have been known to all by now. The three burst into laughter.

"Dinner's ready." Makoto called from the large family-sized kitchen, her head peeking out the room window. The three girls made it up the three steps and the few feet to the door, entering to see that they were not the first to make it upon the dinner call.

"Where'd you come from Usagi?" Minako asked, taking a seat and sitting to the right of her princess, across from the Earth's prince.

"Oh, from the beach." Usagi answered dismissively, her eyes on the food being laid out before them. She still wore her dress from earlier, the knee length red dress with the spaghetti straps. Mamoru also wore the plain grey sleeveless shirt and jeans he had arrived in earlier. The both of them having wanted to enjoy a walk on the beach…alone.

"Usagi," Rei drawled, "you're drooling." Makoto having outdone herself with steaming rice balls, sweet and sour chicken, topped with Makoto's homemade sushi and crab cakes. Steaming broccoli and sautéed mushrooms complimenting the laid out dishes.

"Funny," Mamoru grinned teasingly, "I always want her to look at me like that. Maybe I should dress up as a tasty appetizer?"

"It would make you more appealing to the eye." Usagi retorted, never taking her eyes off the food. The four other girls laughed as the older and only adult male in the house pouted, sitting across from his girlfriend.

"See if I ever give you kisses again." He warned in a growl, though none of the girls believed it for a moment. His eyes alight with mirth and love as he looked at their princess.

"Until you taste like barbecue." The Moon princess shot back, sniffing with a mocking regal air.

"Okay, you two love birds," Ami interrupted, appearing in cotton shorts and a matching flowing top with the sleeves puffed out. Her hair wet from the shower she had just left. Ami seated herself by Makoto after hearing the last bits of the 'argument', "play nice. As the future rulers," She lectured with a prudish accent, "you are only to show the strictest sanctions of love. Only touching of the hands. Only the kindest words as-" Ami giggled as Usagi reached over Makoto, covered her mouth, shaking her head.

"I'll live without barbecue tasting kisses." Usagi agreed frantically and set the rest into another fit of hilarity.

XIXIXIXIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

That night, after Mamoru and Usagi went to bed, the girls and the babies all camped out in the living room with Artemis and Luna keeping watch. The babies having awoken, at different times, from their nap earlier that night. They were crawling out of the room to find their keepers in search of nourishment and new diapers.

"Here we go silent one." Minako cooed, sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. The baby was in her lap as she tilted the bottle at an angle so he had a better chance to suck and get the nutrients he needed. The living room floor was littered with blankets, pillows and toys, the girls and babies all sitting around the living room set or floor amongst it all.

"You're doing great Mina." Artemis complimented, "You all are actually," Artemis praised the group, a pleased glint in his eye. He was perched on top the couch back rest, Luna sitting beside him.

"Taking care of babies is a big responsibility." Luna agreed, smiling, "But then again you are the Senshi." She said proudly, expecting nothing less from the very girls whom rose to the challenge of responsibility that had been placed upon them.

"Thanks guys," Rei smiled, blushing with the compliments, "but I still wonder about these little guys and where they came from." She glanced down at the baby, sucking at a pacifier in her lap. She was sitting cross-legged with her back against the left arm rest of the couch.

"Yeah," Makoto interpolated, tickling the baby's belly. Her plaid blue pajama bottoms fitting snuggling with her legs bent outward, the blue t-shirt large and swallowing her upper body in the cotton, "it's so strange." She sat back against the fire place, the cool marble seeping past the fabric and into the nerves of her back. The blonde baby boy, between her legs kicked out, giggling as he lay on his back, big blue eyes peering up at the brunette.

"Like Pluto said," Luna sighed, "you guys will just have to wait." She looked at the babies, blinking in bewilderment when she saw five tiny eyes looking at her. Luna felt a shift, the gears turning in her own mind. Whispers of a past long gone echoed… and then she blinked.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Luna found herself on the moon, back when the Moon Kingdom was still in existence, "Hello?" She called, the white glow of the moon enveloping her. The large palace standing in the far background as she stood in a large gazebo, hidden behind some of the willowing Martian trees in the farthest reaches of the Moon garden.

"Luna!" The cat twisted around, gasping as she saw the ghost of her long dead queen. Her form, misty and see-through, but the unmistakable physical distinctions of the long deceased Queen would never be forgotten.

"Queen Serenity," She bowed, "why are we here?" She wondered; face furrowing in confusion as she looked around. The Kingdom was long gone, so was this a memory? A dream?

"I don't have much time." Serenity rushed, looking around, "Darkness is on the rise and the girls are in trouble. You need to remember Luna." Her eyes were wide, beseeching. The sight alarmed the dark cat, a shiver racing up her spine.

"Remember what?" Luna questioned, feeling sweat already collect on her brow. Another enemy? Already? Her gaze searched the ghost, watching as her eyes continued to look out and about, as if she was afraid they wouldn't be alone much longer.

"Luna!" Luna and Serenity turned to see the white cat, Artemis, running towards them at full speed. He stopped before the queen, bowing, "What's going on?" He raised his head, glancing from Luna and back to the deceased apparition.

"No time." Serenity brushed away his questions impatiently, "Time is something we are short on. You will need to know things, things you should have remembered long before but it doesn't matter now." She swung her arms up in the air, showers of comets and stars swishing through the sky.

"What do you mean?" Luna exclaimed while ducking as the wind began to pick up and lighting flashed. Glancing back, she gasped….shadows danced on the palace walls, growing bigger, stretching across the garden in slow motion.

"Remember!" The Queen cried, "It is the only way." The shadows crept closer, swallowing the light of the room, darkness seeping in along with despair. Luna and Artemis remembered, like a switch going off deep within their brains. Images from the past they thought they knew…expanded. Figures came and gone, flashes of moments they had witnessed and memories uprooted.

"It is time!" The Queen screamed to the heavens as the cats were blown away, the wind sweeping them out as the darkness finally overcame the land. The Queen was gone and the shadows clawed at the air for them.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

"Artemis?" Minako called, "Luna?" Both cats shook their heads and looked up at the girls who stood over them worried. Luna cast a look around, finding the babies lying on the ground, where the girls had placed them. Their eyes sparkled with knowledge, knowledge that Luna now knew the secret to.

_'The Royal Princes!' _Luna recognized, with a quick bow of her head that the girls seem to take very little notice of. She left Artemis to assure the girls that they were fine and that they would watch the babies so the girls could go and collect the snacks for the movie.

_'Thanks for remembering Luna!'_ A voice teased inside her head, playfully sounding angry.

_'Prince Duo?'_ Luna questioned, leaving the huddle as it dissipated, landing before the babies. Artemis right beside her once the girls had left for the kitchen.

_'The one and only.'_ A voice laughed inside her head and her gaze went straight to the baby with violet eyes.

_'I am sorry we did not remember._' Luna apologized, looking at each baby with sorrowful eyes, seeking forgiveness. How could she not have known? How could she have not recognized those eyes?

_'Don't worry about it Luna._' Luna looked into a pair of bright blue eyes with curls of blonde atop a pink head_, 'We hadn't remembered until we died in our last life and were brought here. I suspect you hadn't either, so please, don't beat yourself up over it.'_

_'What do you plan?'_ Luna chanced a look at the girls whom had returned with arms full of snacks and drinks. They sat around a small table Minako had found packed away in one of the rooms. They paid little heed of what might be transpiring as Artemis still kept up a decent conversation with them, even as he could hear the same mental answers as she.

_'You'll see.'_ The baby with cool blue eyes replied. Luna nodded, making eye contact with Artemis. She did not know what the princes planned or what this could mean to the girls, but she was worried especially as she remembered the darkness the dead Queen had forewarned.

XIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXII

Inky blackness, if one looked out the large windows, would be all one could see with the moon shining brightly on the reflective surface of the water. Inside, the girls were all splayed out in various parts of the living room, sitting on the couch, loveseat or the floor as the movie played above the fire place. The babies in their laps, or placed on blankets on the ground. Hotaru looked over at the clock, rubbing her eyes, "Almost midnight." She said out loud to herself, yawning.

"I'm going to get some popcorn." Minako announced, standing up and adjusting the baby to her hip, "Does anyone want anything?"

"Guys," Makoto called, frowning at the baby in her lap, "is it me or is this thing glowing?"

"Mine is to!" Ami gasped. A bright flash of light exploded in the room, blinding the girls.

The light soon faded away, the girls blinking away any effects of momentary blindness they received.

"Ahhhhh!" Minako cried as big manly arms wrapped around her tiny waist in a possessive hold. She gaped, looking up and finding herself looking into a pair of mischievous green eyes in a tan and chiseled face with milk chocolate brown hair, his bangs hanging over and covering his left eye.

"I've been waiting to do this." The man murmured before taking her lips with his own and invading her mouth with a very explorative tongue. Minako struggled, eyes widening as she realized she was dealing with a naked, kissing man…who didn't have a pocket to hold that banana. She struggled before she was able to jump from his arms by landing a solid punch to his side and a kick against his thigh. His hold loosened as he took a step back. She fell to her hands and knees and began to crawl away for dear life with a look of utter horror etched on her features.

The man behind her, the one whom kissed like he was starved, stalked after her once he had recovered.

The Senshi of Mars found herself in a similar situation. Rei pushed away a very naked man of her own, giving him no time to put his arms around her. The brunette latched at her arms, but she quickly slipped an arm out of his grip and let a fist fly, connecting with his jaw. He landed on the ground with an 'oof,' but grabbed her ankle as she turned to run. Rei found herself lying atop the same man who had an evil glint in his icy blue eye. He wrapped an arm around her form to keep her there and kissed her, a hand buried in her tresses and one very firm, strong leg between hers. Rei gasped as his lips connected with hers, dominating-like. Rei kicked up and the man recoiled, letting out a grunt of pain. She rolled away, backing away on her hands and butt. Eyes wide with panic as she watched him roll over on his hands and knees. He crawled toward her escaping form through his pain.

"Come back here." His voice was gravely with pain and lust, determined eyes locking with the miko's violet irises. Rei frantically moved away quicker.

Makoto had been sitting on the couch near Ami when she had discovered her glowing baby and informed the others of the happenings. Her arms had come up to protect her face in case it blew up or something. Now? Makoto could only sit there stunned while a blonde male pushed her back further into the cushions of the couch and began kissing the day lights out of her. The Amazon pushed at a hard, muscular chest, trying to dislodge the man whom was straddling her and blocking her in.

The brunette Senshi's eyes went wide when she felt things she did not need to be feeling…like whatever was poking at her thigh. Panic began to set in and gave her strength against her horny attacker. He was certainly not getting the hint as he moaned actions.

"Get off pervert!" She cried, biting his bottom lip. The man flinched and Makoto bucked him off. She didn't watch as he fell onto the floor but rolled away, got up and ran like a naked man was chasing her.

He was.

On reflex, Hotaru had jumped up as soon as the flash of the light covered the room and blinded her from seeing anything else. While clearing her vision, she had taken a few steps back but was stopped in the process as hands gripped her sides. Hotaru tried to scramble away as soon as she saw a very indecently exposed male standing before her. She pushed at a well-defined chest, but the man was like a brick wall, leaning in.

"Give me a kiss babe!" The man demanded grip tightening around her waist and pulling her flushed against his firm fleshy body. Hotaru's cry was muffled when his lips covered her own and a tongue invaded her mouth. She shook her head left and right, trying to dislodge the invasion on her persona.

"Just for old time's sake!" The man protested, muttering as he pulled away but moaned when Hotaru head-butted him in the nose. He let her go, stumbling as he grabbed his nose. Hotaru ran and tripped, stumbling over her own feet. She couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

A glowing child was enough to make Ami set the baby down, just in time for that explosion of blinding light. She tried moving off the couch and away from the child, but it was like a force had kept her there. She soon found out what part of that force was.

Ami found herself being held in the lap of a smirking Chinese man. Her legs on either side of his waist, straddling him and his arms kept a tight hold around her middle. Her eyes widened in terror as she felt more than just her personal space being invaded when she felt something against her thigh. Ami thrashed, slapping at him. The man scowled, "This is no way to show me you are happy." He growled.

"Maybe I'm not," Ami snapped, getting a fist free and slammed her palm upwards, catching him in the chin. His head snapped back from the force. His hold still like a vice around her, Ami resorted to drastic measures…

She pinched his nipples. The man gasped, still reeling from her hit as his hands came up to protect a sensitive part of his anatomy. Seeing her chance, Ami jumped up and ran as the man partially recovered before stalking after her.

Outside, walking up the concrete pathway, Luna and Artemis chuckled as they oversaw that the Earth Prince and Moon Princess were returning from another long walk on the beach. They had stalked to two ever since they had escaped from their rooms, under the guise that they would be asleep. Both cats had made their presence known when the two had stopped under a particular shade of trees. Usagi had grumbled about being old enough to not have to be watched, but Mamoru greeted them happily and invited them to join in.

The walk had been relaxing as the two cats leaned against each other, but then the sounds of struggle met their ears. Glancing at each other in alarm, Luna rushed on ahead and Artemis stuck with the couple, whom were unaware and not able to hear the sounds like the cats could.

She jumped up to one of the open windows, leaping down by the entryway area, "What is going on?"

Luna's frantic question went ignored. Her eyes widened, seeing the scared looks on all her Senshis' faces and the exposed men whom prowled after the frightened girls. With a feral cry she ran to stand between the two groups, the girls escaping into the hallway with Luna as the barrier to head off the men. One of the boys was drawing closer as the girls piled in to the first room. Luna scratched the nearest boy trying to grab at her girls.

"Luna!" A cool voice protested, almost growled. The distraction was enough for the girls to finish piling into the nearby bedroom. The men and cats could hear a lock turn and many pieces of furniture being placed in front of the door to act as a barricade.

"How dare you?" Luna hissed, standing guard in front of the hallway entry when the men made a move towards it, once again, "They are ladies to be properly treated."

"But Luna," The blonde man pleaded, pausing in step to peer down at the dark cat. His comrades had stopped as well, glancing from Luna and to the white door the girls had hid themselves behind, "we just missed them so much."

"No excuse Quatre!" Luna cried angrily, "You just frightened them and they have no memories of you at all!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Artemis cried, coming in the room with Usagi and Mamoru at his heels, or paws. The three stopped in their tracks, stunned. Usagi's face flushed and she quickly diverted her eyes. Mamoru narrowed his eyes at seeing very naked men in a house that was supposed to be full of women…and babies.

"Who are you?" Mamoru demanded, standing in front of his girlfriend, ready to defend her in case these guys attacked. He was sure to keep his eyes above chin level. Usagi made sure the door was open, just in case.

"Mamoru," Luna addressed, still glaring at the group of men. She turned to the Prince of Earth, grudgingly following protocol, "meet the planetary princes."

"Hello, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity." The brunette with the unruly hair spoke up in his deep voice. The group greeted, showing a bit of civility as they paused in their chase, with a bow. Never mind the lack of clothing. They still had the regal air just before turning back into hungered cavemen and resumed their advancing on the door that held the rest of the Senshi.

"Get back you fiends." Luna cried with her claws out and ready to defend, standing vigilant in front of the hall.

"Hold on!" Usagi called behind her boyfriend, "Who are you again and why are you standing here naked?" Usagi poked her head around, much to the chagrin of her boyfriend, "And where are the girls?" Unbidden, Usagi's gaze followed where the men had previously been heading. Blinking, she looked back at the men whom had paused under her command, "They're hiding? How badly did you scare them?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I thought it could use some revision. Likely some mistakes still, but I feel a whole lot better about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi quietly knocked on the plain white door that held all the girls in the master bedroom of the beach house. She kept an eye on all of the men in the room who all looked at her and the door with a predatory gleam in their eyes, all but Mamoru. He was staring at the boys, ready to bash their heads in if they made one indecent move towards her or him. Usagi didn't have to wonder why her friends locked themselves away. When a man looked at you like that, when naked, it usually didn't make one think the most pure of thoughts. And the way Luna said they attacked the girls hadn't helped, She thought, hearing some shuffling from behind the door and murmurs.

"Go away!" Usagi blinked, before sending the men a perturbed look.

"What the hell did you do to them besides pop out and attack them with tails wagging?" Usagi exclaimed. The men blushed; some of the few sat down, but where perched on the edge of their seats, all eyes glancing at the door frequently.

"Princess," The man with braided hair, grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "we're sorry that we scared the girls but you two must understand." He gave the couple an imploring look, "If you hadn't seen that someone you loved over a millennia and lived a life time only to die and remember your last moments with them. You're constantly replaying the role of them dying before your eyes; it'll make you very eager to make sure you're alive and so are they."

"Okay," Mamoru interrupted with hands up, shaking his head, "those girls are like sisters to me. With them scared and hearing you talk like that is not something I want to hear or know about." The other men rolled their eyes or snorted.

"Though you can't deny you'd be the same." The man with green eyes said. Mamoru looked at Usagi before giving her a half smile, looking over her in the pink skirt and sky-blue crew-neck shirt she wore for their date.

"No," He said and Usagi felt her heart plummet, "I can't deny it." And then it was stuck in her throat, her hands clasping before her.

"Mamoru!" Usagi breathed before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the guys, "So, before we get even more distracted who are you all?" The man who looked Chinese with the fierce coal black eyes stood and Usagi remembered to keep her eyes on his face because her boyfriend was in the room.

"My name is Wufei," The man introduced, an arrogant air about him, "I am the Prince of Uranus, betrothed to the Princess of Mercury." He bowed his head and sat again, eyes closed and head turned away as if any more of an introduction was beneath him.

"I'm," The man with the braid started with a grin and exaggerated bow to the waist, "Duo. Prince of Pluto and in love with our resident firefly." He gave them a wink and stood off to the side of the couch, leaning and resting a hand on the back of the couch, letting someone else take the stage.

"Hello," The blonde man bowed formerly, smiling, "I'm Quatre. Prince of Mercury, brother to Ami and in love with the Princess of Jupiter, Makoto." He had stood for his presentation but sat as soon as he had said his piece, in the love seat.

"My name is Heero," The man with cool blue eyes said with a smirk, "Prince of Jupiter and betrothed to the Princess of Mars." The man nodded his head to show that he was finished, leaning back against the armrest of the couch, opposite of the braided man and the Chinese man, whom sat in the middle of it.

"I am Trowa," The last man said with an impassive face, but his one visible eye sparkled, "Prince of Neptune and in love with Minako." He finished with a look at the door the girls had thus far stayed in throughout the entire time the introductions were being made. He had his back against the wall, facing the hallway in wait.

"Wait," Usagi held up her hands, shaking them and her head, "back up. I know Luna said you were the planetary princes but I don't remember you."

"No, you don't," Luna agreed, "but you will. Both of you." She looked at Usagi and Mamoru, "Hold hands and touch your heads together. Think of your friends and their happiness."

"But I thought the girls were in love with the generals before they turned evil." Usagi blinked confused, sharing a glance with Mamoru since they had been his generals at one point. Mamoru frowned as well, reaching for Usagi's hand and grasping it in his.

"Those assholes." Duo bit out sharply. Usagi backed away, looking at all the guys' faces, "wished the girls had loved them."

"It was true that they had a certain fondness for them," Trowa admitted grudgingly, "and before we came into the picture they might have."

"So they were just friends?" Mamoru questioned with a raised brow, skeptical but at the same time kind of hoping it was true. The generals had been his closest confidents and friends in those times. Their betrayal had hurt them, but when the girls had remembered the pain had cut at him again. Part of him would be thankful if the girls had never loved his generals.

"You could say that." Quatre sighed," You'll remember soon enough." Mamoru and Usagi just exchanged looks before taking each other's hands and leaning in. Their heads touched and the world around them faded away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The royal couple stepped away, feeling the shift in the air, inhaling the scents of things long forgotten. Looking around, they found themselves in the courtyard, the Moon Palace overlooking them. It was the final resting place where they both had perished. Mamoru held Usagi close, neither were surprised to find themselves dressed as they were in the past.

"My daughter, Prince Endymion," A voice called, "it is good to see you, but now you must let your minds open and let the memories come back to you."

"Mother," Usagi called, surprised to hear the voice that she could only hear in her dreams and had become just a whisper of a memory.

"No time my sweet." The voice was filled with sadness and regret, "Do as I say."

Mamoru and Usagi both closed their eyes; memories began to play out until that final day. The end of the Silver Millennium.

~B~B~B~~B~~B~~B~B~B~B

_Usagi and Mamoru both looked around; standing in the same court yard they had appeared before. The Prince's and Princess's forms nothing but swirling mists, watching the countless fights of youma and soldiers scattered across the palace grounds._

_"We're at the battle." Usagi gasped as Mamoru took her hand and rushed her away from the scene, they ran into the palace and stopped in their tracks. Before them was Sailor Mars battling Jadeite in the main entry way, the high marble ceilings glowing brightly, but darkness peeked through. Cracks were forming like lighting streaks across the large expanse, up the formal staircases and the high columns that lent the regal and rich air for guest to notice first. _

_"Stop this Jadeite," Mars pleaded with a hiss, her eyes narrowed as she stood to the right of the doorway, opposite of Jadeite in this face off, "What has changed with you?" _

_"What has changed?" The General laughed, "You have changed. You fell in love with that fool, Heero. You should have loved me!" He shouted, bringing down his sword that the Senshi of Fire quickly parried, bringing up a commissioned sword she had found just before the fight. _

_"You are a fool, Jadeite," Mars hissed, "I love you as my friend and brother. I can never love a man whose loyalties could so easily be swayed." She thrust him back, sending him flying onto his back. He quickly stood, just as a large piece of the ceiling fell just where he had lain._

_"Maybe," Jadeite growled, "but you will never know the fruition of your love now because you and all your friends die this night." Jadeite gave a cry and jumped into the battle. Their swords locked again and again, sparks flying from the blades. Attacks of fire and dark energy flew, hitting the crumbling walls. Then with a cry of triumph, Jadeite slashed down and swiped the girl across the chest. Mars went still, her eyes wide in surprise. Blood coating down her uniform as she fell to her knees._

_"No!" Usagi sobbed as Mamoru held her to him, her eyes filling with tears as she watched._

_"Heero." Mars breathed her last breath. _

_"Rei!" A cry tore down the hall. The two apparitions and the general twisted around to see the man, Heero, standing high up on the overlooking balcony of the stairway, pain and anguish on his usually emotionless face, staring down at the one he had loved and sworn to protect. Heero tilted his head foreword, hiding his face, "You'll die a million deaths for what you've done Jadeite," The man's voice was low, but it held the threat and promise of a thousand hearts shattering and the three in the room shivered to hear the danger this man radiated._

_"I loved her!" Jadeite cried hatefully, "I will join her in death." The general raised a dagger, aiming at his heart, but a blast of lighting knocked him away from the fallen girl._

_"You don't deserve to even share the same breathing space." Heero was there before the man, holding Jadeite up by the neck with one hand and a dagger pressed to the man's abdomen, "You will never join her," Heero taunted the man who was gasping for breath, "you will die alone." Jadeite's eyes widened with fear._

_"No!" He gasped as Heero pressed the blade into him, slicing it through the skin up to his chest. He dropped the man, letting the life bleed out of him, "No!" Jadeite sobbed, trying to crawl to the girl's body, but he was too weak. Heero passed him by, and the general watched the other man kissed the girl's dead lips._

_"Rei," Heero muttered brokenly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He held her body, cradling it his, "I will find you. In the next life and every life after." The man kissed up and down her face, "I vow it." He lay her down and took out another dagger, kneeling by her lifeless form, "I love you." His arm came down in an ark and he fell, arms wrapping around Rei's body and died, the two lovers intertwined._

_"No," Usagi whimpered._

_"Let's go Usagi." Mamoru pulled her along, avoiding all the bodies. They ran up the stairs, like an invisible force was leading them. Neither knew why it mattered, but it did. _

_A long hallway, the ceiling falling around them and columns toppling over, lead them into a giant room, a vast floor open, high windows looking out at what was once a beautiful scene was now a gory, nightmarish image. It was the ballroom, where many dances and much merriment had been made and shared. The two walked to the balcony that would overlook the dance floor below, hearing the clashing of battle._

_""Jupiter!" Usagi gasped, leaning forward on the railing, unable to look away. The General Nephrite and Jupiter were in a dance of swords and magic of their own. Jupiter jumped back, avoiding a lethal attack of dark energy. The two stood at opposite ends of the dance floor, coming to an almost half circle as they sought for weaknesses in their opponent. The dance floor carried many scars of the fight that must have been awhile, large gaping dents and holes littered the floors and walls. Both Jupiter and Nephrite were breathing hard, bodies littered with tears and scratches._

_"Fucking die!" Jupiter cursed, as the man appeared before her and she landed a lightning bolt to his abdomen. Nephrite went flying into the farthest wall, the shaky foundation having a tone of the ceiling fall around him, marble piling up on the floor._

_"Oh, but darling, we both will be in bliss in the afterlife if I have something to say about it," Nephrite spat as he came flying at her._

_"You would like to think so traitor!" Jupiter retorted, flying at him head on, neither held a blade in their hands, but then, Nephrite conjure one at the last minute, catching the Senshi of Lighting in the side. Jupiter hissed in pain and grabbed her side, jumping back and away from the man, glowering at the man she had once cared for. Makoto fell to one knee, Usagi's cry of agony unheard by the two below._

_"This is your entire fault. Makoto!" Nephrite accused, "If you had just loved me, like you should have, instead of that miserable pansy then none of this would be happening."_

_"No," Jupiter shook her head, peeking down at the wound as the blood still ran. It was worse than she thought, "that pansy is more man than you could ever be and the only one who I could ever love." She smirked, "And that can just kill you for all I care." She stood, suddenly got dizzy, "What the…?" She murmured._

_"After you my lady!" Nephrite laughed, "The dagger was poisoned." Jupiter's eyes widen, staring at him as he held up the dagger for her viewing pleasure, "I knew you never would expect it and now we can be together." He said cheerily, a large arrogant smile on that once handsome face._

_"Makoto!" Usagi and Mamoru looked up from the view below, turning to see a blonde man jump off the balcony and land below where Makoto was currently kneeling. He crouched beside her, wrapping his arms around her suddenly shaking form as she fell to the side. Makoto lifted a hand and brushed the man's cheek._

_"Quatre," She smiled, her voice getting weak, "I'll always love you, you know that?" She choked as Quatre held her tighter, his light blue eyes clouding over with worry and sadness. Hopelessness beginning to take root._

_"Shush, love," The man kissed her to quiet such talk, "I know and I love you, till the end of time." Makoto smiled, blood seeping through the seams of her lips, dribbling down her chin. The veins beneath her skin began to pop out, the color turning a nasty tone of green as the poison spread._

_"Quatre," She leaned up and kissed him, "goodbye." She whispered and went limp in his arms. Usagi cried, holding her hand over her mouth as she watched another one of her friends died. Below the blonde man's shoulders shook, sobbing as he held Makoto's body._

_"Touching!" Nephrite mocked, furious that he had to witness the moment and that he had let it happen, "But it will be my soul that joins her in the afterlife. My blood will mix with hers."_

_"Don't," Usagi and Mamoru started, surprised to hear the scary, creepy voice which came from the blonde, "you dare defile her in that way." Quatre looked up and Usagi scooted closer to Mamoru. The blonde's eyes were dilated, a crazed look on his face. He exhaled and inhaled heavily, his body heaving with every breath. Nephrite took a step back, eyes wide as the man, whom he had previously called a pansy, stalked his way towards him, "You love her did you?" The man yelled, cackling in a mad crazy way that sent the hairs on the back of one's neck standing on end._

_"He's gone mad," Mamoru uttered, his eyes wide as he watched the scene below. It was like a horror movie, one couldn't look away. _

_"I-I-I-," Nephrite stuttered, back against the wall. His body shook, scared as the other man advanced. What beast had he unleashed? His eyes, they were turning black. What was going on? _

_The man leaned forward, his lips near Nephrite's ear, "But she will never love you." The man growled. Nephrite felt a burning pain take hold of his heart. He looked down and he choked on his nest breath as the other man pulled his heart out of his chest, "And you will die with that knowledge." The man smiled, turning away as the body of his enemy fell to the floor. He wiped his hand of the man's blood. Quickly, he picked up the blade, the same that had taken his angel from this world._

_"We will be together again." He sliced his wrist and dropped the dagger. He walked over to the Senshi's cold body, wrapping himself around it as his life slowly left him and he kissed her one last time, as death claimed his very soul._

_"Go Usagi," Mamoru whispered, not daring to stir the air another moment with their presence. The air was stifling, shutting down as the lovers' final resting place._

_The Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon made their exit, running back down the hall they had come from. That unwitting knowledge of where to go, leading them down another hallway and down a flight of stairs and through a couple more halls when they found themselves in the gardens, happening upon another scene. The two stood by the hedges, bodies littering the ground but for the two that clashed in the middle of the small watered pond, turned to ice._

_"Where is your dragon now?" Zoicite taunted, slashing his sword through the air but the Senshi of Ice dodged the steel, shifting back. Her own daggers went flying through the air, landing square in the man's left shoulder._

_"Where's your common sense?" She shot back, standing to the other side of the garden opposite of her opponent. Zoicite grunted as he removed the daggers and threw them, but they became nothing but a puddle after they had left his hand._

_"To think you could have loved me. I would have been here for you," He snapped. Mercury scowled._

_"Yet here you are, the traitor to his prince. Killer of people. I think I chose wisely." Ami commented smugly, smirking. Zoicite scowled, sending a shower of crystal shards at her with the fling of his hand. Ami jumped away, spraying a mist across the garden so that she could hide._

_"Ha!" Zoicite laughed, "You think this pathetic tactic will work against me?" Zoicite called a crystal blade in his hand, "Is that all you could do?"_

_"How about this?" Zoicite grunted, looking down to find two ice daggers in his leg._

_"Don't force my hand Ami!" He warned._

_"Or what?" She dared. Zoicite frowned, fist clenched as he gritted his teeth in anger. And then he threw up his hand and pink dust mingled with the mist, becoming part of it._

_"Have it your way." The General smiled. Mercury began to cough; the mist dissipating and running towards them was a figure. A man with coal black hair and eyes as dark as night, blaring furiously as if the fires of hell were at his command. _

_"Ami!" He slid beside her, catching her body before it fell into the dried blood that stained the once pristine marble of the walkways._

_"Wufei," Ami coughed, holding her stomach, "poison." The dark haired man's eyes narrowed dangerously, shaking his head before he clenched his jaw._

_"Hold in there, genius. We'll get the cure." He kissed her hair, scowling at the smirking blonde man whom stood across from the pair. Grinning lecherously with his long blonde hair whipping around him at the wind that Wufei had commanded._

_"There is no cure," Zoicite shrugged, beginning to cough himself._

_"Damn you!" Wufei cursed, "There better be a fucking cure because if she dies I will have no mercy on your pathetic soul."_

_"I'm dying," Zoicite laughed, "and so is she. We will die as one." Zoicite fell to the ground and that was when Wufei realized that Mercury was no longer trying to sit up…she didn't have the strength too._

_"No," He whispered desperately, his face filled with his inner turmoil. He grabbed both sides of her face, kissing her reverently, "I won't let you go. Do you hear me?" His gaze searching those blue eyes that had always been filled with an inner fire and intelligence. Now, they were filled with pain and that fire was dwindling._

_"It's no good, love," Ami coughed, accepting her fate, "but I will die with only one man and that is you." Wufei nodded, leaning back as he searched her eyes. He did not question her words. His life was hers, had always been her's. He would not live a life without her, not if he could help it. Just as he would not want her to journey death alone. No, not his precious genius. He'd follow her, as he always had. Wufei leaned forward and inhaled her scent once last time before giving her one last kiss and standing, making his way to the dying man's side._

_"There is nothing you can do." Zoicite grinned in triumph, looking up at the angry dark haired male._

_"Actually," A sword formed in his hand, "you'll die alone." Zoicite's eyes widened in surprise and fury._

_"No!" And his head rolled, his blood adding to the mix of many others in the garden. The Dragon of Uranus did not relish his victory. Wufei rushed back to the petite woman's side. She was barely hanging on to life._

_"I love you," He breathed, lips brushing hers, "I will find you no matter what life or where I am. I vow it to you. I will protect you better."_

_"Wufei," Ami smiled, caressing his cheek, her arm shaking from the effort, "I just want you to know I love you and I wait for the day you are with me, again." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and he knew she was gone. With a strangled cry of his inner suffering Wufei plunged his blade into his aching heart._

_"No more," Usagi whimpered her cheeks tear stained, "I don't want to watch anymore." She pressed herself into her lover's side, feeling her own heart ache at seeing the scenes. She hated, couldn't bear to see more. _

_"Usako," Mamoru held her close, ignoring his own tears, "we must. We have to know." Usagi nodded grudgingly and they fled from the scene, that invisible knowledge leading them back into the palace. The duo found themselves in the west wing, where the royal family and their guards slept._

_The royal dup could hear the sounds of battle before the came into the main living area. The high ceiling long gone, opening up to an angry blackness. Mamoru and Usagi stood in the doorway, their eyes upon the figures locked in close combat._

_"Mother fucker," Minako cried, bringing her blade down on the white haired General Kunzite, whom blocked her hit. Minako twirled, unwinding her sword from his to get a great distance set up between her and the head general._

_"Talking dirty Minako," Kunzite smiled coldly, "I waited to hear you speak to me like that for a time now." He then narrowed his eyes, "But I bet you talk sweet nothings to that silent man you call a lover." He spat out the word lover._

_"He may be silent but in bed he is nothing but burning hot in my arms," Minako taunted. Kunzite growled taking the offensive, "You would be cold and bore me to tears." Minako jumped back, not missing a beat._

_"You'll never find out will you?" Kunzite snapped, slashing down his blade and creating a large hole in the floor._

_"Thank the Goddesses." Minako retorted, kicking him in his side and sending him rolling across the floor._

_"Why him?" Kunzite demanded, coming to his feet, "He could never treat you like the goddesses you should be treated."_

_"He treats me better than any I have ever known." Minako answered with quiet conviction. Kunzite shook his head, charging and their blades met, both trying to push the other back._

_"I loved you. You could have, should have loved me." Kunzite groused, grinding his teeth together_

_"Never." Minako declared and that was when she gasped, back arching as a searing pain tore up her spine. Kunzite had dug a knife into her back._

_"But it'll be my arms you die in." Kunzite laughed, grinning maniacally. He was then thrown across the room and the cold, blue orbs Minako had been looking into were replaced by warm green emeralds._

_"Trowa." Minako sighed, falling into his arms, her blade falling from her grasp. Trowa held her close, pressing his cheek to hers. Minako wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, "I love you." Minako nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, "I always have. I never told you before because I was scared."_

_"No," Trowa smelled and kissed her hair before kissing her nose and lips, "I was scared as well," Trowa stared imploringly into her eyes. "I love you and I was afraid, too. Afraid you'd never let yourself be with me. You'd grow bored with me."_

_"Never1" Minako gasped, "You are my soul and heart Trowa, without you I cannot live."_

_"Then live now, for us." Trowa beseeched, tears prickling his eyes and shoulders shaking as he watched her eyes grow darker as death began to sink in._

_"I'm too weak." Minako muttered, her hold loosening, "I was too weak to realize what we had, what we could be."_

_"No," Trowa denied reverently, "we are both to blame. I let my insecurities get in the way."_

_"Trowa," Minako coughed, "kiss me." And the brunette complied taking her lips, kissing each other with all the love and passion they had been too afraid to show. Minako slowly slipped away into death, his lips the last thing she'll ever taste in this life. Trowa still kissed those cold lips, until he finally pulled away. He held her, face buried in her hair as the pain and hurt burned at his throat and where his heart once beated in his chest, for her. He placed a hand over those beautiful blue eyes that had been filled with life, but were now dead and cold, shutting them forever._

_"You never did deserve her." Trowa looked up, seeing the Kunzite standing, wiping his mouth off from the blood. His uniform in tatters and scratches littering his body. The fight between Kunzite and Minako had been long and arduous…until he plunged the blade into her spine._

_"Maybe," Trowa conceded, his face an impassive mask. His heart, his passion was dead now. Minako was dead._

_"I loved her." Kunzite yelled, his cry echoing, "And there will be a day I will be with her." Kunzite smirked, the knife he had used on Minako in his hand, "I will have her in death." The blade was knocked from his hand, a strong grip on his wrist. Kunzite gasped, seeing the man with dead eyes before him, staring into his own with no life or emotion in those depths. A chill went through the hardened general. _

_"You will die," Trowa allowed in a toneless voice, "but you will never be with her." Trowa sliced the man's throat with his own sword, the dagger with Minako's blood in his other hand. Kunzite fell to the floor, still alive. He could not move as the life blood seeped out of him and onto the dirty, cold marble imperfection. He watched as Trowa turned from him, walking to the fallen blonde's side. Trowa kneeled by Minako's side, wrapping his arms around her cold form when he took his own life. Minako and Trowa holding each other in death, their bodies twined together as if they were merely sleeping lovers. Kunzite choked on his own blood. The vision burned into his memory forever._

_"My friends!" Usagi cried, her chest hurt with the sobbing that wracked her small form._

_"Hold on Usagi." Mamoru looked around, "Saturn. We have to find Hotaru." Usagi shook her head, shoulders shaking._

_"It hurts to watch them in pain," She choked, sniffling as she looked up at him imploringly._

_"I know, but we must." Mamoru pleaded, knowing and hating that Usagi had to go through this. Usagi nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it before she pulled him away._

_Outside in by the lake they had taken many walks together, Mamoru and Usagi found Hotaru. She stood before a man with long braided hair._

_"I love you." The man declared, looking at the Senshi of Saturn sadly, his form swathed in black as he held a scythe._

_"I love you too." The smaller girl replied with a sad smile before the man took her in his arms. Her own wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly as the Moon Kingdom fell into dust in the far background._

_"I don't care what will happen," He declared tucking her head under his chin, "I will find you in the lifetimes to come. I am Shinigami of Death. I know these things," He smiled though it was plain to the on lookers that it was forced._

_"Duo," Hotaru sighed, "I want you to know that I will live again. I will be able to interact and be with you in the open, not in secret as we have been. One of these days, I will be allowed to walk amongst others."_

_"It seems like forever ago when I sneaked onto Saturn and we met those many years ago." He nodded, kissing her forehead, closing his eyes as he fought back tears. He needed to be brave for her, needed her to know, that he would be her forever smiling lover._

_"I was in awe," Hotaru admitted, "you were the first to venture on my planet. I had been so lonely. Afraid of being alone," Hotaru looked up at him, smiling sadly, but you brought life into my heart. Light was once again in my life. I could never love another more." A flash of light came from the crumbling palace and the two lovers pulled a part, staring into the distance before looking back at each other once more._

_"This isn't goodbye." He breathed, leaning down and capturing her lips in a smoldering kiss. Hotaru licked her lips, standing back as she stared into his eyes with bittersweet love._

_"Never said it was." Hotaru raised her glaive and everything disappeared in a blinding white light._


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi and Mamoru both pulled away, gasping for breath as they tore out of the memories. They both looked at each other before quickly coming together again, holding to each other tightly. They both had just witnessed their friends', sisters' and comrades' deaths. They were never there to see it in the past. They only know that they had been together. Never had they wondered if the others had ever died alone or with someone by their side. The startling realization that their ends could have been so much worst, dying in the arms of the enemy whom had killed you. Dying because someone was crazed enough to turn their back on you and all they worked for in blind jealousy was a sobering thought.

"Now, you understand," The one called Trowa brought them out of their dark musings, making the couple turn to the men they could now remember as friends, allies and brothers. All the men looked back at them, in their eyes Usagi and Mamoru could see the pain reflected in those pools. Some were more easily hidden than others, but it was there. It was as if the men were reliving that final memory of that day, just as the royal couple before them had.

Luna and Artemis still stood in the archway that leads down the hall and, thus, to the main bedroom the girl's had squared themselves away in. The two guardian cat's shared a look. They had not shared the journey of the Prince and Princess, but they knew what memories had been on the forefront. The deceased Queen had shared much of the same images with them. Artemis leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Luna's cheek. The black cat closed her eyes and fell into the comforting touch. Her boys and girls, oh how it hurt deep within her soul. She could do nothing for the past though. For now, the present and future, she could guide them all once again. Help the girl's in their transition to remember.

"Oh, guys!" Usagi gushed sorrowfully, going and hugged the men, forgetting their state of dress or lack of one, "I'm glad you were there for them." She sobbed, falling to her knees as the sadness engulfed her, coming at her full force. Now, it was over and she was just left with the feelings that had built up in her as she had watched her friends die.

"Usako," Mamoru was there, holding her and kissing her tears away, "they're here now. The girls and guys." He whispered in her ear as she buried her head in his chest. Her form was shaking, cried muffled by his silk buttoned down, blue shirt. He was kneeling with her, encasing his body around her petite form as if he could protect her from the hurtful images they had seen.

"Maybe it's time she rested?" Quatre suggested kindly, his blue eyes on the couple with gentle warmth reflecting in those blue eyes that were so much like Ami's. Mamoru nodded, lifting the small girl up into his arms.

"Thanks," He replied gratefully to the blonde man, turning and heading past Luna and Artemis, up the stairs to Usagi's bedroom, carrying her bridal style. He pushed open the door and laid her down, but Usagi would not let him go and thus he crawled into bed with her, letting her curl around him for comfort until they both fell asleep.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~V~B~B~B~B~B

"No problem." Quatre answered; the five men having watched as the royal couple left, heading up the stairs to the second floor. The men then turned their attention back to the door that all five girls had locked themselves behind. Eyes sharp, waiting for a chance that the door might open, if just a little, then they could get in there and talked to them.

"I can't believe they're cowering," Wufei snorted, arms crossing as he stared at the door with open disdain. Not because the girls were in fact cowering behind a slate of wood, but because the door was there and blocking his way. Oh, and Luna and Artemis too.

"Barely legal girls not flipping out when the babies they had been watching turn to naked, hormone driven men that attack them? And they don't know these men much less how they got there?" Was Artemis's sarcastic comment, "Sure, Wufei, they had no reason to run for their lives at that moment." Wufei's cheeks puffed out but he didn't deny it, knowing that Artemis's remark held truth.

"We'll just give them some time to simmer down, Wuu-man." Duo shrugged, plopping down onto the couch cushion beside him, hands behind his head as he smirked, "We gave them a fright. I mean, if it was reversed I don't think I would have ran, but then women are complicated."

Wufei snorted, elbowing the long haired brunette in the ribs. He smirked in satisfaction with Duo grunted in pain, "Don't call me that ridiculous name."

"Fighting won't solve this." Quatre motioned to the door, standing straight, glancing at the two sitting on the couch with a small frown marring his handsome features.

Heero leaned forward, glaring at the door from his perch on the armrest of the couch, one seat cushion further over from Wufei, "It's just like another mission," his tone was hard, bringing the other five's attention to him, "we have targets. We watch and wait for movement. If they don't move, we don't move. If the target is holed up, we set up point and stake the place out until they leave, we follow and strike."

Luna and Artemis shared looks of alarm, glancing back to see that all the men were nodding in agreement, the boys' faces twisting into looks of determination. Was this their soldier personas they had gained from the previous dimension they had lived? Why did they sound like they were using assassination plans to wait out the girls? Strike the target? What?

"You're not going to stake out the door are you?" Luna exclaimed, seeing that none of the men moved, perched at the edge of their seats or only two feet away from the door and her. Her eyes went wide as she replayed their conversation in her head, "You are not striking the girls in anyway shape or form! This is not some enemy!" She stomped down her front paw, huffing as she let her ire control her actions.

Trowa smirked, looking down at the two cats. He had moved to sit against the pool table, his backside leaning against it with his arms crossed over his muscled chest, "We're staking out the door and we won't be striking anyone. Heero was merely using an example of previous missions we can use in situations such as these."

Artemis let his jaw drop, "Are you kidding me?" He shook his head, blinking his blue eyes at the five men, "Just what kind of place was this? These missions you've done together? Is this why you all are totally comfortable with being naked this close together?"

That gave the five men pause, sharing looks. Luna knew they must have been communicating telepathically. Their eyes shifting and connecting with each other until Quatre turned to them, his cheeks flushed red, "Well, we've had training in many art forms and techniques. There were times where we've seen each other in such states before. Necessity overcoming modesty, like medical attention, spying or acting for the benefit of a target."

"I don't want to know." Artemis shook his head and then sighed, "No, I do. Right now though, I think you all just need to go and get some sleep. We'll find you clothes and then feel free to tell me what you want about that last dimension." He frowned, "It sounds…chaotic."

"Oh, it was." Dup whistled loudly, rolling his eyes, "If peace was gained, someone came around to fuck it up. Who did they call? The Gundam pilots."

"Or Preventers." Wufei corrected, eyes closed before opening and directing that intense gaze on the white door again.

"Yeah, that too. Mostly because we all worked there." Duo laughed softly as he remembered those days.

Luna merely closed her eyes, brow furrowed as she shook her head. It would certainly be a long night, ensuring that the boys left the girls alone until they felt ready to come out and faced the heathens. Hopefully, she could find them some clothes before then.

~B~BBB~~~BBB~B~BBBB~BBB~BBBB~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

"Come on," Duo moaned in agony after only two hours of waiting, "it's not like they can stay in there forever. They have to eat, drink and use certain utilities sometime!" His hands thrust out and motioning to the door as he turned his head and looked to the other pilots imploringly as if they could do something to speed up time or make it to where the girls had to come out.

"You'd be surprised." Artemis muttered, giving the door a sideways glance as he tried to remember if that was the bedroom with the bathroom and mini-fridge in it.

"Shut up baka, we're not going to smoke them out, set off a bomb or try and set off a tear gas grenade to try and get them to come out from behind one single, wooden door." Wufei groused, having moved to the floor sometime in between. He sat in the lotus style, hands on his knees and eyes closed, looking like he was focusing on meditating. Really, he was pushing his energy out to try and 'sway' one of the girls to open the door.

"Those might work…" Trowa's questioned, his voice sounded as if he was thinking it over. Looking over, Luna could see that contemplative look on his features as he stared at the door in silent resilience.

"You are not setting anything off in here." Artemis grumbled, lying on the floor by her as he glared at the boys grumpily for being stubborn and not sleeping. Thus, he and Luna wouldn't be sleeping.

"Stick to the plan." Heero's voice reverberated from his chest, having moved the loveseat to where he could sit and watch the door like a man on a mission.

Artemis mentally cursed them and really did hope that the girls had hid in the master bathroom with stocked supplies.

"Looks like it was," Artemis smirked, seeing five men still around the door the next morning, bickering about whether or not if the girls were even in there anymore. The sun was peeking high in the sky, growing closer to noon. And they were still naked…

In the kitchen, Usagi and Mamoru were in standing at the window that looked out into the living room. Both wearing robes as Mamoru sipped at coffee and Usagi drank her tea. The blonde monarch leaned against her boyfriend's side as she continued to look at the men with a mix of pity and annoyance. She rubbed her face as if she could rub away her annoyance. The men were still naked, looking hungrily at the door as if they were going to satisfy all frustrations on it and imagine it was one of the girls it hid from them. She glanced irritably up at Mamoru, whom slowly turned to see his girlfriend's expression.

"They're in love." Mamoru supplied weakly with a small shrug and sheepish smile. He drank some more of his coffee to stall anymore need to defend naked men.

"Couldn't they at least put clothes on?" Usagi waved a hand in the direction of the nude men, her face scrunched up.

"I didn't bring enough clothes for them." Mamoru sighed, hoping that he wouldn't have to supply any of his clothes to these men. He remembered them, was even friends with them. But they were naked and he wasn't giving anyone his boxers or pants to just cover themselves.

"We'll go out shopping." Usagi replied, "Get them clothes. They're not going anywhere." She pointed out with an amused smile, pointing at the door for emphasis. Mamoru chuckled, grabbing her arm as he sat in a high stool, plopped her down in his lap to give her a kiss.

"True." He agreed, not even glancing back at the men as he kissed her temples.

"Okay," Usagi giggled, reluctant to pull away, "guys," No one looked at her and she wasn't at all surprised, "we're going to go get you clothes. Give us your sizes and then the girls might be interested in seeing you once you're clothed." Usagi blinked; surprised to find a piece of paper in her hand no sooner had she made the statement. On the piece of paper was the names and their sizes in shirts, pants and shoes, "That works," Usagi shrugged, heading up stairs to her room and changing. Mamoru followed suit, having just the need to throw on a pair of jeans. He quickly came back down and rolled his eyes. None of the guys had moved.

Usagi hadn't taken long, wearing a pair of white shorts with a white vest and a blue undershirt beneath it; she was slipping on her sneakers as she stumbled down the stairs. She was quick to catch herself, sending an amused Mamoru a sheepish glance.

"Ready?" Mamoru waved his keys in her face, once she had moved closer enough.

"Let's go." Usagi stuck her tongue out, snatching the keys from his hand before turning to walk out the main door. The two gripped hands as they made the walk down the path, their cars all out in a circled drive, lined up.

"Usagi," A voice whispered, hissing their names, "Mamoru." The couple glanced at each other questioningly, slowly turning until they saw that Rei had her head stuck out of a window to the right side of the house, where the master bedroom was located. The miko was glaring at them, "Help us get out of this damn house." The Senshi of Mars hissed. Usagi giggled, seeing that the other girls were swarming the window, in need of an escape. Usagi and Mamoru helped each girl out one by one, each looking relieved to be out of the one room area.

"Head inside and get our keys Usagi," Minako kept her voice low, taking frequent glances at the door.

"But guys!" Usagi tried to protest, glancing at Mamoru uneasily. Though she wondered why the girls had never just crawled out of the window before, she wasn't going to question it. Everyone had their scared, stupid moments.

"Do it." Rei and Makoto demanded with heated looks. Usagi looked at Mamoru once more, seeing the man smiling and hating him for it.

"Come on Usako," He grinned, "the girls might need the breather." Usagi glanced back at the girls whom looked so frazzled. They all still wore their pajamas, but didn't seem to care. Usagi sighed, unable to deny a person in need, especially her Senshi whom looked so hopeful. The blonde with the pigtails sighted, before turning around and heading on back inside. She glanced to the guys, neither had looked away from the door and none of the guys looked her way. Good.

Usagi moved to the small table that sat on the wall to the left of the door. Hooks for keys and papers all just seem to congregate to that area. She quickly looked it over. She smiled in triumph, reaching for them…

"What are you getting Usagi?" Usagi froze, shifting her eyes to where they keys were and back to the guys, all of them looking at her curiously. Of all the freaking times to look…

"Um," Usagi grappled with an excuse, "Mamoru left something behind. He is being weird!" She shook her head, hand reaching in the general direction the keys were. She began shuffling things around, trying to play off that she was really looking for an object. She quickly swiped the keys, "Here it is!" She exclaimed, grinning. She twirled around; the guys were still watching her. She giggled, "Well," She started walking towards the door, "we'll be back with your clothes. Bye." Usagi rushed out, hurrying out the house and down the porch. She practically threw Minako her keys, "Run!" She cried, throwing open Mamoru's door and hoping in, "Go! Go!" She urged, looking from the end of the driveway to the door. Mamoru jammed the key into ignition and sped away with the one of the other cars following behind.

BOOBOOBOOBOOBOBOOBOBOOOBOO

Inside, the guys exchanged looks, wondering if Usagi seemed odd.

"Do you think…?" Quatre let the thought trail off with a quirk of the brow, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned on the wall by the entry way. Artemis and Luna exchanged a look, their sensitive cat hearing having heard the ruckus outside. They glanced back to the guys, hoping they didn't come to the main conclusion easily.

"Usagi's weird," Wufei snorted, still sitting in the meditation stance just before the entryway. Luna could swear he was moving closer. They all were. She glanced around.

"But that weird?" Trowa contended, sitting on the stairs, eyes on the door that was just within arm's reach. Artemis had a paw ready to stay any touching of the door.

"She wouldn't…" Heero cast a fleeting look at the door where the girls had locked themselves behind, he was perched on the pool table now. Oh yes, Luna mentally groaned, they had all definitely moved closer. Where had she been throughout the night?

"Try the door?" Duo suggested, glancing from the guys to the door, laid out on his stomach, in between where Wufei sat and Quatre was standing. The men shared a look and seemed to have come to a consensus as they moved towards the door like the hunter cornering their prey.

"Back off!" Luna cried, standing in front of the door once more as a body guard, "You will not see the girls until you are properly dressed. Goddess knows," Luna lamented, "you probably scarred them for life."

"But-" Duo began to whine. Luna shook her head furiously, cutting him off as she glared up at the towering men whom had surrounded her and Artemis…and thus the door.

"This is different Duo, and you know it." Artemis scolded, "You boys acted rashly and might have hurt your chances of the girls ever wanting anything to do with you."

"We understand that," Trowa agreed, "but we have to see them. We were deported to a world and time where we were constantly in a war. We were Gundam pilots with no memory of the girls. We all felt like we were always missing something in our lives. We had friends, sister and brothers. We had each other." The usually silent man tried to make the two cats understand, "We remembered as we were dying. We made promises to find them in our next lives," Trowa said more calmly, "we want to make sure we have the chances to say and do things we never got around to doing." Trowa inhaled noiselessly, finishing his mini-speech.

"That's all well and good Trowa," Luna smiled soothingly at the young man, "but," Luna continued, trying to give each man a consoling look, "the past is different. They grew up with you or at least go to know you before any of you felt anything for each other and the love grew over time. You may love them," Luna smiled despondently, "but they don't know you to love you." The men let this sink in. On the looks of some of their faces Luna could see that they didn't want to believe this, but they had to. They couldn't go about this expecting things to fall so easily. The girls didn't remember. Strategy had to be changed to accommodate that tidbit.

"You guys shouldn't give up hope," Artemis encouraged, glancing at Luna. There was a time where he had to wait for the dark cat. A long time before she noticed his feelings for her.

"Easy for you to say." Duo grumbled, "You know how long it took me to get Hotaru to fall in love with me? Not that it wasn't worth it, but she was so lost in how she wasn't supposed to have interactions with others. She didn't know how to go about wanting me, yet not wanting me." He shook his head, hands on his hips, "Most adorable thing."

"Please," Trowa snorted, crossing his arms, brow furrowed, "Minako and I didn't even admit we loved each other until she was dying in my arms." The man held up his arms now, looking at them as a haunting memory replayed in his mind, "We were both afraid of getting hurt. I was afraid because she is the Goddess of Love. She, "He smirked, "was afraid to be in love."

"Want to hear something crazy?" Quatre sneered somberly, "I proposed to Makoto the night before we were attacked." He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes with the action, "We wanted to tell everyone that night at the royal ball. But then…" He shrugged as the men knew what happened. Beryl and the generals had attacked with their forces of the Negaverse.

"I'm sorry," Heero patted him on the back, proud to have the other man as a brother-in-law, if they ever got around to that, that is. He shook his head, "Rei never wanted to have to need anyone. She fought me tooth and nail. It was such a struggle, but…" He glanced down, working his jaw as he fought control of his emotions. The past life still having a major hold on their actions, "it was everything I could have imagined."

"None of you have it on Ami." Wufei rolled his eyes heavenward even as he fought a smirk, "She was so concerned with propriety and mannerisms. She was so shy, I thought her fragile. But really, she wasn't. She didn't know how to get in touch with her feelings. She wanted to look at everything form a logical point." He shook his head, coughing back a small chuckle, "She wanted to explain her feeling to me in scientific context. Like they weren't feelings, but manifestations of chemical imbalances. Which I had to point out was the scientific equation for feelings."

"Liked it when she talked smart on you?" Duo chuckled, wagging his brows as he nudged Wufei. The men still standing in a large half-circled group. The cats before them, watching the exchange. Course…they had to look up. Artmeis glanced back to Luna, shaking his head somberly.

"Stuff it idiot." Wufei expression screaming that the braided man was going to find some part of him ripped from his body. He nudged back the braided man. The other three, seeing the oncoming fight, moved back to their respective sitting places.

"He did!" Duo shrieked, growing excited and laughing. His head thrown back and hands on hips.

"Die!" Wufei dove for the laughing fool. And no one stopped him.

~B~B~BB~B~BB~B~BB~B~BB~BB~BB~BB

I go back over this and it was so short. So while revising I did add stuff, just like I added some extensions to some of the previous chapters and the chapters after this. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi breathed in a major sigh of relief. Her nerves on end from her tricking the boys, whom she now remembered as some dear friends. She turned to watch as the beach house grew smaller and smaller as they drove away and to the nearest town to do some clothes shopping. She had felt nervous that the guys would find out that she was helping the girls escape. Though she hadn't received all of her memories of the guys she felt bad. Because in her heart she knew them, or a past them, and they had wanted her and Mamoru's help in winning the girls back. But Mamoru was right. The girls needed to get away before anyone dropped the memory bomb on them.

Usagi looked through the review mirror and began laughing as the girls were basically right on Mamoru's butt, "They're eager to get away." Usagi commented, though she couldn't help but have mixed feelings on her betrayal of the boys and her helping out the girls.

"Well," Mamoru smiled, "when you think about what awaited them back in the living room I'm not surprised. I think the guys need to calm down before the girl's see them, "Mamoru's nose scrunched up, "cause the guys were way too happy to see the girls."

"Awe," Usagi mocked in a baby voice, leaning over and resting her chin on his shoulder, "Mamo waw womthing he dudn't vike."

"Mamo saw something he didn't ever want to see," Mamoru clarified, casting her a fleeting glance before diverging his attention back onto the road. The closest town wasn't that far, about an hour or so away. He could now see the outline of the town, though it was still a long ways off. He glanced at his watched and winced. Thank gods no police had caught them. They were going way over the speed limit as they were. He glanced in the review mirror and shook his head. If it had been up to the girls they'd have teleported instead.

B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~BB~BB~B~B~B~B~BB~B~B~BB~B~B~BB~B~BB

"Mamoru better get his butt in gear." Minako grumbled frustrated, her eyes flashing to her review mirror every second, "He wasn't the one molested." Her hands gripped at the steering wheel. Her knuckles were white from how tightly she gripped the leather.

All the girls had quickly piled into her car, once Usagi had thrown her the keys. They didn't see a need to take all three cars, though they hadn't really been thinking properly at the time. Makoto, Rei and Ami were sitting in the backseat, taking advantage of the decent size space to lay back and relax. None of the girls had slept, as they were all keeping careful watch of the door throughout the entire night. They hadn't heard what was going on outside the door, other than Luna screaming at the guys as if she knew them. Then there were some more sounds of Usagi and Mamoru, but most of that was a blur as the girls had their hearts thumping and their blood roaring through their veins. It was almost like Senshi Lust, but none of the after affects were in sight…probably because they just had to think about the hormonal baby turning men in the next room.

"Go around him." Hotaru supplied, wanting to get out of the area as much as the other four girls. Out of the others she was probably the most frazzled. Nothing like that had ever happened to her. Sure, she had the whole demon possession thing, being considered bad and some of the Senshi wanting to kill her, but that? No, never. That seemed more like the common theme for the Inners, considering some of the stories the girls had told her about some of their past love experiences. Especially, when they thought Hotaru was showing some romantic interest in someone. She was seventeen and never had she been kissed…until last night.

"I say we ram him to the side," Makoto growled, sitting forward in her seat from the back. She wanted out of there and fast. She looked over at Ami, whom was staring ahead with her eyes vacant and obviously lost in thought. Rei was casting hated glares out the back window.

"Can't," Minako pouted, "Usagi would kill me. I think Mamoru would hold a grudge if I wrecked his only ride. And," She exhaled noisily, "my insurance will be killer."

"I'll pay," Hotaru bribed, giving Minako a look that said she meant it.

"No," Minako shook her head, tempted but she knew Haruka would kill her, "we have to be calm. We have to think about what just happened."

"We were molested by naked, baby turning men." Makoto said deadpanned, "What is there to think about?"

"I hate to say it," Hotaru huffed, crossing her arms, "but Minako is right." Makoto nodded, grudgingly. She was still reeling after one whole day of locking herself in the master bedroom. She had been so surprised, so shocked to find some gorgeous blonde pervert with his tongue down her throat that she absolutely freaked instead of frying his ass. It bothers her that she hadn't reacted like she normally would have. Never mind the nice abs, toned muscles of what she could see. She should have whipped his ass.

"Don't," Minako warned, giving Makoto a look via review mirror, "we all reacted badly. Though it was kind of hot, it was scary." Hotaru and Makoto chuckled at Minako's attempt at humoring them.

Rei turned forward, lightly hitting the blonde in the back of the head, "It was not hot. It was damn embarrassing." Makoto lightly poked Rei in the side.

"Oh, I don't know Rei," Minako looked back at the still scowling miko with a smirk, "your guy was kind of cute. Maybe not as cute as mine…" She bit her lip to keep from laughing as Rei snorted.

"Liked a naked man all pressed up against you?" Hotaru teased, glancing to Minako with a twinkle in her purple orbs.

"Yeah," Minako shrugged, playing along, "but not as much as Makoto." Minako gave Makoto a sly look, "She was so into it she bit him."

"He had my broccoli steaming." Makoto playfully gushed, hands folded and pressed to her chest. But then she giggled, ruining the affect.

Ami chuckled, having come out of her thoughts, "Oh? Anything else we should know?"

"She probably didn't think he was her old boyfriend." Hotaru supplied in a giggle, "She would have been all over that otherwise."

"Hotaru," Minako gasped, making all girls turn to her at the sound, "I believe you were actually throwing yourself at the man with the braid. And were those moans of passion I heard?" Hotaru's mouth hung open as her face went beat red before hitting the laughing blonde in the arm. Makoto hid her chuckles behind her hand, watching the flustered younger girl and her turned-laughing-hyena blonde friend. Ami shook her head, looking confused but fighting her own smile. Rei was smirking in amusement to see the younger girl flustered, much like an older sister overseeing the friendly ribbing of her sibling.

"I'll tell Haruka-papa!"

"That you almost had sex in the living room!" Minako choked on her bubbling laughter.

"You're dead Minako Aino!" The group laughed, coming down from the buzz of panic. It was the calm after the storm, where the blood cools and giddiness fills one up.

"I'm hurting Setsuna," Rei announced, arms crossed as she slouched in the backseat behind Minako and beside Ami. The giggles had been subsiding when she had announced her attentions toward the Time Guardian. Ami cast her a fleeting glance, once she shared a look with a shrugging Makoto.

"No you're not," The blunette disputed.

"Why not?"

"Rei," Ami admonished, "Sets wouldn't have let us take the babies, whom turned into highly hormonal males, without having a good reason for it."

"So?" Rei disputed stubbornly. Minako looked back and rolled her eyes at Ami before diverting her attention to the road again. Hotaru turned in her seat, directing her attention on the other dark haired girl.

"You know that Setsuna is bound to her duty like the rest of us. She's even more serious about it then Usagi is about food." Hotaru pointed out. Rei cracked a smile, knowing that Hotaru had said the last part for her benefit.

"Yeah," Rei gave in, "but she better have an extremely good reason for that." Rei pointed a thumb in the direction the beach house was.

"There was nothing wrong about their bodies." Ami reasoned, "They're heart rate speed up and their bodies had edup whenever they felt their-" The rest of Ami's words were muffled as Rei and Makoto put a hand over the smart girl's mouth.

"Not another word," Rei narrowed her eyes. Ami rolled her eyes, smiling as the girls drove the rest of the way. They chatted as they drove; knowing the distraction was needed so they did not let themselves settle on what awaited them upon their return.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~~B~B~B~B~B~B~~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

"How come they haven't come out yet?" Duo exclaimed, his arms held out towards the door, "They can't possibly survive in there another day." He looked to the other men, dirty plates littering the pool table, as one had finally ventured to the kitchen so the boys had sustenance for them to continue their vigilance of the door. Most of them had shifted around, but still kept within easy reach of the door, despite the two cats that would stand in their way.

Wufei and Duo had moved the loveseat up the stairs, just to sit it right in front of the hallway area. Most of the boys were sitting there, Duo and Quatre on the seats as Wufei took to leaning against the left armrest. Heero sat at the stairs and Trowa leaned on the wall to the left of the hallway.

Luna and Artemis had been taken care of. Quatre had supplied them with food, without having to attempt to bribe them from their positions. The others hadn't been as…kind. But, Luna mentally chuckled; she couldn't say she hadn't expected it. These men had been trained as planetary princes and generals. They knew of tactics to wear down the enemy, to strike and take advantage of the enemy's weakness. Good thing they still thought of her and Artemis as allies still. Her tummy had been rumbling.

Compliance must have eased her and Artemis into a false sense of safety. The cats' bellies were full with food and lack of sleep taking away much of their senses. Otherwise, Artemis would not have been so careless as to utter the next sentence he had.

"Actually," Artemis cleared his throat, "they can." And he realized, too late, that he had given these men some ammunition. Luna, too, stared at Artemis as if he had sold one of their greatest military secrets to their enemy. These men were trained, both from the past and from this last dimension they had lived in. They heard. The cat was going to talk. Trowa, the nearest one to the white cat, picked the feline male up by his neck. He moved away from the wall, even as Luna stuttered to try and get him to put Artemis down. She found herself being held by the scruff of her own neck. Et tu Quatre?

"Explain." Trowa demanded, face expressionless. Artemis hung by the scruff of his neck, his paws flailing out to try and make contact, but Trowa held him at an angle that would not allow the white feline to get in a hit.

"What I mean is…" Artemis tried to find a way to change the subject or come up with a reasonable lie. He glanced around, eyed wide, "Look a distraction!" Artemis pointed, but no one looked. Not even a single glance away. The white cat hung his head, _'How come that only works for Minako?'_

"Put him down Trowa!" Luna demanded, hissing with her teeth bared. She also sent a glowering look at her captor, but only received some apologetic blue eyes in response.

"Not until he tells us what he knows and what we don't know." Trowa said calmly, as all the guys surrounded Trowa and his prisoner. Artemis looked at the group of males huddling around him. He couldn't help but think that this scene resembled the beginning of a bad gay-bestiality porno somehow.

"Talk." Heero barked his death glare in full blown force. The men's faces towering over him and Luna as they were stuck in the middle as fugitives to this very terrifying interrogation. Artemis did not allow himself to think of torture tools, as the men were naked already. He will scrub his mind from the images once this nightmare was over.

"That," Artemis gave in dejectedly, nodding at the door, "is the master bedroom. There is a bathroom connected to it as well as a mini-fridge that was well stocked." Artemis gulped as a foreboding silence followed his confession.

"Artemis!" Luna screeched.

"You decide to tell us this now?" Wufei shouted, scowling as he took a step towards Artemis.

"You never asked?" Artemis tried but by the looks on the five men's faces he was one skinned cat.

"Knock it off." Luna chewed out, feeling more and more like she was in charge of a bunch of sex craved men…oh yeah! Luna shook her head and looked to the heavens, pleading for patience, "You're being irrational."

"Watch out Luna," Duo chuckled, "or Wu-man might just cart you away like a cave man."

"May I remind you," Wufei held up a strand of brown hair smugly. Duo gasped and held his braid close.

"You can't have it!" Duo declared. Trowa and Heero ignored them, their attention still on a nervous Artemis who was very much aware that they held him by the skin of his neck. Quatre shook his head, letting the two other men have at it. He set Luna down now that they had the information. Luna didn't forgive him though as she still hissed angrily at him.

"Artemis," Quatre smiled, a deceptively calm smile, "why didn't you just tell us?"

"Cause the girls would have killed you!" Luna growled. Her claws out as she continued, "You would have barged in there, still naked, and the girls would have let you have it."

"I want it!" Duo raised a hand, forgetting about the headlock that Wufei had him in. Luna's nose twitched, eyes closed as a vein began to pop up at her temple.

"We know well enough about how you want it, Prince Duo." Duo grinned sheepishly at Luna's sardonic tone.

"You could have given us the benefit of the doubt, Luna." Quatre somberly pointed out, looking like a hurt little puppy. Luna had to remind herself that she hated dogs.

"You're still naked." The black cat countered, glancing annoyingly at the boys' anatomy. Quatre squirmed, the others were unperturbed.

"Naked is just another form of dress." Heero dismissed her argument, "Not like they haven't seen us before."

"In the past," Luna shot back, "P-A-S-T! Past! You boys are so caught up on then that you keep forgetting there is a now!" Luna bellowed, "Get it through your thick heads," Luna snapped, "and I meant the one's on your shoulders!"

"That one too." Trowa smirked, sharing a rare moment of his humor. All the men chuckled, perversely. Luna gaped, her cheeks flushed.

"That is what we mean." Artemis butted in, glaring, "You're thinking of things of the physical nature than you are anything else." He didn't think it was the only thing the boys were thinking of, but obviously some of their thoughts did steer towards some aspects of their past relationship.

"Find a freaking bathroom and wank it off!" Luna snapped, "You are acting like little boys." Luna glowered. She was getting so frustrated with the boys. She understood they missed the girls, even wanted to rekindle the smoldering embers but they were thinking more and more of how the girls were back then. They just didn't see or understand.

"I'm finished." Heero groused, shaking his head, "I'm talking to Rei now whether she likes it or not."

"Don't!" Both cats cried as Wufei kicked the door in and the men surrounded the doorway. Luna squeezed past their legs, rushing to defend the girls in case there was a repeat of the scenario from last night.

"Hey!" Duo shouted, eyes shifting from one end of the room to the other, "where'd they go?" Trowa's eyes narrowed in on the open window, the driveway in the open window's view. All the men stared, dumbfounded to find the girls gone, until everything clicked into place from last night to this morning.

"Usagi!"

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

"How are my plans coming?" A scathing voice purred in the darkness, her bright topaz eyes flashing. She leaned back into her obelisk throne, legs handing over one armrest with her back against the other. Her long hair, wild and free, fell down her back in auburn waves. The silver scarves that conformed as her form of dress, parted, but she gave it no care as she stared down at the one standing before her.

The man before her stood, his cold blue eyes and flowing white hair an image of aloofness she found enjoyable. His handsome face made of hard planes that some human females constantly fantasized about in a bad boy with the secret golden heart. This man had no heart. If he did, she would have ripped it from his chest.

"Everything is ready for your command, my Mistress."

"That's what I like to hear Kunzite." Three other men walked out from the shadows, "My generals, "She grinned wickedly, "prepare to say hello to your long lost loves. Not yet, but soon. I have to make sure everything is in place before you say your hellos. Get the demon's ready." She laughed, the four men joining in as the image of the girls' shocked faces flashing in their mind's eye.


	8. Chapter 8

The house was mostly silent with a little hum of activity. The girls, Usagi and Mamoru were still out, shopping. Despite Usagi's trickery, the boys had no doubt that Mamoru and Usagi would still get them clothing. After cooling down a bit, all the boys had brain stormed on why Usagi would help the girls escape. Though, they weren't totally happy with it, they knew that Usagi had a big heart. She would have felt like she needed to help her friends, even as it tore at her that she might be betraying another set of friends. So while they weren't feeling warm towards Usagi, they couldn't fault her.

The girls, now that they were left without them inside the master bedroom, needed some time to collect themselves. Luna's and Artemis's words were beginning to sink in. Had they come on strong? Very. Could they have handled that better? Probably. Did the wish they had handled that differently? Hell, no. It was like a whole jumble of emotions had rushed up and the boys hadn't known how to take it. So they just acted on their impulses. Rare, considering they had come from a life where they had been trained to repress their emotions and impulses.

The guys were out of their element. They had their memories, they knew what the girls were to them and they knew from the bottom of their souls that they did, indeed love the girls. After living a lifetime of living with very little love, guys like themselves knew when it was the real deal. So, when they had died and the memories were returned, they had wanted to find the girls again. They did not question it. Death had brought amazing perspective, combining the two memories of past and present that the boys did not consider themselves separate from the past anymore. They were they, memories of both dimensions to the now deep in their cranium.

Trowa sat at the counter that was beneath the window. His arms crossed as he studied his four friends, talking about the things they would do to the moon princess for deceiving them, mostly joking. They had fixed up the door, Wufei's foot having split it in half. Until they could get out to a hardware store, the duct tape would have to work. The dishes from earlier were all cleaned up, washed and put away in their respective places. Now that the guys knew the girls weren't in the house, they could feel the sore muscles they had gained from staying in one place for a long amount of time.

Trowa, like the others, was slightly peeved with Usagi. Yes, he understood her reasons and couldn't fault her from helping out the girls, her senshi. Frankly, it just came down to the fact that he just wanted to see Minako. He wanted to talk to her and explain.

He was calm though, just taking in the other men's' movements. He knew the girls and Mamoru would be back. First, because Mamoru and Usagi would see to it that the girls return. Second, pure pride and curiosity would motivate the girls to come back and confront them.

Minako would return because she would be curious to know why they were there and to get naked men out of her parent's house. Rei, because she would let her thoughts simmer and her temper would flare. She'd want to come back to demand for an apology and to burn them to a crisp for the scare they gave her. Makoto, her pride would be hurt. She was the one who always hated to turn tail and run. She would beat herself up over the fact that she had not set Quatre straight and gave him reason to never do anything like that again to her or any other female. Ami, he shook his head, would simply be curious and would want to assure herself that she could stay calm and detached from the situation. She would want to prove to herself that she could handle the situation, despite how Wufei had manhandled her. Hotaru, maybe just to get the name of the man she would kill and she would want to know the who, why and how's of it all.

Trowa inhaled silently, closing his eyes as he remembered Minako. His past Minako, he reminded himself bitterly. The Minako now had no memory of him and Luna was right. They should remember that they weren't dealing with the same girls who they grew up with and fought alongside back in the Silver Millennium. His Minako had been so scared of love that she had basically run from it and hadn't admitted she loved him until she was dying. She had seen the negative things that love could spring up within her own home. Her parents fighting, jealous enough to have killed each other in a drunken stupor, leaving Minako on her own to run the kingdom and be the leader of the Senshi, head of Serenity's court. Minako was raised in a home where love was a hurtful and painful thing.

He remembered visiting her home the first time. They were both still young children when he had wandered into the garden and saw the king practically choking the queen, screaming about her persistently trying to make men look at her…

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

_ The castle was large, made of a shining yellow jewel. The young Trowa had been unable to help but stare at the towering castle that looked like a giant mansion, different from the dome like Moon Palace, with a long body and lots of windows. A few columns added to the architecture on the outside with giant doors sitting in the center of a long body of a building, stretching as far as a large field _(Buckingham Palace-like). _A long drive of golden hued rocks lead up to large looming black gates, palace guards standing vigil as they had let the royal carriage of Neptune pass._ _Beside Trowa, as he looked out the carriage window, were his father and mother sitting on the same bench, holding each other close. Both where whispering, smiling at each other in that secret loving way he had caught them doing since he had first noticed anything in life. He glanced away; sure they would want their privacy until they pulled past the gates. _

_In the distance he could see the capital. The houses were of beige, gold and tan coloring, very earthy looking, almost like Mayan architecture. The buildings were built up, standing tall with the buzz of people milling about, all dressed in scarves and clothing like gypsies or people of the desert. He couldn't see much detail of the city from where he was jumping out of the carriage. He only knew of the basic facts since he was just now beginning some of his studies on the different lifestyles and planet life that inhabited the galaxy. As a future general and prince, he would need to know everything so he would be prepared and do his duty._

_Out from the palace, arms wide and giant smile on her face was the famed beauty, the Queen of Venus. Behind her, tall and regal looking was the King. He smiled as he came forward and gripped his father's arm in that of a comrade fashion. His mother and the Venusian Queen hugged and chatted. Trowa noticed all this. Just as he noticed the younger girl whom skipped forward and smiled up at him with such open warmth, he could merely blink. She happily chatted away at him, but all he could do was admire her at first. She was just so lively and, he glanced to the Queen, she would probably grow up to be even more beautiful than her mother._

_His thoughts had been put on hold as he and his family were quickly brought into the palace, servants showing them to the East wing where guests were place. His father and the King of Venus were old squire buddies, having travelled and landing on the some of the same places, learning to be proper princes and generals as he was now. It was a tradition and not unusual. He had met many of the other planetary princes in much the same fashion. _

_Trowa had been ready to help with the overseeing of the unpacking. His mother and father, though, had encouraged him to go out and explore. He was ten, still young enough to have a healthy dose of curiosity of his new surroundings, plus, it was always good to know the layout of an area. _

_No one stopped the young prince as he travelled up and down halls, peeked within room or when he made a pit stop in the kitchen. He, out of a large window, spied a lustrous garden. Trees of golden bark and light purple leaves, sprouting orange blossoms blew in the rare breeze. Flowers of different sizes and colors created paths for strollers and admirers to take advantage of. He had to explore. He did head out for the direct path, no. Trowa thought it would be more adventurous to take the unmarked ways._

_That was when he found her. The happy, lively chatting girl that had a warm, welcoming smile was not so much. He saw her golden hair, coming up behind her. That's when he saw, what she was seeing. Her father and mother were also hidden behind large heads. The King's face red and twisted with ugly anger, his large hands wrapped around the fragile neck of the Queen. He was yelling at her, accusing her of tempting people to touch and look at her. He was screaming at her that she was his. And no one was going to touch her but him. The Queen could not argue. Her hands gripped at his wrist, nails digging into his flesh as she tried to pry his hands away so she could breathe. Her eyes were closing, her mouth muttering as the King continued in his jealous tirade._

_Minako was hiding in a bush nearby, horror in her eyes, as she watched her parents. He was old enough to know that it was something she didn't need to see and had carted her out of there. He gripped her hand, pulling her away and back into the palace. He hadn't noticed until they had stopped behind one of the large staircases that they had been running. Minako hadn't protested though, as she fell back, her knees propped up, looking up at him with trepidation._

_They hadn't known each other's names. No one had introduced them in the courtyard. It didn't stop him from falling to his knees before her when she began to cry in the back stairwell, curling up and burying her face in her arms. Trowa just sat there. He had no idea how to comfort a crying girl, or how to explain what he had witnessed._

_"Don't tell," She had whimpered her face tearstained as she looked up at him pleadingly, "that's just how they love each other."_

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Trowa closed his eyes; erasing the memories of that night and many other one's he had found Minako in the same position. He had visited the girl frequently after that, feeling that Minako shouldn't be alone in such a home. He had never told his parents or the others. Minako would have felt he betrayed her trust and blocked him out. It was the last thing she would have needed. His parents were in a very loving relationship, opposite of Minako's home. He had tried to make the girl see that that wasn't love and it was better than what she knew it to be or the example her parents had set. Minako would just change the subject, unable to listen or see.

He had seen Minako, throughout the years that she had grown, become close to many men. But as soon as they said the l-word or even became possessive of her she ran. Minako had taken a chance on him because he knew her past, knew that he was a cool headed and calm man. She had believed he would never look over her past, would never fall for her. Thus far he had proven her false on all charges.

"Hey Trowa!" Duo called, distracting Trowa from his thoughts, "look at these?" Trowa stared at the articles of clothing in Duo's hand. The man was just coming out of the downstairs hallway. He even lifted one of pieces to his nose and took a sniff.

"Are those," Trowa raised a brow, "someone's underwear?" He leaned forward and further out the window to see some other strange happenings. He must have been too focused in his thoughts.

"Yep," Duo took a sniff of the black thong and then repeated the process with the little puppy printed bikini drawers. He was going to smell them all, it looked like. He plopped down on the couch, eyeing each piece with perverted delight. Wufei was on the farther end of the couch, snorting as he barely cast a glance at the braided male.

"I hope those are Hotaru's?" Quatre warned with a miniature glare, coming downstairs with his own set of under garments in his hands. He moved to the loveseat, sitting down with his own prized possessions.

"Who else?" Duo grinned, looking the barely-there things, "This just made me happy."

"You're disgusting!" Wufei snapped, books in his lap, looking up from them to glare at the man sharing the couch with him.

"Are those Ami's books?" Quatre asked curiously as he studied white stringy thongs and a green briefs, not even taking his eyes off Makoto's underwear.

"Better than those idiotic things." Wufei snorted with a scathing look directed at articles of clothing.

"Ami didn't have any?" Heero smirked, twirling one of Rei's lacy lingerie around his finger. He was on the floor in front of the fire place. He had, apparently, taken part in this macho ritual of stealing his heart's desire's undies.

"No." Wufei pouted, looking away from the others.

"Doesn't that mean she doesn't wear these then?" Duo grinned suggestively. Wufei paused, turning his head to face them all with a wide smirk. He was happy now.

"You going Trowa?" Quatre questioned distractedly, his attention focused on a different pair.

"No," Trowa said simply, making everyone look at him as he moved out from the kitchen and moved to sit on the floor by the door, "I know Minako doesn't wear any."

"Hhhhhoooooowwwww?" Duo stared at him wide eyed, drawing out the word.

"I saw her dress yesterday and last night. She doesn't wear them." Trowa smirked slightly at the astonished looks that a few of the guys sent him.

"You and Wufei suck." Duo sulked, glowering at the two men who had the worst and yet best luck. The book worm and the love fearing girl were the two in the house without undies? That was just wrong on so many levels.

"That is weird," Quatre responded, but he wasn't into the conversation as he looked inside the cloth, stretching it wide before fitting his head inside, "I like these." It was a pair of thongs, lacy black ones.

Luna walked in then, "What?" Her eyes widen before she shrieked, her face scrunched up in disgust, "Can you not control yourselves?" She hissed, her eyes darting to all men in the room, "Trowa and Wufei are, at least, being more grown up."

"Ha!" The other three scoffed, sending the two looks. If only Luna knew…

"Trowa doesn't bother. He said Minako doesn't wear underwear." Duo pointed out like a toddler tattling.

"Wufei looked," Heero corrected, "but it looks like Ami doesn't wear any either." Luna's cheeks puffed out, looking more and more like a blow fish than a cat, her cheeks flushing.

"You are uncouth!" She accused all the men heatedly.

"Who is?" Artemis came in at that time and saw what was taking place.

"Perverts!" He bellowed. He ran around the room, snatching all articles of clothing from the men's hands before they knew what he was up to, "Control yourselves." He stopped beside Luna, having deposited the articles of clothing somewhere safe as he had none now.

"With what?" Quatre frowned, being purposefully obtuse. And making the others chuckle, since they knew he was purposefully pushing the cat's buttons.

"Your own hand?" Luna suggested with disgust, snorting.

"Or," Artemis rolled his eyes, "a bloody knife fight between you all to the death where we hit below the belt only?"

"I could use the hand one?" Duo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hotaru's preferably."

"Uranus will kill you." Luna replied tediously.

"Why?" He raised a brow, unsure how the Senshi of Wind fit into all this. She was Wufei's sister, yeah, but what did she have to do with him making perverted jokes about Hotaru's hand?

Luna and Artemis exchanged looks. Haruka had been a fierce contender and protector of the girls. She had given all the boys trouble as they tried to woe the princesses. Could it be possible that they had found a weak point? Or a weapon to exploit for the good of their sanity?

"Cause she is Hotaru's," Artemis smirked, "Haruka-papa." Duo's face drained of color, hearing the name and having no trouble piecing it together. No wonder she had lived at the mansion! He saw all those pictures, just never equated them as some family portraits. It all made sense now!

"What?" He choked out, eyes wide. Luna and Artemis exchanged looks, smiling evilly. Bingo.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Usagi absently pulled a shirt from the rack and threw it into the cart. She and Mamoru had wasted no time finding a clothing store within the city limits. The little shopping area was filled with different shops that they figured would cover all the needs the guys had. Deodorant, clothes, combs, socks, shampoo and whatever else Mamoru insisted a guy needed. Though, he hardly remembered some of his own needs. Figures.

Usagi was needed to help him remember. No wonder men needed women; otherwise they would not have gotten all the small toiletries a man would need, like razors for that facial hair and shaving gel. Mamoru was helpful when it came to figuring out the guys sizes when they looked for clothes. Other than that, it was just a blur. She normally would have found shopping as enjoyable, but she just couldn't get into it when she thought of some of the more pressing issues. Naked men in Minako's family beach house, a past that she was slowly remembering, and the girls reactions to it all in the long run.

"Usagi," Mamoru moaned tiredly, picking up the shirt she had just thrown into the cart without looking. That had to be the eighth time now.

"Hmm?" Usagi replied absentmindedly, glancing up at him.

"You picked up a toddlers shirt." Mamoru held up the shirt that would only fit the lower part of his arm.

"Sorry," Usagi shook her head, "I'm just worried how the girls will take the news."

"Rei will have a fit. Minako might think it romantic but creepy." Mamoru smirked, "Makoto would flip out and see that the blonde looked nothing like her old boyfriend. Ami would just nod and try to understand everything from a more logical and strategic point of view and Hotaru will just listen, nod and go get Haruka to kill what she doesn't understand and doesn't want to deal with."

"Pretty accurate," Usagi agreed, picking up a shirt and actually noticing what she was looking at, "Though it's sad, but true."

"What's true?" Minako broke through a rack of clothes, sipping on the slushy she had bought as her 'comfort food'. All the girls were wearing their pajamas still, just having bought some flip-flops so they could walk around without looking like total idiots.

"Just that things are getting weird." Usagi quickly answered. Too quickly. Minako gave her a long look before dismissing it with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why are we getting those perverts anything meatball?" Rei asked, annoyed as she glared at the racks of men's' clothes. She also had a slushy as she looked at the men polo's. Makoto was looking at a rack of magazines, just behind her and Hotaru was just staring blankly at a male employee whom was staring at her.

"Because," Ami started, standing beside Rei, with a finger in air, "we are going back to the house to question the hormonal males about their sudden arrival." Ami supplied smartly, "We want them properly dressed so that we are not distracted from the natural going ons in the groin area."

"Ami," Makoto, having come over and heard that last bit, stared at the shorter girl weirdly, brow furrowed, "let's not even talk about groin area much less the going ons."

"Agreed," Ami nodded, smiling. Hotaru came up with a small white bag in her hand. The male employee long gone.

"Has anyone called Setsuna-mamma?" Hotaru questioned, munching on a chocolate chip cookie, "I couldn't get a hold of her."

"I couldn't either," Minako shook her head negative, sucking at her slushy through her red bendy straw.

"I'll try." Rei volunteered eagerly. Partly to chew the Time Senshi out and the other to get to the bottom of it all. Rei crouched down, lessening the chance of anyone seeing what she was doing as the others crowded around her. Static popped up on the screen. The Fire Senshi frowned, not liking this one bit, "I can't get her."

"Great," Makoto grumbled, "we're stuck figuring this out ourselves."

"We should head back." Mamoru suggested, making his way towards the checkout line. He sent Usagi a pointed look that the others didn't miss. "Get it all over and done with."

"Not how they wanted to get it over and done with hopefully," Minako commented inertly, sharing a look with Rei. The miko snorted, but smirked as she linked arms with her blonde friend.

"Hopefully," Usagi exchanged her own look with Mamoru, not sure if she was speaking too soon or not at this point.

"We'll see," Mamoru answered under his breath. He was not as hopeful as his girlfriend, but neither did he want this to be a disaster.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~ B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

The house was like a looming dangerous puzzle in broad daylight as the girls and Mamoru pulled up to it. Usagi and Mamoru exchanged looks when the other girls made no move to go in first. All their arms were filled with bags, items ranging from anything young twenty something year old men would need. Mamoru had to suppress his amusement, just watching as the five all stared at the house. Usagi just shook her head beside him, muttering "Cowards." She did nudge him in the side and he took that as his cue to lead the way.

Mamoru was cautious when opening the door. He peeked around the large door, brow lowering in suspicion when no one came to bombard them. He pressed on, carrying his bags close. He knew Usagi was behind them and likely the rest following her in.

He was surprised to find all the guys in the farthest corner of the room or, at least, further from where he and the girls stood. They all glanced away from the group, diverting their eyes down. Mamoru blinked. What the flip has changed?

"Go away!" Duo groaned miserably, covering his eyes as he crouched in the corner. The others sitting on stools from the kitchen, surrounding him or, in Wufei's case, sat on the floor with his bag against the wall.

"Shut up, Pluto!" Wufei snapped, not taking his eyes off the carpet before him. The girls blinked, either surprised or shocked by this new development. On the couch was the smug duo of felines that were smirking mischievously.

"Haruka with you?' Luna questioned innocently. No one saw it, but they all jumped in surprise when they heard a door slammed shut. The boys had locked themselves in the master bedroom.

"We didn't even have to jump them naked." Minako quirked a brow, surprised and finding the turn of the situation amusing.

"You can!" Echoed from behind the door the girls had escaped from that very morning.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well," Usagi huffed, glaring at the door where the men had hidden, "what was the point of that?"

"They just learned of a certain Wind Guardian." Luna answered cheerily as the girls and Mamoru piled in, setting down the bags of clothing they had brought in. Usagi was glaring at the door, hands on her hips.

"What guardian?" Makoto smirked, "I need to know whose name I have to say to avoid anything like last night." She plopped down on the couch, looking relieved and overly smug. The furniture and everything had been put back into place before the girls came home. Minako and Rei were disinfecting the stools and placing them back into the kitchen.

"Haruka, is all." Luna answered with a pleased, devilish grin. Usagi turned her glare on to the guardian cats.

"You weren't here. So, turn that look elsewhere." Artemis defended, rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to say anything of what had taken place since the girls left. That would piss the girls off and the guys wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"Screw this!" Rei groaned, going up and pounding on the door, "Listen up! Usagi hasn't told us jack squat of who the hell you are and what you were doing molesting us last night. She claims that you're good guys!" Rei snorted, "Since its meatball head, I'm not able to believe it."

"Hey!" Usagi protested, but was shushed by the other girls. They all stood close by, watching Rei as she scowled angrily at the door. The door opened a crack, revealing cool blue eyes staring down at Rei. Rei stared right back, unflinching as she looked into those cool blue orbs that studied her with dispassion. But last night, he was anything but dispassionate. He opened the door wider, revealing the rest of the boys, just standing at the door. Rei kept looking at him, refused to look below his chin for obvious reasons. His eyes were so strange, different than anyone else's she had ever seen. Her stomach did a flop, but she didn't know why. Why did she feel as if she had looked into those eyes for hours and hours before? She had barely had a peek at them last night.

Rei scoffed at herself, holding out her hand until a few bags were placed in it. She swung the bags around, not even caring that he caught them up against his chest. She stepped back so the others could hand them the rest of the bags, "Get dressed." She commanded softly, before turning away from those eyes that were both strange and familiar.

Hotaru was the last to handover a bag of clothes to the group of boys, but she kept her eyes on the floor, using her bangs as a veil. She didn't really want to see anyone's faces, especially the guy that had kind of made out with her last night and had wanted to take it further. She was about to turn away, but a hand on her arm stilled her. Hotaru stiffened, eyes going wide, but refused to look up. None of the men could possibly be dressed yet.

"Hotaru," The voice was soft and quiet, even to her own ears. A breath stirred the tendrils of her hair, just where her bangs began. She didn't dare look up, "I want it." Hotaru blinked in confusion, looking up and forgetting what she had tried to not do. The man with the brown hair and braid was grinning down at her mischievously. A moment of familiarity hit her. Those eyes, laughing as if they found her so cute and funny. Something stirred, but faded away. With a sharp intake of breath Hotaru snatched her arm away and backed away, eyes downcast.

Duo watched her, grinning. She had felt it to. The sense of familiarity. Maybe things wouldn't be as hard as he once thought. He gulped, as long as Haruka, Wufei's older sister, didn't kill him.

"Get dressed." Makoto grunted, standing before Duo, glaring down at him. He gave her a mock salute, smiling when he turned and shut the door behind him. Duo glanced around, seeing most of the guys dressed. Trowa was looking out the window, leaning against the windowsill, wearing an ordinary pair of jeans and a loose, unbuttoned white dress shirt. Heero had decided to wear jeans as well and a blue sleeveless t-shirt. Wufei had on a pair of white sweat pants and was now putting on a black beater. Quatre's tan slacks and black t-shirt looked casually dressed up. Duo looked at the rest of the clothes discarded on the floor. Duo glanced down to see a package of shorts. He bent to pick it up.

"Any of you wearing this?" Duo smirked, waving the package of men's underwear in the air.

"No," and "Hn." Were his answers from all sides of the room. The braided man grinned, throwing it down.

"That's what I thought." Before several packs went flying at him, "Hey!"

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~BB~B~B~BB~B~B~B~BB~B~B~B~B~B

Out in the living room, all the girls and Mamoru waited. Well, mostly the girls. Usagi and Mamoru just watched them and kept glancing at the door, sitting at the kitchen window that connected the living room and kitchen area.

Ami sat on the couch, waiting patiently with a book in her lap. Minako and Hotaru were talking in the farthest corner away from the door, the blonde trying to ease the girl's weary nerves. Makoto was in the kitchen, baking food for everyone, including the men whom were taking a while to be decently covered. Rei was arguing quietly with Usagi, sitting at the window in the living room portion, which was just another raspberry war.

Ami shut her book; icy blue eyes glanced up at the still closed door. Though she knew it was silly, she didn't want to meet these men or know their purpose here. Though, with last night's unorthodox meeting, that was kind of obvious. She just didn't want to get caught up in something else. So much had happened in the short span of time since her middle school years to the present. She had been looking forward to getting back to a normal life until they had to build Crystal Tokyo and resume her life as a Senshi. Now, baby turning naked men just had to pop up, sexually harassing her and catching her off guard. By the look on Artemis and Luna's faces they knew these guys. Usagi and Mamoru knew these guys, even had conversations with them last night while she and the others pretty much stayed clear of the door as if their very lives dictated the door was a taboo object and they could get pregnant from it. Highly illogical and not even physically possible.

Another glance up showed that the door was cracking open. Minako and Hotaru went quiet. Usagi and Rei's tongue spitting continued on. The men slowly stepped out one by one, their eyes going from one end of the room to another. Ami caught sight of dark irises staring at her and staying on her. Ami kept his gaze. He was looking at her with an interest that went beyond simple curiosity. His black beater hugged his lean, yet muscular figure like a second skin. The white sweat pants suggested he preferred comfort and loose clothes, more for practicality than anything else. Diverting her attention to the next man, Ami avoided staring at the Chinese man longer than was necessary.

The next man was the braided man who was constantly grinning. He had a devilish air about him. He looked to be all play but it was deceptive. His sudden hardening of the violet eyes when looking in Minako and Hotaru's direction suggested he was all business when it came to certain matters. Whether the matters were important or foolish remained to be seen. He was dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants, and a loose black tank-top for men. He looked like he was either ready for bed or heading out to the gym. She could believe that the men were tired. According to Mamoru, they had stayed up all of last night just hoping the girls would open the door to explain, she wasn't sure she believed that.

The third man hung back and leaned against the door. He was the tallest of the group and looked to be rivaling Mamoru in height. He had soft brown hair with long bangs that hung off to the left side and hid one eye. The visible eye was an emerald color. There was no shine, no light in those eyes until he looked in the same direction as the previous man. His eye, seemingly dull at first, brightened up like a sparkling jewel when it was cast in the right light. She cast a quick glance in the corner where the two other girls were. Neither was looking at the men whom couldn't seem to take their eyes off them. They, like her, were studying the other bunch. Looking back at the man she was just viewing she noted he wore a set of comfortable looking light blue jeans and an unbuttoned dress shirt, exposing sculpted muscles, flat stomach with abs and smooth skin. Only a light trail of hair coated the skin from his abdomen to where it met his pants.

Quickly looking away from the trail her eyes seemed to have been going, she caught sight of the lightest man in the group. The man with shiny blonde hair a pale sunny yellow and bright blue eyes that constantly shone. He was smiling like it was second nature to him. His gaze constantly searching the room, but landed on the kitchen doorway, the man nodded to himself as if he had answered his own question. He must have been looking for her brunette friend. Her eyes, of their own violation, cast a fleeting look at the kitchen door, hearing a few pots and pans banging. He didn't stare in the direction of the doorway long. He seemed content to mutter something to the guys next to him and smile at the girls comfortingly. His skin was pale, contrasting against the black t-shirt he wore and the tan dress pants he chose. He was dressed up, but it was a casual business look. He seemed like the man who looked easy to push with a gentle smile and cajoling words, but he looked like he could stand on his own if he ever wanted to. His smile was deceptive in the fact that he could put one where he wanted them and they wouldn't know it. Diplomatic, the word echoed in her mind before the blue haired genius looked away.

The last man was the man with the cool blue eyes that were constantly narrowing on someone or something. He was definitely all business as his eyes landed on Rei. He raised a brow, seeing the miko and the blonde in one of their childish moments. His lips twitched, ready to pull into a smile, but then the tips fell flat again into an emotionless countenance. Ami raised a brow as she noted the action. He was a curios fellow as he closed his eyes and seemingly waited for something to unfold. He was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and dark blue jeans. His dark brown hair and messy bangs flayed out as if it didn't have a care in the world. His skin was darker than most of the other men, besides the tall one. His arms were rippled with muscles and his hands were calloused. A quick look showed her that the other men also had calloused hands. He seemed like such an unfeeling man with his dark looks and cool eyes that looked as if one were of little interest and not even worth his time. She shivered just thinking about those orbs that reminded her of glaciers found at the northern and southern hemispheres.

Thinking about eyes brought her attention back to the one with the dark hair and eyes. He was still watching her, studying her. There was just something in his eyes. Why did it even bother her? Ami mentally shook herself. He was not a science project. Not even something she should be studying. He was really only worth a passing look. Why was she still looking at him? More importantly, why was she looking in his eyes? Ami cast her eyes downward, telling herself that she had merely been curious about the odd male.

"Finally," Minako finally announced, seeing as Ami was just studying the guys. Makoto wasn't in the room. Usagi and Rei were still doing their raspberry war and Hotaru didn't want to speak, which she didn't blame the young girl for since she had watched the braided man talking to her. He must have said something that had disturbed Hotaru because the girl had seemed shaken. Mamoru was lost in his own little world as he stared as Usagi smiling. It looked like it was up to her to break the ice.

"Great," She muttered under her breath, smiling tightly as the group of newly dressed men watched her and the others as if they were more comfortable in that room than they were anywhere else. Just the opposite of the girls whom had more right to be comfortable in this setting then the strange men.

"I'm not sure who you are," Minako started out, "and I'm sure you'll tell us." Her eyes strayed to the miko and princess who didn't even notice that things were starting off. She shared a wirily look with the smaller raven haired girl who just giggled.

"My name," The taller man began quietly, his eyes on Minako, gaze traveling up and down her slim body, "is Trowa. I'm the Prince of Neptune and," He looked her in the eye and Minako suddenly felt the need to back up, his look so intense. His look held a promise of something. Though she didn't know what the promise was it scared her. Fighting off the stupid response to gulp Minako waited for him to continue, "I know who you are Minako, Princess of Venus and leader of the Senshi." He nodded his head and Minako could have sworn he smirked before standing straight up again, letting his tall frame lean back against the door once more.

"My name is," The man with the braid gave an exaggerated sweeping bow to the entire room, "Duo. I'm the Prince of Pluto," He gave Hotaru a mischievous smirk, "and don't think of me as an uncle babe. Cause I know who you are," Minako cast Hotaru a look. The younger girl stared at the man wide eyed. Minako smiled sympathetically. The girl looked like she wanted a hug from someone other than the man, "Hotaru Tomoe, Princess of Saturn and Sailor Saturn. The beginning and the end." He winked and Hotaru's already pale complexion went a shade paler.

"Excuse him," The blonde man smiled apologetically, casting a look in the direction of the kitchen. Makoto chose that moment to step out, wiping her hands, but never looking up. He seemed disappointed with her lack of attention but seemed to brush it off, "I'm Quatre. I'm the Prince of Mercury," He gave Ami a smile, who raised a brow at his introduction, "and I know you." His gaze swiveled back to Makoto who, upon feeling eyes on her again, looked up and held his gaze, "Princess of Jupiter, Makoto and Sailor Jupiter." Makoto's jaw went slightly slack. He closed his eyes, smiling more brightly, proud to have caught Makoto off-guard, and stepped back.

"I'm Heero," The wild haired man's gaze narrowed on Usagi and Rei, whom were still doing their little spat. "Prince of Jupiter." Makoto stared at him wide eyed, his gaze flicking to her and softening before landing on Rei again. Rei, who had finally just pushed Usagi over, realized that something was in progress, "I know you Rei Hino, Princess and Senshi of Mars." Rei narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips as she and him had a stare down. The last man rolled his eyes before clearing his throat, realizing that those two would be at it for hours if they so pleased.

"I am Wufei," His bowed formerly before standing and staring at everyone and then Ami, "Prince of Uranus. I know you Ami Mizuno," Ami leaned forward; brow furrowed as she listened, "Princess and Senshi of Mercury." He nodded his head, again. Ami nodded back, understanding it was a culture thing for the Chinese man. Silence followed as no one willing to break the ice and get down to gritty facts. Minako knew she had to step in again.

"So how do you know us?" Minako questioned curiously, brow furrowed from her own form of confusion. The men exchanged looks, "And," She continued, "why are you calling yourself princes?"

"As far as I know I didn't have a brother." Makoto muttered, leaning her shoulder into the doorway of the kitchen. Ami nodded her head, studying Quatre like he was a whole other being entirely.

"Well," Usagi laughed nervously, bringing the room's attention to her. She stood up, still giggling nervously, "you did."

"Someone," Rei glared, breaking eye contact with Heero, and looking at Usagi, "has some explaining to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Usagi, after Rei's proclamation, sat down in her seat again. She bit her lip nervously, wiggling herself into her boyfriend's side, trying to hide from the miko's ire.

Hotaru nodded her head in agreement with the temperamental miko. She looked away from the braided man and, with silent permission from Minako, hid behind the blonde so that she could gather her nerves and set them straight. She had no reason to be acting like a little girl, scared and frightened of the braided man. All he had done so far was scare the hell out of her by appearing out of nowhere and stealing her first kiss. She snorted. Yeah, she had no reason to be scared of a pervert. The worst thing about all this was that he was just grinning at her and kept giving her some perverted or creepy remarks. Some of them were, she frowned, oddly familiar. It sounded more and more like something Haruka-papa would say but she didn't think Haruka-papa had said anything remotely like that to Michiru-mama. Ok, maybe she had, Hotaru rolled her eyes. She peeked around blonde strands. He was still grinning in her direction. She snapped back into her hiding place.

Minako covered her mouth and giggled. Hotaru was just too cute. She was actually hiding from the Duo guy. Of course, she closed one eye and looked in the guy's direction; the whole grinning lecherously was pretty scary after a while. She glanced in Makoto's direction, seeing the brunette just staring down at the floor with a thoughtful frown on her pretty face. Minako stared at her friend in puzzlement. Makoto was unusually silent. But then again, Minako glanced skeptically at the man with cool blue eyes, she had just found out she had a possible relation from way back in the Silver Millennium. This could be a good thing for Makoto or bad thing, depending on how she wanted to go about this. Makoto had been on her own since her parents died in the plane crash when she was eight years old. She had lived with her grandma up until she died, but some of that was fraught with fighting that Makoto often regretted. She had been old enough to live on her own then, but she knew the taller girl was often lonely. They had plans to move into together and were going to set that in motion once this little trip was finished. But a new brother? This could change a lot for Makoto in the long run.

Minako's gaze landed on Ami who sat with her legs crossed, waiting patiently as if she was just getting an annual checkup. Ami was no doubt calculating the possibilities of her own relation to the blonde man or coming up with possible reasons he could be lying about it. Minako's gaze flickered between the two Mercurians. The only thing they had in common was the blue eyes. Other than that nothing else gave any indication that they were siblings. With Makoto, they had the brown hair and the tough looking exteriors. But then, she thought again, quiet and gentle looks were also the things the blonde and blunette had in common. Minako sighed, running a hand through her hair more for comfort than anything else. She would just have to wait and see when someone finally came out and explained a few things.

Rei was tapping her foot impatiently, arms crossed over her chest and glaring at the men. Why did it have to be men? Why? She was clearly irritated with this new development. She could have lived with the babies. At least that would have been one man that would have been decent in this world. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm her stressed nerves. Too much. Once again. It was all too much to take in.

"Stupid men, stupid destiny, stupid fate." Rei grumbled, not caring if anyone in the room heard her. They just had to keep messing with her life. Wasn't it enough she had to live with meatball head? Rei mentally scolded herself, at once contrite after having the thought. She loved the princess and all her friends. It wasn't their fault that the man with the cold blue eyes had accosted her. No, they had been in the same predicament with the other various men in the room. Kami knew she needed someone to blame right now. She glared at the men, standing there and seemed to be waiting for something. What she didn't know or care right now. She was blaming them. Her eye twitched. Every last one of them.

Heero watched both the women whom were very important to him, his gaze going from the raven haired girl to the tall brunette. Makoto, his sister, seemed so torn. She would was hugging her torso, glancing up at him and then back down again. Her gaze would stray to Quatre now and again, but that was even rarer then when she directed her gaze on him. Heero watched her expressive eyes. It was like she was on the verge of happiness and yet indecisive and scared the next. He frowned. What had happened to Makoto in this life and every other life time they had been apart? Were the girls really that different? His gaze switched to Rei, who constantly glared at him and the others as if they were a thorn in her side, the bane of her existence. His scowl got deeper. Rei might have always had a temper, was full of fire and untamed emotion. He had never seen her this way though. The heat of her eyes was burning with what looked like pure hatred. She was acting different as well. What was going on? What had Queen Serenity put them through? Heero did not turn to his fellow soldiers, but returned his gaze to Makoto, whom was finally coming out whatever deep huddle she had put herself in.

Makoto shook her head before lifting her chin determinedly. Her deep green eyes were set on the man, Heero, who was watching her. She let her eyes travel over him, trying to assess whether or not the man's word of them being siblings was true or not. She really didn't know what she thought of this new development. He claimed to be the Prince of Jupiter, which made him her brother. Or could it?

"Wait a second," She shook her head and waved her hands as if to still everything, "you're my brother?" Heero, stunned by the question, blinked and slowly nodded, "Ok," Makoto held her hands up to show she was satisfied, "just checking."

"Why?" Duo chuckled, glad to see his usually stoic friend at a loss. Though, he was curious too. Makoto looked like she had believed Heero was her brother until that last second.

"He just said he was a prince," Makoto pointed out, "not that he was a brother. He could have been married to me or something and been sleeping around with, Rei." Earning a few coughs in the room and giggles from the girls, "Hey, many royals in the past have done it." She shrugged helplessly, smirking at Rei whom shook her head, fighting a smirk.

"Understandable," Quatre allowed gently, his eyes traveling over the tallest girl's form. Makoto narrowed her gaze on the man, unsure how she felt about his roaming eyes. She had thought he would fidget, divert his gaze and blush. Instead, he just lifted his chin and met her gaze, which she was surprised at…but felt this deep warmth begin to bud in her chest. She quickly dismissed the perverted man and turned her attention back to the man before her. Quatre wasn't finished, "but none of us were like that." Silence, sort of awkward, followed. The image of indecent Kings and Queens floating amongst them all.

"So why are you showing up now?" Makoto asked calmly, dispelling the last though and thinking over the fact that she had a brother.

"Makoto," Ami stood, unsure if she should intervene and stop a possibly dramatic moment. Makoto shook her head, stilling the blue haired girl in her place.

"No, Ames," She gave the shorter girl a determinedly pointed look. Ami sighed, her soft icy blue eyes softening on the tall girl. Makoto had been pretty much alone most of her life. Now, knowing she had a brother must be somewhat hard on her. Minako, Ami saw, was frowning worriedly, hands somewhat in a sort of reach toward the taller girl. But then the blonde quickly clutched her stomach instead. Minako was probably feeling what Makoto's emotions were and was wondering where the brunette might swayed.

Ami sighed soundlessly; her own thoughts churned as she turned to the blonde man that was watching her brunette friend with a look, Ami tilted her head sideways curiously, that she couldn't define. His face was especially soft and tender, eyes darkening with something she had never quite seen.

"If you are wondering," Ami was somewhat startled when he suddenly spoke, glancing in her direction, meeting and holding her gaze, "yes, I am you're brother."

"Then I would have to agree with Makoto." Ami responded, falling back into a business tone, squaring her shoulders as if she were leading a boardroom meeting, "Why are you suddenly here and how come I don't remember you?"

"You see," Duo began with a laborious sigh, plopping down on the couch by Mamoru, "when Queen Serenity sent the people on the moon to be reborn we," He motioned to him and the guys, "were sent to another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Luna raised both brows incredulously. She had wondered where the boys had come from if they had never been raised in the same time and place as Usagi and the girls. Even if some of them had never really been reborn as siblings, the memories would have resurfaced and so the bond would have been there. Overtime as they group grew more into their powers there would have been a subtle shift. The girls would have been able to harness their powers without the pens and the blood would have righted itself to resemble that of siblings. The boys, with the aid of Serenity once they had died, were closer to their past selves mentally. The girls were closer to their past selves in power. An influx of mixed paths if there ever had been one.

"Yes," Trowa answered, "we were sent to the dimension we like to call the Gundam Wing/AC because there the galaxy was fighting using giant robots they like to call Gundams."

"We were the pilots of these Gundams." Quatre interjected softly, "Each of us trained to kill and fight for our lives since we were very young."

"How bad are we talking?" Hotaru asked, sharing a look with the others. Giant robots sounded suspicious, but then they were all alien power wielding girls. They couldn't possibly judge the story until they had heard it all.

All the boys looked at each other, as if willing or commanding an answer amongst themselves. They didn't want to reveal the life they had lived. They, the boys, didn't want to recount the hours, the suffering of Hell Camp. Nor did they want to discuss their personal lives all at once.

'_We'll tell them the general part of the story.' _Quatre sent out to his fellow soldiers. He waited until each of the others had nodded in agreement of the decision before he started off on the general outline of their times in war.

"One of the major wars started while we were in the process of building space colonies, artificial habitats that were strategically placed in gravitationally possible areas. After the war Middle Eastern companies stepped up to help with the further progression of building these colonies and, in the process, began mining asteroids," Quatre looked around the room pensively, hands clasped in front of him. Now, he looked like the head of some corporate company, "where a Gundanium alloy was founded. Scientist studied the material and found that it was a highly strong metal, technologically advanced designed were made to use this."

"Those Gudnams you were all trained to pilot?" Ami interjected curiously, sitting back down as she listened to the blonde boy eagerly. Her brain soaking up the information like a sponge, her blue eyes alight with the spark of intellectual wonder. Quatre nodded at her inquiry and then Dup took up the rest of the explanation.

Duo was apt in describing the ensuing wars, the top scientist and their plans for five of the ultimate Gundams for each colony. They all were commissioned or picked out to pilot these Gundams, all enduring many hours of simulation, survival and Hell Camp. The braided Prince of Pluto left nothing about their training out. He grinned through it all and the girls knew, without doubt, that this was his way of detaching himself from the memories. His smile was huge across that boyishly handsome face. If the girls hadn't already been pros at acting as if things didn't bother them they might have missed the small details. His smile looked easy and inviting, but the ends were stiff from force. His eyes crinkled, almost closed. Someone would have thought he was just overly happy and his face twisted that way, but strain was there and he really was closing his eyes to hide the negative emotions he would not want the casual observer to see.

The tale, though, the story and the things that the girls could tell was left unsaid, hit home. Sure, none of the girls had ever been trained from childhood to kill a man. Never had either of them ever thought of jumping in Giant Robot and unleashing rays of fire on populations. No, they didn't have the same life as the boys had. But the heartache, the duty to carry out and that responsibility on shoulders so young. Oh, that they got. They might have fought different wars, but sacrifices were there. And the girls could more than emphasize. They fucking got it.

Most of the boys took some turn in telling the tale, regaling the girls with their own version of how things went down. None of the previous story tellers showed it, but the girls somehow knew that each boy carried on when they knew the story would grow too close to home or too much for the previous speaker.

The story was filled with so much anguish, sadness and hopelessness. Hints of happiness or peace barely peeking through the darkness that had made up most of the boys' lives.

Minako was smothered by the emotions of sadness and anger. The boys never showed their emotions in regards to the telling of the story, but she could feel it. Her body was like a filter that sucked in those emotions. She didn't know if she was doing it purposefully or out of instinct, but they certainly had needed to lighten their emotional load.

Hotaru was much like those boys. She listened with silent purpose. Since she was young, she had been strained and pulled to her very ends. She found herself enthralled to hear that there were others that had suffered from a young age. They were chosen to be pilots. She was chosen to house a demon. Many of them at conflict or odds with others because they were pilots. She was the Senshi of Destruction. Despite herself, Hotaru found herself warming towards the men slightly. Yes, they were still strangers and had not earned her trust. But in them she felt she could add them as fellow soldiers and compatriots. Maybe with time.

Makoto had to bite back her whimpers, feeling as if she was in their shoes. She had lost so much in life that their story made her want to reach out to them. No, she wasn't totally swayed to believe they were lovers from the past or siblings, but it was hard to not feel some sort of sadness. They had attempted to die, on purpose. What life had they lived where they had been compelled to end it? Oh, she knew what life. She was hearing about it now.

Ami listened; somewhat horrified by the graphic imagery they set of their actions. She was even more scandalized by the very people that had set these boys life on the path they had lived. Scientist? Weren't there laws to not endanger the lives of children or humans in science? Ami shook her head. She knew that some military personnel over stepped the bounds of decency, especially in the pursuit of warfare.

Rei was silent as well. Her arms were crossed over her chest, still maintaining her usual irate stance. Her head was bowed, her bangs covering her eyes and the upper part of her face. Her violet orbs were narrowed as she stared aimlessly at the floor. The boys words painting a sad picture. One she found herself highly uncomfortable with. In that moment she forgot last night. She forgot her anger, the possible past and what would happen after they had finished their tale. For now, she was human. She felt and hurt for another human being that had lived through a hell of its own.

Usagi hugged Mamoru, unable to believe the horrible life that these men, her friends, had endured. She looked up at the somber Prince of Earth, catching his gaze. Mamoru could only shake his head. He and Usagi could do nothing about the past. They could only help the boys with the future, letting them heal from the lifetime they had lived and helping them find their happy ending. Artemis and Luna shared looks, the black cat leaning into the white one. How had Serenity let things get this way?

"Then we all died." Heero finished bluntly, "Saving the newfound peace and we suddenly remember you all." His gaze sweeping across the room, "Remember our old life, our friends and our family." His gaze landed on Makoto, his harsh features softening as he gazed at her. Makoto smiled timidly in return.

"We understand, and have been told, that you do not remember us," Quatre went on, "and we understand. We don't expect you all to remember off the bat and welcome us with open arms and such but we," He gave each girl and imploring look. He needed them to understand. "would like to be a part of your lives once more." Usagi whimpered, hand quickly covering her own mouth to silence herself. She hoped the girls could give in that easily. But like the guys, the girls had seen and endured so much on their own. It would take time.

"Thank you," Minako stood, the first to talk in such a long time after Quatre's words, "I, personally," She gave them sad smiles, "don't know how I feel. I can't just…"Her words trailed off. What did she say? That she didn't feel like she could just do that? Strangers. They were still strangers to her and everyone she had met from the past had either been evil or was connected to the bad guys. She didn't trust them. Not yet. Not with the safety of her friends and princess. Usagi trusted them. Minako mentally shook her head. She felt for these guys, really felt for them from the life they had come from. But any more than her sympathy? She couldn't just do that.

"We understand." Trowa answered, knowing exactly what was going on in her head. He mentally scoffed at himself bitterly. He had nearly let himself hope that Minako could accept everything so easily. He should have known better. Course, he had a lot of hope riding on this. He had thought the general story would sway the girls, but now knew better. He and the others should have listened to Luna more. The girls had lived through their own trials. If the roles were reversed…he didn't think he and the others would have been as accepting as the girls had been thus far.

"I have to agree." Rei stated coolly, pulling herself away from the tender emotions she had been feeling for the men. She could be kind as a human being, but when it involved her life, the safety of her friends and royal leaders, she couldn't be as soft. The raven haired girl's eyes were cold as she gazed at the group of men, "I don't trust you. I don't know you. The past me had, but I am me now." She shook her head, softening towards the end, "I can't." She breathed out tiredly, turning and walking out of the living room briskly.

"Sorry," Makoto muttered, "she just needs time. You're not the only past faces we've encountered." Makoto explained with a sad smile, "We need time." She stated, looked away as she hugged herself. Her gaze averted from the boys as she retreated back into her thoughts.

"It's fine." Heero bit out gruffly. The emotional sting of the rejection of old lover and sister hard on him. But what did he expect? Things, many things, had happened from then to now. He didn't know what had been happening in their lives to know who they were anymore. He was a stranger to them as much as they were now a stranger to him.

"What about you, firefly?' Duo put Hotaru on the spot. Hotaru fidgeted, gaze on the carpet.

"I don't know." She whispered before turning away and heading down the hallway, the sound of a door way signaling that she had escaped into her room. Duo stared after her before closing his eyes from the pain that washed over him at her dismissal. Luna was right. Things were different.

"I have no recollection or memory of you," Ami announced, her tone open and honest, "but I would like to ask why you kissed us?" Ami stared at them openly, waiting. Her gaze, subconsciously, went to the Chinese man.

"We were lovers." Wufei answered her softly, staring into those chilly blue eyes. Ami blinked, surprise written clearly on her features.

"How original." Minako muttered brusquely, feeling trepidation. Ace, Kunzite and who now? Her eyes landed on the man with the green eyes. Trowa. She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't have the best luck with past lovers of any sort. Trowa watched her and felt the constricting feeling of his heart breaking. She was afraid of love all over again; he could see it in the way her eyes clouded over.

"Lovers?" Makoto sighed, playing with strands of her hair as she returned her attention back to the group of men. Her bottom lip stuck between her teeth as she eyed them with disquiet.

"Wait till Rei hears this." Ami muttered, finally voicing part of why the girls were growing uneasy.

"Why do you say that?" Heero snapped. He hadn't meant to. His deep voice sounding sharp in the silence of the room.

"Cause," Minako smiled sadly, knowing that the explanation wouldn't entirely cover all of Rei's feelings on the subject, but it was apt enough to give the boys a clue, "she hates men." If they were curious, they would have to ask Rei themselves.

"Great." Heero growled. Duo chuckled, though it was humorless.

"Hell camp will be nothing compared to this." Wufei groused as Ami turned away from him and followed after the Senshi of Mars.


	11. Chapter 11

Quatre took a deep, calming breath as he watched Ami disappear down the hall and through the door that lead to the outside deck. He had seen Rei go out that way, obviously needing the ocean air to calm her anger at the situation. Quatre had no doubt that it was anger the Princess of Mars was feeling. Her entire being had radiated with it. The anger had not just been directed at him and the other princes, no. Quatre, remembering the words that Rei had hissed angrily, recalled that Rei had been cursing destiny and fate. Part of her grievances of this world perhaps? Quatre had questions, tons of them. But he knew he had to wait.

Makoto stood up, heaving a large breath. The tall Amazon sent the guys a sympathetic look, her tall form trailing after Ami and Rei. Quatre watched her as she disappeared down the hall. He felt that tightened sensation in his chest, like a cruel fist was squeezing his heart.

His sister, his lover and his friends couldn't yet accept him. He knew with how Artemis and Luna had warned them that he'd have to resign himself to a slow getting-to-know-you process. It was such a pain in the ass. What was he supposed to do? Re-introduce himself and pretend he never made love to a luscious Amazon or swept into the palace and surprised his sister with a visit once upon a time? Quatre blinked, looking around. Okay there was no palace. And, in all technicalities, he never made love to a luscious Amazon. He had never slept with anyone in the other Universe and he died. So that would make him a virgin once more. Not that he had issue with that, but it was a random thought.

Quatre sighed, sitting down on the comfy black loveseat. Minako shot him a sympathetic look. He pretended not to see it. She couldn't really help him with his troubles since she wasn't being very open to him or the others either. Hell, he briefly glanced at Trowa. He was sure Trowa might see it as a betrayal on his part. Some sort of an invisible line had suddenly been drawn. It might not have been vocally declared but it was there. The guys vs. the girls. This was excluding Mamoru and Usagi. No need to drag them in something when they had already fought their love wars.

The slim, blonde man fought the sudden urge to stand up and scream. He had been taught better than that. It would result in nothing more than a sore throat and a few pissed off, and slightly confused, females. A hand on his shoulder made him look up into another set of blue eyes, darker than his. He nodded his thanks to Heero. The man, though he never really showed it, was going through the same thing as he. Sister and lover, all in the same day. He couldn't wait to see how Trowa and Wufei were going to live through it when Michiru and Haruka showed up. They'd get a taste of it themselves, though he hoped (deep down, somewhere) that they never had to face this.

Quatre found himself shooting an uncharacteristic glare at his braided friend, whom was oblivious to his chagrin. He couldn't help but think that, out of all of them, Duo would be getting off easy. There was no way Setsuna didn't know of her brother's sudden appearance. She would have needed to know in order to let things go on or else, when she showed up, she would have carted them out of their girls' lives forever. Never mind that Hotaru was inexperienced in love or that she was even…Then he mentally slapped himself. Here he was, placing blame on others. Allah, though that was a past life god, would never forgive him for such transgressions. There were many things he had yet to know. Maybe something happened to Hotaru in this life that would make it hard for her to love Duo? He was being a fool. Quatre berated himself, sitting there. He looked around the room once more, taking note of the present faces.

Minako still stood in the corner of the room, trying to look nice and hopeful. She was grimacing every once and awhile and he frowned. He did wonder what was wrong with her but put it off to 'womanly troubles' as she was clutching her abdomen. Some of the others did look at her worriedly, but unless someone divulged what was wrong, he could only go on his assumptions. Quatre then swiveled his head around. Wufei was sitting where Ami had vacated. Couldn't get close to the girl so he had to settle for impressions. Quatre shook his head sadly. Another glance and he saw his silent friend. Trowa, he felt sorry for the man, was on the opposite side of the room from where Minako stood. Quatre figured that Trowa knew instinctively that Minako would probably just move further away from him and so he stayed. If there was a man who knew a woman like Minako, what drove her and what her fears were, Trowa was the man. Duo, now that Hotaru was out of the room his smile wasn't as full. He was sitting on the armrest of the couch, playing with his braid. Every now and again, the Prince of Pluto would glance down the hall were Hotaru had retreated. He was obviously hoping she'd return. Heero was just standing next to him, trying to give him comfort in one of those manly guy fashions. He had feelings. He would have liked a hug. Preferably from a tall luscious Amazon. He wasn't getting either one any time soon now was he?

Minako watched the blonde man, grimacing as she could feel a mixture of annoyance, bitterness, sadness and even mild lust rolling off of him. She never thought she'd meet a man that could send off every emotion a woman got around her special time of the month until he showed up. Sure the other guys have major angst emotions coiling off them, but the blonde man's emotions just screamed the loudest. She mentally shook her head as she let her eyes wander from him. He wasn't the biggest threat to her, however.

She casually glanced over the room, her eyes passing over the one with green eye peeking out from beneath brown bangs. The man, the tallest one, was still looking at her. Silent since the big discussion had ended and he said he understood why she wasn't ready for them. How could he understand her reasons? What could he possibly know? He sure as hell wasn't here when she was just twelve when Ace showed up, swooped her off her feet just to get her to join him and the Negaverse. He wasn't here when she had faced Kunzite, her memories intact, of her being betrothed to him, as she took him down. He wasn't there when she was cursed to never know love. To choose between her duty and love. He didn't understand shit. Minako found her mood getting worse. There was the buildup of everyone's emotions, the bitterness of past lovers once more and these guys trying to guilt them into knowing them again and acting like they understand them as if they knew shit.

Minako closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose to ease the tension. She could feel a slight headache coming on and a pain creeping up the back of her neck. She would have to lie down soon. Usagi was looking at her worriedly. Minako sent her princess a smile to ease her worry. It was her fault after all. She was trying to ease a bit of the tension. Usagi glanced at the guys and then back at Minako uneasily, as if she wanted to tell them. Minako shook her head as Usagi looked relieved not to have to get caught up in the middle. Chalk one up for the guys, She thought sarcastically without meaning.

"Fuck!" A voice boomed, far beyond the walls of the house. A door slammed open and three figures were quickly making their way back down the hall. Destination? Living room.

"Who is?" Duo asked confused, not seeing the forth coming danger as Rei, pissed off, was storming down the hallway with Ami and Makoto on her tail. Both their eyes widen in fright as they motioned for everyone to move. The boys were apparently not well versed on present Rei's moods and what to do when she looked like hell's fury.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rei hissed, eyes flashing and fist clenched.

"Hot?" Duo squeaked out. Rei just scowled in his direction and he seemed to wither on the spot. His body deflating until he lay on the carpet, not daring to get up. Rei's gaze then landed on the stoic man with chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"I don't need a fucked up, woman abusing man in my life." She growled out. His brow furrowed, but more in confusion rather than anger as he stared at her, "I don't care what we were," Her voice was strangely, deadly quiet, "but we're nothing now." She then turned and stormed out, having said her peace. The silence in the room was filled with a tension that had been absent previously. The awkwardness only intensified. Ami's face was flushed; obviously embarrassed with the way Rei had handled the news. Makoto glared at the miko's back, but said nothing to rebuke what she had said.

Usagi and Mamoru could only sit there and exchange glances. They could do nothing. They knew, from their own experience, that this had to be worked out on their own. Mamoru just held Usagi as she reluctantly accepted the truth of that.

"Ok," Minako licked her lips, her cheerful look flimsy, "I'm sure everyone is just tired and hungry." She tried to reason, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, "We'll talk about how we all really feel," A few snorts met her shot at humor, "and make arrangements."

"Sleeping arrangements?" Duo was back on his feet, trying to aid the struggling blonde in her endeavor for merriment, "I vote my sleeping place be at Firefly's." With Hotaru gone his usual effort was somewhat lacking but still present.

"There are guestrooms." Minako gave the guys pointed looks, "I'll show you guys around and we can find one's you like until we figure things out."

"What is there to figure out?" Wufei snapped, his eyes on Ami. The blue girl just looked at him confused, "You guys don't want or seem to need us." He muttered, arms crossed and looking ferocious. His pale skin flushing with the magnitude of his passionate anger. His arms crossed and bulging with muscle over his chest. He was so lost in his emotion, letting it out in full release as he stared at Ami. Ami began to wonder, though the thought probably was misplaced during this conversation, that he could have been mistaken as a sibling of Rei's.

"Look," Ami shook herself of her thoughts and began calmly, almost unaffected, "we just need to figure out living arrangements, currency, birth certificates and other essentials in order for you to live within this world." Her reasonable and perfectly polite tone just seemed to make the Chinese man more pissed.

"We need nothing from you." He barked out harshly, standing up. Ami flinched and he suddenly looked horrified. He looked at her, his hands outreached as if to assure her that he meant her no harm. He gulped, letting his hands fall to his sides. His mouth opened but nothing came out. He was floundering, "I'm sorry," he mumbled, the anger draining out of him as his shoulders drooped in defeat.

"It's alright." Ami's quiet voice seemed to boom in the quiet aftermath of Wufei's temper unleashed. Wufei looked up, brow furrowed in concern. She smiled, "I was just startled is all." He waited a moment, measuring her words for their worth before he nodded and let the matter rest.

"Jeez," Makoto breathed, "I'll get food set and Minako, after dinner, will show you where you're sleeping." She then shot a look where Rei had left before looking up into an apathetic face of a man who claimed to be of her blood, "Just give her time. She's dealt with a lot." She smiled before turning and leaving the group to follow after her.


	12. Chapter 12

Revised Chapter 12

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

Many of the people had focused on helping Makoto get the table ready for dinner, even offering or cooking up snacks to help hold everyone over. Some of them just opted to go off and think for a bit.

Hotaru sat out on the small veranda that was off to the side of the beach house. She listened as the waves came and left like a timeless clock that constantly clicked with the Earth moving and growing older. Time, she practically sighed in frustration. Glancing at the stars she wondered, not for the first time, why Setsuna-mamma had yet to make an appearance. Where was the dark haired adoptive mother that could distill her fears on what was happening? But then, Hotaru just shook her head, she knew that Setsuna, much like her and the other Senshi, was bound to her duty. Her duty was time and what had to take place. She could not interfere. There were only special occasions and she still paid for saving Uranus and Neptune those many months ago when she altered time.

She let her gaze wander up to the stars, gazing up at the sparkling lights in the dark sky soothed her. Before, when she was possessed by Mistress Nine, she would watch the stars at night. They had been a constant and beautiful thing in her, otherwise, dark and ugly life. A cough behind her interrupted her musings. The dark haired girl, froze, almost afraid of whom it was.

"You're not going to avoid me all night are you?" A gentle voice called, playfully saying the words in a hurt tone. Turning around, Hotaru smiled shyly as she looked into the green eyes of Makoto Kino. Makoto, seeing as she didn't want a crick in either her or Hotaru's neck, sat down by the younger girl gingerly, moving around and plopping herself beside Hotaru in one of the wood benches that faced the ocean. Her own gaze on the dark horizon. For Makoto, today had been a long day and one full of many new discoveries. It was hard for her to accept anything as was anymore. She was a Senshi of Jupiter, princess of the planet she represented. She had fought monsters and demons. She had learned that nothing ever just was anymore.

Scratching at her cheek, she settled her gaze on the smaller girl. Hotaru, despite being the strongest (besides Usagi), was still a young girl who had yet to experience love in this life. She had never known Hotaru back in the Silver Millennium since Saturn was kind of locked away until she was needed. But, based on this life and what she remembered of Hotaru's earlier experiences, Hotaru had never dealt with men or boys. Or any of them showing an interest in her besides using her alter ego for their own purposes. Her own father had used her, but he had been possessed by a demon. Once he had realized what he had done he had handed his daughter over to the Outers, feeling as if he was incapable of a father and having failed. That and he knew about Hotaru's Senshi persona after having Setsuna sit him down to talk about it and realized he couldn't protect his daughter from even that. Makoto didn't know much else besides what little the Outers said about him.

"No," Hotaru suddenly said. Makoto just blinked down at her with wide green eyes. She had no idea what Hotaru was saying no to. Hotaru giggled, "You asked if I was avoiding you and the girls, or I assume you are also including the others in it," she reminded the tall brunette. Makoto rubbed the back of her head and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Makoto apologized, a half smile on her lips, "just a lot to take in. It's hard to keep up," She tapped her noggin, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth. Hotaru smiled appreciatively for Makoto's small expense at herself. The young raven haired girl soon shook her head and became serious.

"I'm not sure what to think." Hotaru confided, closing her eyes and turning away from the other girl. Makoto nodded, but remained silent, "What does one say?" Hotaru asked suddenly, though Makoto figured it was rhetorical, "I don't remember him or any of them." Hotaru rushed her cheeks red, swishing back around to face Makoto. Her cheeks tinged pink and her hands fisted in her lap. Her shoulders shook with the repression of confusing emotions that Makoto could only imagine the girl had. Hell, if they reflected anything of what Makoto felt she should probably just tell Hotaru that she had been pounding her fist against meat for the past half hour as her outlet, but decided that Hotaru might not want that kind of advice at the moment.

Makoto bit her lip, studying the other girl. The Outers, as far as she knew, never had to deal with random men popping up and saying 'Hello, we did the horizontal tango in the past. Wanna go again?' It seriously made her want to look into the fact that perhaps she and the Inners were all sluts in the past and just paying for their past wantonness. Hades knew she wouldn't be all that surprise if that was the case. Makoto shook herself of the thoughts. No time to think about that when a young girl was looking up at her with cheeks full of color and pleading with her to have the answers.

"Neither do we." She replied gently, trying to look both comforting and understanding. She must have succeeded since Hotaru was relaxing her overly tense shoulders.

"You've done this before." Hotaru pointed out sullenly. Makoto hid her smirk. Hotaru, with her lips puckered out in a pout and her eyes downcast looked like a perturbed child at that moment. It instantly sobered the Lightening Senshi up. Hotaru had never really grown up. She did grow but she had yet to experience. Maybe this situation would be good for the younger girl?

"True," She allowed, not giving away her thoughts on the situation and how it could help Hotaru. Besides, Hotaru might not appreciate the sentiment at all, "we've dealt with men claiming they were lovers but they usually ended up on the bad guy's side." She smiled warmly, her orbs flickering with amusement, "Those were the days!" She joked. It had the desired effect. Hotaru smiled at her. Her eyes twinkling in the dark night.

"They just can't keep their hands off you," Hotaru snidely remarked, playfully pushing at the older girl's shoulder.

"Course not," Makoto laughed, holding her stomach before clearing her throat and patting Hotaru on the shoulder, "but that," She gave Hotaru a pointed look, "is for another day." She suddenly stood and stretched, "I have dinner on the table and everyone, no matter how awkward, is going to be there." She winked, "Rei has been warned to be on her best behavior." Hotaru rolled her eyes in response to that, knowing how the Fire Senshi could let her temper get the best of her.

"See how long that lasts," Hotaru muttered and the two shared a chuckle going in.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Rei sighed tiredly, sitting at the table. It was really quiet. Tense and awkward in a way that the white elephant quote would not have done the predicament justice. She was to blame for that, she figured, sitting back into her seat, getting comfortable. Everyone had already been seated; sitting around the large dining table Minako's parents had placed in a far corner of the kitchen, much like a nook, but wide enough and large enough to host a dinner party, the table and chairs were a fine dining set in a black finish to go with the modern décor of the house.

Her violet eyes strayed over the length of the table. Minako's family sure had put a lot into the house, though they never used it. She fought down a smirk, remembering Minako muttering that they were putting it to good use. Rei inhaled, taking another fleeting look around.

No one's eyes lifted from their plates. No one muttered or breathed loudly. No one had even moved to really eat their food. She could only take note as some utensils shuffled over the fine China Minako and Makoto had gleefully conspired to use. When she exhaled she noted a shift as everyone moved to fill their plates suddenly, the food still steaming.

On each side of the table, six people could be seated, and there were two head places on either end, also occupied. Makoto made it a rule for them all to sit together and be nice. She had specifically looked at her when she said the last part, about being nice and all. So, for her friends and not to give Minako a migraine, she was going to be quiet and polite. Who cares if she wasn't asking them about their likes and dislikes? No one said to be friendly.

Minako and Ami, the two who are trying to be friendly and yet platonic, were sitting on either side of her. Minako was to her right and by Minako was Hotaru, looking unsure and somewhat pensive. Ami was to the left and by Ami was Makoto, who smiled and tried to look friendly. On the other side, opposite of her was that man, Heero. He didn't look at her, but neither was he avoiding her. He would look in her direction, but never focused his look on her. His gaze was cool and didn't really stay focused on one object. He observed everyone and everything. Constantly on alert.

The theme for this table must have been past lovers versus present girls. Heero was opposite of her. Trowa was sitting across Minako. Wufei across from Ami. Duo was trying to play footsies with Hotaru, but seemed to keep kicking or rubbing his foot against Minako because she would jump in her seat every so often. Quatre across from Makoto, smiling constantly and peering at Makoto with those wide blue eyes…Rei could picture him as a puppy starved for attention. At the end of the tables were Usagi and Mamoru, both looking uncomfortable and wanting to be anywhere other than here.

Rei mentally berated herself and her temper. Though she was not truly sorry for letting them know how she felt, she wished she had handled it better. What's done is done and she couldn't take it back, but, she let her gaze wander the length of the table, she didn't really like the quiet of this magnitude. It was like they were playing the quiet game in a very sad adult manner, no imagination. Though she could enjoy that she had that much power over the boys' fear of her, she couldn't say she wanted it. Especially when even her friends were hardly saying a word.

"So," She tapped her fingernails on the table top, almost intimidated by how fast all eyes turned to her. They all practically seemed starved for her to say something. She didn't let herself skip a beat though, "I hope Minako found someplace for you to stay." She seriously hoped Minako found a nearby hotel where they could lose them for life, but she knew better. Despite how much she wished it, Minako certainly wouldn't have the funds to do that and it would be selfish of her to hope that her friends would just drop these guys in a world they hardly knew. A stubborn part of her wanted to hold to the ideal situation, creating the fantasy in her head. She just needed confirmation that she didn't need to look at their faces for the rest of this vacation, even if it seemed rather piss ass.

"They're staying here." Minako commented, her tone light, "I can't just send them out into the world without the proper materials." That popped her bubble, that safe and hopeful bubble. Rei's gaze snapped to the blonde haired girl, whom she considered both a best friend and sister. Minako just stared at her innocently, blinking slowly as if she had not committed a sin (which she hadn't, this was just Rei getting slightly crazed in her anger). A shame she would not live to see tomorrow, poor Minako.

Rei nodded slowly, her lips pressed together. What could she say? No? She could, but, it wasn't her house. Her gaze strayed to the other four girls, whom had been practically raped in the same fashion as she, but her findings proved less than hopeful when she found the other girls staring at her expectantly. Minako wasn't alone in her decision, but it was Minako who seemed to taunt her with that knowledge (Yes, in her mind, but she wanted to blame someone and Minako was a perfect target for destroying her bubble). Rei's violet eyes sharp as she looked at to the blonde, scowling heatedly. Minako's lips twitched, no doubt in response to Rei's own reaction, and Rei gripped her fork. Forget tomorrow and let's talk about the next hour, "Isn't that lovely?" Minako finished, wiping at her mouth with her napkin. She was definitely taunting, now, and in Rei's current mood that wasn't the best thing to do. Rei slowly nodded before pushing her chair back and standing up from the table.

Ami scoffed from beside Rei, sending warning glances to both Rei and Minako. No, she was not approving of either of their reactions, but nor was she going to get in the middle. She was far to use to the disagreements between everyone. They all had learned a time or two to let the fighting parties figure it out. Like with Rei and Usagi's raspberry wars…it was best to stay out of the line of spit.

"Excuse me, but I've seemed to not be feeling too well." She smiled tightly, her voice strained as she pushed back her chair. She would regret not eating the lovely meal later, but right now her pride was her fall back and her hopes for how this all might have played out, dashed. The party at the table watched as Minako and Rei stared at each other, even as Rei moved and walked out of the kitchen. Rei was quick to make the necessary turn and rushed down the hall, quickly opening and slamming the door to her room.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Back in the black and white marbled kitchen, Makoto and Hotaru shared a smirk. Good old Rei had yet to let them down whenever it came to her man-hating moods. Minako shook her head and Ami looked after the miko disapprovingly before turning back around and shooting Minako with a look, which the blonde merely shrugged off. The guys just stared, unsure if the girls had just had a little war of their own or if Rei just needed to be avoided for a while. Usagi was the one to explain.

"Sorry," She smiled at the guys, "but Rei will need space. So keep a wide berth." She then turned to Minako, "Now, what are you going to do if the peace is disturbed?" Usagi's smile widened in a sweetly fashion, being playful. It wasn't really necessary to ask or even talk about the entire subject at this point, but it was something the girls could look forward to easily.

Minako rolled her eyes, smiling easily, "Roll with the punches."

It wasn't that the girls wanted to squabble or, Gods forbid, fight amongst themselves. They just knew Rei well enough. She would sit on the matter. Stew on it. Working herself up into a rage and try to confront the problem. Which, in this case, were Minako and her allowance of allowing the men to stay. Not that she won't have anything to say to the other girls. No, Rei never left any one out. Minako was the one who owned the house, technically anyway. Minako was the one who had to approve of these men staying. Minako was the one to taunt her towards the end of the conversation. Rei would try and take Minako down and get the other girls in some small form.

"What?" Duo blinked, brows furrowed in confusion as he looked each female over. A glance to his fellow confused male friends showed that they were also confused, or puzzling over the information and putting it together. Duo glanced back to the females. They were all either smirking, laughing or whispering. They were sharing an inside joke and that was somewhat off-putting. He wanted to be in on it. What were they having fun over?

"Minako just disrupted Rei's dream that you'd be leaving soon," Ami clarified, shaking her head in exasperation, "So Rei will want to have something to say to that, do something about it or," her gaze landed on Minako, "use that on the training field."

"Oh well," Minako shrugged, rubbing her head, "my place my rules. The training field," She smirked, raising her cup to her lips, "is everybody's game."

"You'll let her come after you?" Makoto chuckled, "Suicidal much?"

"Who's killing who?" Duo exclaimed, standing up, but was pulled back in his seat by a pull to the braid, "Ow!" And glared at the smirking Trowa.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Once dinner had been concluded, most of everyone had helped with the cleaning up of the dishes and putting away…well, never mind there were no leftovers, but everyone pitched in anyway. There was no more talk of Rei and Minako's incoming scuffle or what Rei will do to the rest of them. Most worked in silence with some small talk between both separated parties. The girls were still unsure of the men in many ways.

Once everything was cleaned, dishes put away Ami had parted herself from the group to shut herself up in the study/library focused towards the back of the house. It wasn't small, but neither was it huge. It was an average little library nestled in a room off in the corner of the house, on the right side of the hallway. Minako had made sure to tell her about it and what she could recall being in there.

Ami smiled slightly, her lips just giving a half tilt. Her hand caressing over a leather cover. The Aino family did not have a wide selection but they had a good one. They had filled the room with built in shelves, from ceiling to floor. All in white with a large desk taking up most of the wall opposite of the door she had entered through. The shelves of books lines along both walls and even above the desk, leaving just the wide ceiling to floor window that the desk sat against. Books sat on every surface, some old, some new, some worn and some looking untouched. A bunch of titles caught her eye, making the bookworm in her giddy as she studied the titles. Old classics like Romeo and Juliet, Oliver Twist and others like Aristotle's Theories were some of the first she noticed.

"I see some things never change," The blue haired genius gasped, whirling around with her hands held up and ready to send an icy spike through the intruders chest, but she quickly let them drop, seeing the blonde man who claimed to be her brother. Quatre, she recalled, was his name. She smiled, forcing it to her lips. As far as she could tell he was the only one who was around. That meant they were very much alone. Damn, Ami cursed and quickly scolded herself. She need not curse or think up things. They were adults. They could discuss it all logically, no matter how illogical it seemed that they were related. Even if it was just in the past. Ami mentally laughed at herself, but outside, she was just smiling at the man who was looking at her with that sad puppy dog expression. Looking like he was kicked all over the place.

"I'm sorry what?" Ami asked, though she guesses she knew what he meant. She just wanted to feel the silence and not focus on how sad he looked. It made her feel guilty. How would she feel knowing she was his sister and he didn't remember her? Could she have handled it better when he practically denied her? Ami bit her tongue. She didn't think she would. She had only ever had herself and her mother for the longest time. Her father off in another country, divorced from her mother and dating other women, though he never told her about them. The Senshi were her only sisters. She had never had many emotional attachments or people she could say she truly cared about and their opinion. So the addition of a brother, a sibling bond she did not feel and had been unaware of pushed at her comfort zones even as she felt sympathetic.

"I meant," He smiled kindly, his eyes still sad as he looked at her, "even in the past you loved books. Loved to read." He motioned to the books on the shelves, "Every time something came up, something you didn't want to deal with, you buried yourself in the world of books or your work," He gave her a pointed stare. Ami did not flinch, did not even let her face muscles twitch under his accusation, or his observation. She hadn't decided which just yet. His eyes were full of understanding, but she thought she could detect a hint of accusation in his words, but even they were filled with gentle warmth.

"Very presumptuous of you," She replied, turning away from him and diverting her attention to the books. She could feel her shoulder and back muscles stiffening under his gaze. A sigh could be heard. Ami did not let herself wonder what that sigh meant or what could have caused it. She did listen. Listened to his movements and waited. She felt suffocated, not even realizing she wasn't breathing. She heard nothing but his even breathing and then the creak of the door opening and closing. She let out the breath she had been holding even as a feeling, suspiciously like shame, filled her.


	13. Chapter 13

Revised Chapter 13

Note: I am a supporter of gay rights. Some terms used in this chapter are a bit, eh. Japan allows people of eighteen and up to drink. This is the age of more than half of the Senshi. I am using Wufei's dead wife in this. I keep seeing different versions of her name, Meirien or something else like Mejing. So I'm going with Meilan, which was on the Gundam-wiki. XD

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Wufei, the Prince of Uranus, also known as Wufei Chang, did something he never thought he'd do over a woman, he was moping. Moping like a love sick fool who couldn't take the fact that she, Ami, wasn't ready to meet him out in that secret courtyard like they once had. He had the love part down. He might be sick and a fool. She certainly wasn't ready to meet him anywhere much less accept him just yet. He shook his head in disappointment. Whether it is at himself or at the blue haired genius he couldn't rightly say at that moment. Mostly himself probably, he decided. His entire lifetime had been spent on not allowing himself to be weak and letting emotions rule him. What the fuck was he being now? He was acting like a downright sod. Next thing he'll be willingly watching **The Notebook** and crying hysterically as he exclaimed, "_That is just so romantic_," as he blubbered on pitifully. He'd rather cut off his manhood and claim he was not a being who harbored sexual feelings. He did, he just didn't admit it out loud.

He was angry as well. Whether it is at himself or the blue haired genius, he couldn't discern. No, never mind. He lied, it was her fault. He was mostly angry at her. He took the fagot emotions and disappointment. She'll get her fair share too! Though she might not remember him, barring that, she could have at least tried. Granted, she wasn't totally being a piss ass like Rei, but still. Was it so much to ask to be remembered? Or at least get a hug for being a part of the past life? He could have gone for that. No! He shook his head. That was the weakness popping through. She was trying to help, but…he'd be selfish and say he wanted more than her help. He couldn't get a kiss that instantly had his 'little dragon' up then a freaking hug where he could later manipulate it later on and change where it was going…That he could beat off to.

He had been married in his previous life. To someone he had fought with constantly, but cared about. Their ideals had been so different, often pitting them against each other in some form of rivalry. It had only been an arranged marriage, but Meilan had been a friend and a strong woman he had admired. When she had taken up the fight, her death was the catalyst for him. She had believed in justice. He hadn't. She had believed in fighting for a better tomorrow. He hadn't. When she died guilt had been his only companion, the first person (in that life) that had made him want to fight for something. He carried on her memory, fighting for that tomorrow that she had believed in, fighting for justice. He had believed her spirit was within his Gundam, Shenlon, but he renamed it to Nataku, something she had called herself. Yes, her death had affected him greatly, but Meilan hadn't held his heart and soul. He had loved her, perhaps too late, but still had loved her in the only way he had been capable of sine another still had held his heart though he hadn't known it at the time.

Meilan's death had not affected him as much as a genius playing coldly polite did. But then, He mused sarcastically, Meilan had never been much of a danger to his heart. The dark haired man sighed. That was the problem wasn't it? He had never loved or cared about a woman or anyone else as much as he had his princess. She both fascinated and frustrated him to no end. She did not go weak in the knees or faint when some handsome pretty boy smiled her way. She was rational and reasonable, to a point. He wouldn't go into her explaining his desire for her away like a scientific problem that needed to be cured (When they had been in the past). No, he barely wanted to remember that moment or the rest of that day. No matter how arousing her big words sounded coming from that pretty little pert mouth.

Dark eyes watched the hallway he noticed his blue nymph and her brother had gone down. Ami hadn't noticed she'd been followed and by the look on Quatre's face as he came back, was not in a mood for anyone of the male species. Particularly of the past sort. He snorted, crossing his arms and scowling at the ground, sitting back against the pool table. He and Haruka, his sister, had their stubbornness, their protective nature, their tempers, rough natures and the fact that once they loved they gave their all. He was beginning to hate his own characteristics that he had been proud of for so long.

Thinking of Haruka made him wince. If she didn't remember him either? He would never forget Haruka's protective nature when it came to the girls. She had been a hellcat that scratched and clawed at any male that tried to mess with the younger girls she begrudgingly adored. She had her Michiru, of course, but the girls were like little sisters or daughters Haruka had always wanted to protect and hold whenever they cried. She'd beat the living shit out of whoever put those tears in those eyes. Even if it was him. Which brought him back to what Luna had informed them earlier and was making him smirk. Hotaru, Duo's onna, was adopted by Haruka and Michiru, officially making her Haruka's little girl to protect. It'll be amusing to see if Duo can survive Haruka.

He became somber remembering that Haruka, if Haruka didn't remember, she would be protective of the girls and possibly run him and the others off. She'd try anyway. Usually with insulting comments, dry wit and, if necessary, little competitions of 'Who's dick is bigger?', or in this case a real dick versus invisible dick. If none of that worked the fight would be on. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Wufei fought to keep a migraine down as he slowly stood and gathered with the rest of the men in the middle of the living area. Minako, or Venus, was just now coming out of the kitchen. He hoped she would be quick about showing them around and to their rooms. He had some moping to do…and thinking about that hug he was being denied.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Minako forced a smile to her lips as soon as she walked into the living area where all the men were located. Most had been lounging around, but upon her entrance they all congregated to her, surrounding her. Minako paused, inhaling softly. Even though she was a Senshi, it was a little unnerving. A day ago she had been sexually assaulted by one of these men while his friends did the same to her friends. Being here, alone and in front of the bunch of them was nerve racking, even though they were clothed.

Clearing her throat, Minako eyed each man individually. She had studied each man, taking in their features and she could honestly say that she was constantly surprised by ever expression, fascinated by their characteristics. More intriguing was the emotions she could gleam off of them. Minako, though she was nosy, tried to not look into other people's emotions without good reason. Too much emotion, especially negative emotions made her feel sick. All the girls had like abilities such as hers, relating to their powers. Her ability was emotions. Rei had her fire reading. Ami had that brain that could decipher things in seconds flat. Makoto had awesome strength. Usagi was somewhat an empathic like her, but she didn't take in others emotions she kind of shared hers. The opposite of empathy then. Whatever Usagi was feeling, one had a tendency to feel it as well, empathy or not.

She had been nervous about being alone with the whole group of boys. The girls basically knew to keep a reign on their emotions, but alas they were females and females were cursed with feeling. But Minako had thought about re-evaluating that thought as soon as these men were stuck here. She had been curious and pried into their emotions, which was a constant roller coaster of angst and other negative emotions that she was certain she and the girls had brought out. It did make her feel guilty and she wished that whatever pain they had could be erased but…it was her feelings too. She couldn't and wouldn't let another past lover try and get in the way of her duty to Usagi. She didn't want to get hurt again when they suddenly backstabbed her. Like they had all mentioned or noted, they knew nothing about each other.

"Well," Minako began, "you guys basically know the kitchen and living room. I'll show you the guest rooms and that'll be the tour for the day. You all have bathrooms and some of you might have to share a bathroom." She warned, fighting a smirk at Wufei's withering glare towards Duo, whom seemed oblivious. She'd try and not give them rooms next to each other, Minako noted to herself. Those two reminded her a lot of Rei and Usagi. It was a love-hate thing and the more they hated the more they loved. It was totally cute. Minako mentally shook herself from thinking any of these guys were cute. She wasn't a hard-ass like Rei could be. Cold and calculating like Ami could. Neither was she all fists and total feeling like Makoto. If anything, her style had always been to be cautious but strike at the opportune time. She was being cautious now.

"Miss Minako," Minako blinked, glancing at the blonde man. His name was Quatre, as far as she could recall, and he seemed to be one of the gentlest of the five men. Seemed, she reminded. Makoto had certainly looked shaken up by his bold moves as soon as he made a transition from baby to full grown man. Minako could proudly say that no man had ever scared Makoto, but if he gave her a reason her friend knew to keep away from the danger. Makoto had been running from him, so he was a threat. If to her taller friend's heart and mentality. Quatre smiled an innocent smile meant to disarm her as he held his hands together in front of him. He was certainly a diplomat, "I was wondering if we could ask you questions?"

Minako had been about to open her mouth and say yes, but she hesitated. Questions did not specify any particular question. Questions meant that anything they asked could be anything and if she said yes she would have to answer. She probably could answer their questions but the fact was if they asked her questions about the girls it wasn't her place to divulge the secrets of their lives. As a friend, 'sister' and leader she knew everything about her friends whom she had fought alongside since the Silver Millennium, but it wasn't her life. Her life, her gaze flickered to the man with green eyes, only one eye visibly shown. What could he possibly want to learn about her? Why did it matter?

Minako didn't know it, but she was openly staring at the man and he back at her. Her eyes, light blue, filled with curiosity. His, dark green, filled with a certain shining that she didn't want to look into. She snapped her gaze away and back at Quatre. He was nice enough not to comment on her staring of his friend, make any strange gesture or give her a pointed look. He just waited patiently for her to answer. Minako licked her lips, they were dry all of a sudden and she didn't want to sound less than capable in front of these men, "No," She watched as the light of hope in Quatre's eyes diminished, "I can't answer your question about the others." She clarified, "I can give you other answers to other questions, but their lives are their own to tell." She let the idea sink in. They all seemed to take it under consideration and Minako felt the urge to look at the green eyed man again and see what he thought of her suggestion, subtly hinted at.

One by one she received a collection of nods. She was relieved, but didn't show it. She nodded back, smiling slightly, "But if you have questions of this world, life or so and so I will do my best to answer." She chuckled slightly, grinning brightly now, "But if you want something technical I suggest going to Ames, she's the brains." She winked, turning and leading the group of men down the hallway. Some would be on the bottom floor with her and the other three girls, the rest would bunk upstairs with the others.

She had to do some managing around to make sure there was no co-ed sharing of bathrooms, but with the help of some of the others (and without having to disturb Rei) they had been able to manage it to where Rei and Hotaru shared a bathroom, Minako and Ami would share one, all on the down stairs area. Makoto and Usagi would share an upstairs bathroom. Mamoru and Quatre would share an upstairs bathroom as would Duo and Heero. Downstairs, across from Minako and Ami's room would be Trowa and Wufei.

Minako would later shake her head at the arrangements, but her mind was also filled with her own questions.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Once people had left, the silence of the kitchen was welcoming.

Makoto sat in the kitchen, almost sighed as she stared down in the small bottle of sake before her. Most of everyone was off in their rooms avoiding each other. Once Minako had handled the arrangements of rooms it seemed as if no one could get enough of them. The brunette snorted as she took a long swig of the alcoholic beverage. She wasn't much of a drinker but that didn't mean she didn't do it from time to time. She had found that she needed this small glass to help calm her nerves. She had not allowed herself to think properly since she found out who the guys were. No, let her correct that. She had not allowed herself to think properly since she found herself being kissed by that blonde man. It was one of those curl-my-toes kisses and the fact was she was frightened by her reaction. She had fought like all the other girls, sure, but her first instinct was to kiss back.

Makoto chuckled at herself. There was her dilemma. She would and should have punched his lights out. Yet, she had felt like leaning into that touch and kissing someone who kissed her like that with all her worth. That had scared her. She hadn't felt like a warrior or girl harassed. She had felt entirely woman, craving the touch of a man.

Makoto scratched her brow, frowning. She was a total slut, she mentally groaned. There was no way she had past lovers and not have been one. Especially with the few that came through. She had lived plenty of past lives to know she probably had relations with other men who just did not obtain the ability to come looking for her in the future or have an evil witch controlling them. If they did, well, she was saying she was a slut. There, she admitted it.

"Makoto," Makoto sat up in surprise, her back cracking at how fast she had moved. Her eyes narrowed in on Heero, seeing those cool eyes taking her in before moving to the bottle and then back again. She blinked, slowly falling back in her seat as she eyed the man who claimed to be her brother. Makoto would not deny that it was rather shocking and that some little part of her didn't want to fight it, didn't want to distrust him. Yet, she did.

All this time she had had no one, only the girls, to be her rock and shelter, to be her family. Her parents having died in a plane crash when she was a mere child. Her only other living relative had been her grandmother, someone else whom had died in her young life. No family bonds but those she had gained with her Senshi…and yet, here he was, her brother. She was really having a hard time thinking of him as her brother. She wanted it, yes, some part of her did but she couldn't think of him in that light, not at present.

Makoto nodded in greeting, finding her throat clogged with nervousness as she stared up at him as he leaned against the opened archway that lead from living room to kitchen and back. He didn't say a word, he just watched her. His bare arms crossing over a green clothed chest, jean clad legs crossed at the ankles. He looked so at ease, yet his facial features were so still and serious…she wasn't sure the expression on his face could be labeled an emotion, it was just so blank.

"Wanna have a seat?" She offered, suddenly itching to talk to him. She pulled out one of the closest stools that surrounded the island and patted the cushioned seat. He nodded, quietly making his way around the kitchen to sit in the seat beside her. Makoto didn't look up and was content to stare into the bottle of sake before her. She knew; don't ask her how, that he wasn't looking at her either. The two just sat there in comfortable silence, letting the events of the day unwind around them. The two were highly aware of each other, but not in a bad way. The let the silence just surround them, nothing disturbing the peace except the glass of the sake that Makoto would lift to her lips to sip and set back down. Neither sibling felt inclined to break the comfortable atmosphere. Makoto, surprised at how easy it was, smiled slightly. It felt, dare she utter to think this, familiar.

"Makoto," Makoto had to strain herself not to jump at the sharp way he said her name. It actually echoed in the quiet of the kitchen. She turned, almost startled by the intense look into icy blue eyes. It was as if he was trying to convey something, pour some message into her. Makoto nervously shifted in her seat as she continued to lock her gaze with her brother. How utterly bizarre, Makoto distractedly thought. She knew that he wanted her to remember, but was it for himself or his blonde friend? Both? She did not give a verbal answer to his call of her name, but continued to stare at him for a moment longer.

Heero stared at the younger woman, trying to plead with her somehow. It was so weird. In his past life as a Gundam pilot he had no one but the other pilots, Relena and those they met through the missions. Remembering Makoto, remembering her as they trained together before they both had to be separated was just…it made his heart clog his throat. He couldn't imagine why he'd ever forgotten the little sister he had always sworn he'd protect. She had been by his side, making sure he was alright and hovering over him like a mother hen whenever he received scratches. He'd save her from the treetops whenever she cried about how high it was. They had hugged each other, both afraid of the strong winds that rocked the Jovian palace and made the winds shutter low moans like ghost. It hurt. His sister, his lover, his friends, none of them remembered him. Rei never remembered their shared kisses. Minako didn't remember how she'd beat him in fencing with a large grin on her face. Ami wasn't remembering their small experiments that they performed for fun. Makoto, his sister, didn't remember the times he'd told her stories of his travels and how he would call her beautiful before they'd attend balls. They all seemed so lost to him now. Strangers.

"I can't remember just for the sake of it Heero," Makoto broke through his troubling thoughts, placing her hand over his where he had rested it on his knee. She looked up at him, her green eyes kind and beseeching, "But I can promise to try." Makoto finally said what she felt was needed, and had wanted, to be said. Heero sucked in a breath, his eyes still cool, but Makoto could see with his stiffened posture that he was daring himself not to hope. The brunette girl winced inwardly, feeling ashamed that she could not remember this man, someone whom claimed to be her brother. She would have loved that when her parents had died.

"Thank you," The stone-like warrior simply said, but Makoto knew that she had just given him a light in a dark tunnel as he grasped her hand and held it later into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Revised Chapter 14

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Ami didn't know what it was that made her curl further into herself, tangled into the pale white sheets as sunlight peeked through the blinds of the overly large windows. Nor could she, or would she, try and discern that she could possibly be feeling regret. The blue haired girl, though she may be considered a genius, is still just a girl with emotions. A young and inexperienced girl with emotions, at that. Ami had never been into boys, not a whole lot have shown an interest in her and it was in her opinion that if someone did not wish to bother with her than why should she concern herself with them. It was simple logic. She had had a few men she liked. Ryo, the psychic boy who she could have an intelligent conversation with, was the first boy she had truly liked. They had been much younger then and had lost contact over the years, she didn't know where he had gone and found that she did not have much interest in knowing such a detail. Taiki, the Starlight that was smart but an opinioned know-it-all, she could smile thinking of the debates they had. He had been a she or a she tat dressed as a he, it was confusing as they were Senshi perpetrating as a boy band. Guess she could call Taiki a cross dresser as that would be the term for it. A woman that dressed as a man. Ami smiled at that but it quickly faded. Taiki, like most guys in her life, left. He/she had a reason though, a duty to a princess she understood very well and made it a practical reasoning that they would not have lasted as they would never have seen each other. That would have been rather illogical in any case. Plus, if Ami got down to it, she liked boys in the long run.

The blunette's mind drifted, her breathing deep and even as she stared at the white wall before her. Her icy blue eyes were taking in the small linings of paint, the almost imperfections of small cracks in the paint that no one would have really noticed if they weren't staring at it endlessly like she seemed to be doing. Realizing this Ami sat up, scooting towards the edge of the bed and focused her stare on something else, like the floor (not much of an improvement but it was better than the wall currently). The genius of the Senshi knew what she was doing, reflecting was one way to look at it but she believed she was actually regretting. She wouldn't say she was pitying cause that was rather offensive to all parties involved, including her, and she wasn't going to go that way. Regretting was a much broader emotion to go on. Regretting could mean she regretted the past, ever picking up the baby or how she and her fellow Senshi seemed to be treating the new guests unkindly.

Ami, doing something else she didn't normally do, snorted in derision as she realized she was putting the situation very lightly. First off, though the men had been rather wild when they first grew into men, she and the girls had jumped the gun and panicked. They should have stopped and thought of the situation instead of hiding in a room like little girls who had an encounter with the Wicked Witch of the West. They were adults and sensible enough to have done that, Ami reasoned no matter how anyone else would have agreed they would have done the same, or most people would have. The guys, from what Ami had so far observed despite drama, were cool headed men and took this all one step at a time. She was ignoring the fact that she could recall Wufei's 'happy package' between her legs earlier. No, Ami summarized, everyone would have been fine if they had taken a step back and just breathed. Ami, the brilliant girl that she was, bypassed the fact that all of that would have worked if they all had been robots. Really unfeeling, cold blooded (or oil as the case may be), metal robots.

"What am I doing?" Ami suddenly groused. Like a smart girl, Ami knew what she was doing. She was avoiding the fact that they were all living beings. Ami liked being practical, prided herself on being the sensible one. Yet how sensible can one be if they liked to ignore that one isn't human? Ami knew well enough that one could not be a human without the emotions, could not feel without emotions. At one time in her life Ami would have gladly hopped onto the idea of being an emotionless robot but now there was so much more to life that was happy to feel. She just had to remember that she had to take all the undesirable emotions as well.

The genius stood up and quickly dressed in blue cotton pajama bottoms and a regular white T-shirt. It was modest and would not give any one certain 'urges'. She strained to listen to any activity that was taking place out in the hallway. Minako and Usagi were not morning people. They would sleep till way later. Probably around twelve in the afternoon if those two had any say. Rei would not sleep in. She had conditioned herself to rise early, but then that was usually for the temple but one never knew with the miko. Makoto can let herself be lazy on some days but on other days she'd be up before sunrise training. The guys, Ami bit her lip, she knew nothing about. Their first night in the house consisted of them growling and standing guard at the door she and her friends had conveniently hidden themselves in after their 'greetings'.

Ami heard nothing and decided she would open the door. The hallway was clear and showed no sign of life having been here in quiet awhile. Like last night a while, she hoped. Ami smiled, walking down the pine flooring and made her way to the main area of the living room. A peek out showed no other life forms or activity. Humming a little tune, Ami was pretty happy, until she walked in the kitchen. Who should be there but the one with hair and eyes as dark as coal. His gaze instantly piercing her on the spot, orbs roaming over her and taking her in. Ami repressed a shiver as his eyes seem to melt as they looked her over in her simple clothing. Ami stood there for a minute. She felt like her throat was constricting, her fingers fidgeting at her sides. She had not addressed his roaming gaze, but then she really didn't want to.

Blue eyes turned away, moving further in the kitchen and past the sitting Chinese man that was drinking coffee and reading some old newspaper.

"Good morning." Ami cleared her throat and made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice. Still avoiding his gaze she moved to the counter, leaving her back to him as she prepared herself a glass.

"It is." Was the grunt reply from behind her. He must have gone to a school where they taught tactics like, making-sure-they-can-feel-your-gaze-on-them-the-entire-time-so-they-feel-unsettled, Ami mused. The thought was rather sarcastic, even for her and fit more for Rei. But then, Ami figured, given the last few days and the way her skin seemed to crawl with awareness every time he looked at her, she seemed even more on edge. One thing Ami seemed to do is pick up on some of her friends' defensive tactics and incorporate them into her own…or make them entirely her, like now.

"Yes, the sun is coming up fast and seems rather bright in such an open landscape." Platonic enough to where he couldn't really take that to another topic.

"Just like you." Or not.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Later that morning found everyone up, some more awake than others, and taking carious places around the kitchen. Some were talking eating and drinking coffee or tea, others were simply there for the chatting. All in all it was a huge social event…but one person merely stewed and said not a word to the others.

Rei, many could say, had a temper that blazed like a volcano. That temper can be made all the worst depending on the situation and to Rei the situation was fucked. The miko sat at the kitchen table in total silence, avoiding all eye contact with the guys and sending glares at the girls. Her temper from last night had simmered to just a spark when it concerned her perception of her friends goading her. Minako kind of was toward the end and they all knew that in Minako's defense she used teasing to lighten up the mood. But Rei had not been in a teasing mood.

The raven haired priestess had been up most of the night coming up with a fitting revenge for Minako. It had to be something that Minako couldn't just laugh off. No, no, Rei smirked; it had to be something that Minako could not so much as walk away unscathed. Rei didn't want to go into a battle royal. That was what everyone was expecting. Rei didn't want Minako to see what it was that Rei was throwing at her.

So what had Rei, the fiery priestess with a hate for men, come up with? She was going to help that Trowa fellow make Minako fall for him. Rei smirked, bowing her head down so no one could see and suspect what she was plotting. Rei, her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep over this and her scheming, thought of Minako's life. She analyzed it from every angle and Rei noticed something. Minako's dating life. Minako, though she could have many guys never really tried for them. Minako usually went for the guys she knew she couldn't have and never really put her all into it. Her all into making it work that is. It was then that the Senshi of Mars realized that Minako might be afraid of being with someone. The Goddess of Love was afraid of love. Rei bit back a snort even as she fought the tendrils of doubt in her plan.

Rei refocused her thoughts on Minako and her love situation. Rather it had something to do with the curse or not Minako had a fear that even she might not know of. And what had she earned from her many years of battle, exploiting something in her enemy (even if it was not a real enemy, but a friend that you wanted to get back at for misguidedly crossing you). And there you have it, Rei's ingenious plan of making Minako and Trowa fall in love.

Whoever said that Rei wasn't a matchmaker at heart?

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

By mid-afternoon the sun was shining overhead, beating down at the bodies that were clamoring over the private beach of the Aino residents. Duo, the God of Death, was no exception. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts and a pair of sunglasses as he lay out on the towel that Minako had provided for him and Makoto, whom had wanted to come out sunbathing too.

The two brunettes were chatting easily as they settled their towels by each other. Duo and some of the guys were pleasantly surprised to find Makoto a bit more open to talking to them…even if she still had a wall resurrected whenever Quatre was around. Yes, Q-man might find it as a betrayal, but the guys were taking what they could get. A possible friend and ally, even if she still didn't remember any of their past relations.

Sitting here, in the beating heat with the sound of the waves and seagulls overhead put Duo in a thinking kind of mood. Makoto noticed his silence immediately and from what she knew of Duo, which wasn't much but she'd been around him for a few days, he talked non-stop. So this pensive silence of his was rather…scary.

"Does Hotaru hate me?" Makoto jumped, wide eyes behind tinted lenses focused on the braided brunette next to her. She scratched her bare stomach, the halter top of her bikini moving out of the way easily. She shifted, sitting up, her own short beach shorts riding up her thighs a little as she regarded Duo from a higher vantage point.

"What?" Was all she could manage in her confusion at such a topic opener.

"Does Hotaru hate me?" Duo repeated slowly, sitting up also and moving his sunglasses out of his face to perch them on his head. Makoto's brow furrowed, using a single finger to lower her sunglasses so she could peer at Duo without the constant tint of lenses.

"What gives you that idea?" Makoto asked in bemusement, she honestly wanted to know. Duo had been nothing but nice and rather flirty with the young firefly. Though Hotaru never said anything back and avoided looking at him. Makoto didn't feel as if the girl hated him. Perplexed, yes. Maybe a bit scared of, she'd get over that soon.

"She never wants to do anything with me." His lower lip actually stuck out in a pout, shoulders slumping and arms crossed across his chest. Makoto resisted the urge to coo at him but took what he said into consideration. Hotaru had always been the shyest being that Makoto had ever met. Shyer then Ami had ever been but those two were pretty close on the recluse scale. Then the green eyed Amazon thought of her and Hotaru's conversation a couple of nights ago. She hesitated for a brief moment…but only for a brief moment.

"She's scared." Duo's horrified look prompted her to say more, "Not of you, just the attention." Now, he was blinking rapidly in such a stupidly cute way, "Hotaru is still young girl. She never really had much male interaction to begin with." Makoto crossed her arms behind her head, lying back and resigned herself to keep continuing as he sat there in waiting silence, "Her father, in this life, lost Hotaru's mother and her older sister in an accident. He was going to lose Hotaru too." Duo's sudden intake of breath spurred her on, "Then a demon came and offered him a chance to let his daughter live. But what Dr. Tomoe didn't know was that it would cost him and his daughter. The demon possessed the doctor and another being possessed Hotaru. Hotaru wasn't allowed out of the house, she was constantly weak and sick from the spirit that possessed her. It would suck up all her energy and using that to make itself stronger. Neither of the two realized what was going on and never remembered the times the demon and spirit possessed them." Makoto chanced a glance at Duo and was shocked and delighted by the rage she saw simmering behind those violet eyes. His features were school in a placating calm face as if he was merely taking in her story. But the seeping of cobalt in his violet eyes told her he was upset, enraged on Hotaru's behalf.

"The spirit that Hotaru hosted was none other than Mistress Nine. Hotaru could not survive and died only to be reborn and adopted by the Outers." Makoto skipped ahead, not seeing any need to go into too much detail like the fighting between Inners and Outers over Hotaru's future. No need to pit him against the others in the readiness to sacrifice Hotaru. There were times the Inners had readily agreed the same, but wouldn't have done a thing if their princess believed in the girl so strongly.

"Hotaru did have a fast growth rate. She could be four one day and the next was a seventeen year old teen who did not remember what had taken place long before." Makoto took a deep breath, "But like I mentioned, Hotaru didn't have much of a life to interact with guys. She does not trust anyone else to be a part of her life." Makoto's hands fisted, swallowing. She never knew she could be so emotional while telling Hotaru's tale. Then again, she never let herself dwell on it.

"I'd never…"

"I didn't think you would, Duo." Makoto assured him, "But Hotaru is not use to flirty affections or someone paying so much attention to her that is not within our 'family'." Makoto stared at him, "She does not hate you. She isn't scared of you. She's just not use to you."

Duo did not say anything to her after her little speech. He turned away and stared into the wide ocean blue. Makoto did not have to strain herself to hear what, sounded like a promise, he said.

"She will."


	15. Chapter 15

Revised Chapter 15

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

Outside the beach house, dark clouds blocked out the sun, the waves were harsh and looked foreboding enough to warn any from coming within its deathly reach. Flashes of lights could be seen far off on the horizon and that was when Minako knew that today was just not her day. First off, and this was most unsettling out of everything, Rei was being buddy-buddy with her. Not that her and Rei weren't the best of friends, no, but the fact that after Rei was so angry with her earlier and had yet to retaliate was scary. Rei was one of the people she could count on to lose her temper, try and draw blood that instant. A few days and nothing of the sort was actually making her sweat. Not only sweat, but she was losing a few nights of sleep over this. Seriously, the blonde would sleep and then she'd wake up from whatever noise or supposed shadow she seemed to think was there. She'd walk into the kitchen and Rei would greet her with such a cheery disposition that Minako instantly ran back to her room, checking every nook and cranny, her own person and even her clothes to see what it is Rei could have done. She was messing with her, she was sure of it.

Second was Trowa, not that he was bad or anything, but she was certainly not sure what was going on there. He'd come into a room, looking at her with those green eyes and she just felt this sinking feeling in her stomach. Whenever she needed a hand he was the first to offer her help. Whenever she said she needed to do something he would tell her he'd do it and that she should relax. How is she supposed to keep this up with him? Didn't help that Rei kept pointing it out. Rei's ploy to make her feel guilty, perhaps? But, in all retrospect, it probably had more to do with the fact that he wanted something with her so bad that she couldn't give him. No, she sighed, leaning against the wooden railing of the back deck. The wind whipped at her hair and her clothes, but she stood there, braving its fierceness, she couldn't, didn't want to. What's the point of loving when it wasn't going to be forever?

Third, her parents were giving her calls. Seems like a public outing and they wanted to present the picture of a happy family. It'll be so much easier to just pretend she died for all parties involved. She could change her last name. No one would need to know that they were related to her. Minako sighed, scratching her cheek. Now, her parents were excellent role models on why certain people shouldn't have a forever. Minako wasn't like them, certainly not, but her parents were just so…Minako was struggling to find a phrase that did not involve cusswords, or anything that could lead to even more damning thoughts…Ah, hoes. Never mind, that didn't work, Minako chuckled. That certainly led to images of her parents doing things. She could imagine it, her dad's boss with a pimp hand, smacking her father around. Her mom on her knees…EW…she wasn't perusing the thought anymore. Minako, she wasn't walking with a stick up her ass, didn't want anything to do with fancy functions and really didn't want to make her kids feel unloved by actually forgetting they were alive. No need to test if that was actually passed down in the gene pool. So yeah, her days lately have been rather on the sucky side of a giant's big moldy toe.

"Minako," Minako turned, almost sure that it was either Rei, to mess with her, or Trowa, to be whatever he need to be at the moment, but to her surprise she found Heero. He was, as always, blank faced as he stared at her with his cool eyes that looked into the souls of those he peered at. She nodded, smiling slightly. In truth, Minako was getting use to the guys and she had had many a lengthy conversation with Quatre, Wufei and Duo. Duo and Quatre were eager for anyone to talk, though anyone could see they wanted a certain someone's attention more than anything else. Heero had often been in the background. He wasn't a talker but an observer. He would sit back and watch the rest of them and take it all in. She's noticed. He'd sit there and watch Rei, memorizing her every detail, her habits. He'd sit there and listen for Makoto, watching her and trying to take in what she does. He, like Quatre, had a lot to catch up on. An ex-lover and sister were a bit more to take on then just the ex-lover, especially if they started out not with a rather warm and fuzzy welcome (Even if he had shown up naked and practically doing more than a simple 'Hello,' with one of the sister's best friends).

"Heero," She grinned, turning around so he would have her full attention. Heero, like no one noticed (note sarcasm), never talked and when he did he had something to say, "something on your mind?" Heero, for his part, nodded, coming to stand next to her but he was looking out at the ocean, past her shoulder.

"You're different these last few days." He stated plainly and openly, no tact whatsoever. She could have said something and yet all she could do was blink stupidly. She was certainly at the top of her game wasn't she?

"Huh?" She was telling him, in her own language. He'd get the picture wouldn't he? Minako rolled her eyes at her inner thoughts.

"You're staying at the beach house longer than the intended week. You're distant from your friends. You aren't sleeping well as it is affecting your performance, as noted. You've been on the phone and the tone you use is not overly friendly." He listed off and Minako was paranoid at this time to think, fucking stalker! The thought was irrational, she'll think later on, but no sleep, a lot of stress and added baggage with more past lover crap and she was sure she'd think that Pluto wasn't a planet (Setsuna forgive her).

"Heero," She started off, tone quiet as she slowly slid along the railing and away from him. He looked up at her, frowning. His gaze taking in the widening of her eyes, blood shot, and the way she scooted away from him. Her crazed ideas were flowing and she thought he was giving her a murderous look, "don't kill me." He raised a brow and for a moment she thought he actually looked shocked. Oh, he was.

"Minako," He started calmly, hands held up, as if he was dealing with a mental patient, "I did not mean to make it seem as if…" He trailed off and she wanted to point at him and say, '_That's right, come undone with your plot and kill me…But don't seriously kill me, just admit your evilness_.' Oh…she had said that out loud. Heero, the poor fellow, he was blinking rapidly, his mouth parted open upon her declaration. Other than that he showed no other outward sign that what she said had any effect on him.

"You're tired." He stated, giving her a serious monotone look, like a doctor overseeing a patient and long use to the symptoms. Well, he wasn't her doctor. But then some part, her rational sane part, suddenly popped up and whatever energy she had left her and she slid down and sat there like a lump. Heero, faster than she knew, was kneeling before her and was holding up fingers, "How many am I holding up?" She knew how to count damn it!

"Three, Heero. I'm exhausted, not delusional." Heero nodded, pulling his blue windbreaker closer around his body, was satisfied and let the digits fall to his waist as he stared at her, kneeling in front of her. Minako inhaled, pulling her yellow windbreaker around her curvy form, laying her arms on her bent knees as she rested her head back against the wooden rail.

"I think this has been the first time we've had an actual conversation. We use to have lots in the past." He pointed out. Minako didn't know why he even said it as she looked up at him, slim brow raised.

"You've never really given anyone reason too." He smirked slightly before letting the small twitch of the lip die. Minako smiled at him, running a hand through her wind-mused hair.

"About earlier…" He didn't need to continue and she shakily sniggered.

"I'd be so happy if you wiped that from your memory." She groaned, "I was delusional from sleep I think up any impossible thing."

"Even me wanting to kill you?" He raised a dark brow and Minako imagined it was out of disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm creative like that." She joked, chuckling with a small shrug of her shoulders. He easily moved his position to be sitting beside her, their jean clad legs bumping against each other. Neither one took much notice of it as they fell into easy moment of silence.

Which was broken not a second later.

"Then before that…" Hm…she was sensing a pattern, backtracking and fishing for answers.

"Just a lot going on." She admitted, a big step since he wasn't one of the Senshi or Mamoru. But, she felt she could trust Heero a bit with some of her problems since he wasn't really going to kill her. Heero, sensing that this was a bridging between them, wisely didn't say a word, "First Rei," She was not imagining the sudden way his eyes sparked to life, though he concealed it well, "she's been driving me bonkers."

"She is not being what she usually is." He agreed in a sage voice and Minako had to wonder just how much did he really know about her friend. He must have seen the question in her eye because he continued, "Rei, if my memory serves, still had that infamous temper and she'd usually be demanding some retribution or just taking it. She'd have been stewing on it long enough for her to have worked herself up and would have already made a move against you. But," he paused, taking in her shocked look. What could she say? He knew Rei, "she hasn't and is, instead, acting nice. Meaning she is up to something more evil like."

"Yep," Nothing to add on to that, "you hit the bull's leg." He hit it dead on. Rei was trying to make her crazy.

"Trowa must also be why you're a bit stressed, I imagine." His tone was somewhat accusing, colder. She glanced at him and saw the spark in his cool blue eyes, cold as steel but she wasn't going to lie.

"Sorry," She shrugged, "I know he thinks something is going to happen but I'm not sure." Heero nodded, his mask of emotionless macho back on. He wasn't happy with her view and she couldn't blame him. Trowa was his friend and by what she's gathered, they'd been through a hell of a lot together. If it had been one of her friends she would have been the same.

"You're afraid." That threw her off. Minako turned her gaze back to his profile. He wasn't looking at her, but his features had softened. He then glanced to her, searching her face with a softer expression that she had only seen when he looked at Makoto, "Why are you afraid of letting him in? When it comes to Duo, Quatre, Wufei or me you're fine with opening up to us, but with Trowa you hold him at further than arm's length." He was being honest and she knew it was the truth. She could be nice with the rest of the guys but with Trowa she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. No need for them to go back to stage one, him naked and obvious thoughts on his mind.

"Heero," Minako looked him dead in the eye, "I'm afraid," she said it out loud, "and he's not the first of past lovers to come back." Heero frowned hearing that, but said nothing as he waited for her to continue, "Kunzite showed up, just before some of the others were awakened. He tried to kill Usagi and I ended up killing him." She let that bit of cold information sink in, "Before I met the others I met a man who loved me but I hadn't loved him. I was younger, thirteen and he seemed like a god. He made mention of the Silver Millennium, about how he was a Knight on my planet and had always loved me." Minako hadn't expected it, but Heero's features light up in recognition at the description.

"Adonis." Heero supplied the name, surprising her more and making her rethink the whole past once again, "He was a warrior on your planet and had been jealous of the relationships between you and others." She sent Heero a glance, but if there was more behind that comment she didn't want to know. The three men from her past were enough, thank you.

"He found me and tried to get me to join his side, he turned to the Negaverse." With a flick of her wrist she presented a card with a giant heart, a sword and chain bound around it, "before I killed him he cursed me to choose my duty over any love." Heero's eyes met hers, "I believe in what he said."

"You just hadn't found Trowa yet." He was being a stubborn mule wasn't he?

"No, but it won't change matters." Minako smiled sadly, bowing her head. The curse was part of her. She didn't expect others to understand it. Heero took what she said, knew that she meant what she said, but he let the subject drop and looked into the glass windows of the house before looking back at her. He would broach the subject another time and give Trowa a heads up about what other scarring Minako had obtained.

"The phones?" He prodded, feeling it was tactical to switch the conversation. Heero and the other guys had lived in a world far more advanced, so they hadn't needed to preach about technology here. Plus, he might not admit it, but he was as starved as the others to gain back one of his friends. Minako had always been open and warm and he needed someone like that right now.

"My parents." Minako shrugged, "Dad's got a conference coming up and the 'happy family picture' helps his image. Not to mention a giant dancing time to be had by all." She snorted, rolling her eyes. Heero repressed a smirk.

"You don't like your parents?" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"The feelings mutual, I assure you." She beamed with false enthusiasm. Heero nodded once and then twice.

"I see, so you're family situation makes it harder for you to accept Trowa." Minako scowled. She did not need a Dr. Phil.

"Heero," She sighed in annoyance, "I appreciate the concern and I commend you for looking out for a friend but please, butt out of my love life." She lowered her gaze, shaking her head, "Between Rei, Trowa and my parents I do not need more complications." Heero did not move away but did not say anything and Minako felt compelled to look up. Heero was looking at her, a calm accepting feeling admitting from him.

"I know," Heero acknowledged, "I just want a friend." That, Minako knew, was out of character of Heero. He might have said it with no more emotion than a dead fish, but the words were enough and Minako had to smile. She leaned over and nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Heero, I would like that." He smirked, standing up. He held out a hand and she took it. He hauled her up. The two stood, facing each other before Minako linked their arms and they moved towards the house.

"Good, now you should get some sleep. Rei won't be bothering you in your sleep." Heero grunted but easily fell into their easy walk with their arms linked. Minako glanced to him.

"You're watching her door?" Minako grinned, joking.

"Like a hawk." He, on the other hand, was serious.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Quatre, for the life of him, was wracking his brain for something he could say to Makoto and wouldn't have her running from him. She was friendly with Duo, was giving him advice! Hotaru, she didn't know, would be upset from the betrayal but since his friend wasn't having much better luck then he, he decided it was okay to leave her in the dark. Duo would have enough to deal with when Haruka and Michiru got back from wherever they were.

Ami, he sighed, was another problem. Ami was pushing him, Wufei and any of the guys out. He honestly wanted to know what had made his sister so closed up. She had been a shy person back on Mercury, sure, but she had never put up walls and acted coldly towards people (unless they deserved it). Once again, he was reminded that Luna was right. There were things in the girls' lives that he and the others had no idea about. These new things they were experiencing in this life had shaped them to be different people. They were still the same, just a few modifications.

"Quatre?" He looked up, surprised to see Hotaru staring at him from the doorway. She looked around the room he had settle into, prompting him to look as well. Nothing was out of place, compared to Duo's room, his was spotless.

"Yes, Miss Hotaru," He smiled, bowing at the waist, "is there anything I can help you with?" The smaller girl shook her head, her violet eyes staring at him in wonder.

"No, I was wondering the same about you. You were talking out loud."

"Oh!" His eyes wide as saucers and his cheeks staining red, he chuckled nervously, "Sorry, didn't know." He turned away; sure she was going to leave him. He let his gaze wander to the window.

"I'm sorry." And that had him turning back around.

"Beg your pardon?" He blinked, unsure if he had heard her correctly or not.

"I'm the one saying sorry Quatre, you don't need to." She smirked, a strange little spark of humor lighting up her features. It did her well, he noted.

"Sorry," She rolled her eyes and he just shrugged, unapologetic.

"Anyway," She continued, "I'm sorry about Ami and Makoto." She shifted her stance, blinking a few times.

"Why?" He had to ask, peering at her curiously. Hotaru was also open to talking with him and the others, other than Duo that is.

"Because," Her smile was sad, "I know if I was in your shoes I'd probably ball my eyes out." The admittance was touching and had Quatre smiling in thanks, "I had lost my sister earlier in life and I know if I ever had the chance to see her I'd want to catch up and do sisterly things together. I'm sure it's no different between a brother and sister."

"No, no different." He agreed, sitting down on his bed and studying the girl before him, "I thank you for empathizing."

"Don't," She shook her head, "it's going to be tough but you'll get there. Give Ami time. She's never had so many people in her life." Hotaru inhaled loudly, "none of us really had. No one to really trust." Quatre frowned at the admittance and had opened his mouth to ask for her to explain further. Hotaru shook her head and, like that, she stepped back out into the hallway and left him with that sentence hanging in the air. What had they all gone through? He wonder once more, but this time, he didn't think just a simple study of habits was going to cut it anymore.

"I need to find out." He whispered in the quiet of his room, gaze still locked on the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

Revised Chapter 16

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

To Trowa there was never much out of life that he wanted. In his first life he had wanted Minako. He had wanted to share a life with her, a home, family (a loving one) and just to hold her. There would have been royal obligations, he was a prince, and she was a princess. It was a pain but it would have been worth it if he could have woken up to Minako's smiling face, her intoxicating kisses for the rest of his days.

In his last life, just before receiving his memories, he had just wanted to know who he was. He had wandered around a war-bitten world in search of a name, arms to hold him and accept him. He had Catherine, his sister. He had wanted to understand where his life in lot was. Now, he knew. In his dreams he had been haunted with golden strands, eyes as blue as a morning sky and smile that warmed him to the very core. On his death, when the spirit that came to him unlocked his memories he finally knew where he belonged. He would forever be by her side, standing in the shadows to protect her, being that shoulder she had always cried on whenever her family was 'disputing' and best, the receiver of her passionate kisses. Kunzite had shared little specks of who she was but there was always one thing he remembered, she never kissed Kunzite like a lover. She held herself back when her lips locked with those of the Earth general's, the passion in check, her breathing even as she pulled back. Kunzite, he had put his all into it. He came away from those lip touches gasping for breath and looking so in love. Minako just smiled politely and she wasn't in love. Trowa knew it. Because she had belonged to him and he to her. He never doubted that even as she flirted and courted with others.

Minako didn't know it at the time, and perhaps now, but she had loved him. He'd make her aware of it. He was helping her around the house, doing the small things that he knew would chip away her walls and put her on edge. He'd be there when she needed him. He was there to hold her when her family fought. He combed her hair when she fell into the freezing lakes of Mercury. He was there when she took her last breath. She had loved him because he was there to be everything no one else wanted to be. She had loved him because he made her feel safe, accepting. She had never said it, but Minako had some of the most expressive eyes. Her actions always spoke louder than anything she could whisper in his ear. When something alarming happened, she'd take a step in his direction, meeting his gaze. When something wonderful happened it was his arms she jumped into, laughing gaily. Minako might be a person of words to many, but to him her actions have always been the way she communicated.

Green orbs glanced to the door, watching as the blonde of his thoughts had sauntered in, removing her jacket and lightly nudging Heero who smirked. His gaze connected with Heero's, both nodding as Heero moved to the kitchen and left Trowa and Minako alone in the living room.

"Anything you need Minako?" He was in front of her, asking her. Her blue eyes met his, confusion mixed with an edge of unease. She fidgeted. She was not able to understand what she was doing, didn't know. One foot stepped forward, while the other stepped back. Part of her wanted to accept, but she wasn't ready.

"No," She shook her head, turning her back to him. It unnerved her to know that her skin crawled and her breathing was not on the normal scale whenever he was nearby. She did not know it but he was affecting her. Her body remembered, her brain had just yet to catch up. Her heart, he could mentally see it, was struggling to find the balance.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." He turned and walked away, sure that she wouldn't look as he left. He would let her know he was around, because no one gave her the option of needing them, of offering her unconditional love. He was and always would.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Usagi, for the life of her, could not grasp that her friends were being pigheaded stubborn bunnies when faced with love. She and Mamoru had never had trouble accepting they loved each other. They loved each other even without the memories of the past life; it just sped up the process. So why is it that her friends would just pass up the opportunity to love?

Minako was a romantic, into the sappy love or even the angst love it didn't matter. She loved romance in any form, as long as it was real. She loved to set up others and flirted with a number of people herself. Minako was the Senshi of LOVE, was she forgetting that memo?

Rei, she might hate men but she was still a girl with emotion. She had dated Mamoru so she knew her Senshi of Fire was not cold blooded. She liked a few select men but hated a good majority of the population. Still, who turns their back on love?

Ami, poor, innocent and naïve Ami. She may be brilliant but she sure was stupid. She was so stuck on what her mind was saying she ignored what was possibly whispering in her heart. Ami wasn't dead or unfeeling, so why was she constantly forgetting that she was a girl, a feeling and very much a live girl?

Makoto, lovely Makoto. Makoto might be budding up with some of the guys and treating them nicely but she was still ignorant of the way she constantly left Quatre out. She wasn't friendly to him. She didn't think the brunette was conscious of her actions but Makoto had this ability to disregard whatever she presumed was a bother to her in some form. Did she think he looked like her old boyfriend? She honestly wondered.

Hotaru was more of an innocent girl in all this. Hotaru had never thought of love, besides when it came to family. No one fully expected love to come up but for Hotaru she had practically been smothered with it upon Duo's arrival. She didn't know how to react and when Hotaru didn't know what to do she ran. She was one of the deadliest Senshi and she was afraid of Duo's affection. Talk about irony right?

Usagi, she loved her friends dearly. She had watched as they surrounded her and Mamoru and though they may deny it, had been envious. They watched her get in all her hugs and kisses and they all laughed and teased but the spark or longing in their eyes made her wish that her friends could have what she did. Maybe not the whole knowing about a snotty brat for a daughter part, Usagi giggled at that, or the meatballs on her head, but they wanted some loving from special guys.

"Usa-ko," Usagi looked up, seeing Mamoru smiling as he was leaning over the seat she was sitting in, "off dreaming about me naked?" He teased, lips stretched into a teasing smile, nuzzling her temple with his chin.

"No," She answered, watching as his face fell slightly, "I imagine you imagining the other guys naked. You did get a good look at them." The words were no sooner out of her mouth before she was grabbed up and pressed into the hard chest of her love, legs positioned to allow him to step in-between them and invade her space in a luscious way.

"I've been imagining someone lately but I assure you it's no guy." He breathed into her ear and she smiled, closing her eyes. Her form leaning against his, breast meshing into the hard planes of his chest.

"Good," She couldn't say anything else because they were kissing, hot and hungry for each other. Love igniting a burning fire that had her body singing and aching for his. Usagi's last thought was,' _This is what can be yours girls. Just take it and be happy.'_

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Wufei could tell anyone, if he was in a whining mood, about his grievances when it came to the blue haired girl. There was Rei; she was sitting across from him, a glint of hidden diabolic glee dancing in her dark gaze. He remembered Rei's antics well in the past. She had put Heero constantly at wits end and he enjoyed every minute of it. Wufei, for his part, saw his and Ami's relationship the same way. Ami would go on and on about something scientific or what she termed as appropriate. He liked it when she did that. It's gotten him in a quite a bit of trouble in the past. But, his turn-ons were not the topic of discussion, the fact that Rei was staring at him in a strange way was up for anyone to debate as to why she was even looking at him. Rei still harbors hard feelings towards him and the others for intruding on her and the girls' time. Yes, he is using a very platonic form of what had taken place just a few days prior. And he was sticking to it.

The living room was empty but for them. He was sitting on the coffee table, legs positioned into the lotus style, eyes closed as he meditated. He knew he could cut through the bull shit and find his peace, but the niggling thought that Rei might stab him was at the back of his mind…

He knew she was sitting on the love seat, eyes trained on him. She was perched at the edge of her seat, he could mentally picture it with his eyes closed. Her hands in her lap, the fabric of her red blouse crushed between her fingers, her black skirt clad legs pressed together. Her red heeled feet tapping against the wooden floor as if she was waiting for him to stop what he was doing and give in to paying her attention. Well, fine.

"What is it woman?" Like that, he saw it coming. He opened his eyes, coal meeting dark violet. She glared at him.

"My name," Her voice was a lowly hiss, "is Rei. Learn it and use it." One thing he has respected about the girl was that she didn't put up with other peoples bull shit.

"Rei then," He shrugged. He was well use to her and her mannerisms. Not much changed about her from his perspective but then the way she hadn't outright attacked Minako before was a difference in what he was used to.

Rei just sent him a mild look, her eyes of a violet shade reflecting a flame of indignation. He need not inquire as to why, he'd be a fool to and would be inviting her scathing words. Wufei was a strong male, an idiotic, prideful one at times, but he was not brain dead.

"You're not very good you know?" Her words, unexpected and shockingly soft, caught him off guard. Wufei blinked his coal colored eyes at the female with the raven dark hair, flashes of violet shining through the strands whenever the light hit it just right. Lighting boomed outside and the patter of rain finally hit against the panes of glass as it had threatened to do all morning.

"There are many things I am inept at," He agreed, gaze narrowed on her. He was prideful yes, but he would not fall into this little game she might be concocting.

"Yes, I would think," She smiled a wicked curl of her lips, her eyes crinkling with the mirth of a predator who had her shot at her current prey. Her huddled form in the corner of the love seat unwinding a bit and relaxing. Wufei noted the change and made a mental note to let Heero in on it. Seemed that Rei still calmed down once she released a bit of her hostility…so why hadn't she been letting it out?

"Is there anything specific you had in mind?" He did not react to her words. Rei was one who fed off the reaction of her targets. If her words or actions affected anyone it gave her a proud sense of accomplishment. He was not going to play that little game even as he continued to make notes on her actions and reactions.

"I was talking about wooing Ami." Her tone was clipped and chilling. He took no offense, even if she meant for him to. Rei was a bitch, a good bitch. He liked her and he could have fun with her but when something that she didn't like or a situation that she didn't like but was forced in got her hackles up and the claws extended. Rei was fierce for a reason.

"No, I'm probably not." He smirked slightly, uncrossing his legs from the lotus style and just closing his eyes. He heard nothing for a long while, didn't register any stirrings in the air.

"She likes the subtle romance." Wufei stiffened, hearing Rei's soft spoken words. There was a hidden tone behind it, one of astonishment. Like him, Rei was surprised she deigned to help him at all, "Ami isn't the big flirter, but she'll love honest attention." Wufei listened. It sounded like Ami. Back then, before they both had fallen in love, he had thought flirting an idiotic gesture beneath him. Ami was the type of girl that liked the civilized, gentlemanly nature. But as they grew to love and got further along in it he understood that she appreciated rawness. Ami liked to get to the underneath and explore what is not always revealed at first glance.

"Her favorite flower, on Mercury, was the Frebesia," He knew he caught Rei off guard at her sudden intake of breath, "It was a chilled flower that was forever covered in frost. Beneath the frost, the petals were black with white veins covering it. Tints of blue around the edges."

"I remember." Rei whispered, caught in the remembrance. Awe reflecting in her voice.

"She loves to dance but she believes she is no good." Wufei felt his own voice hitch, but quickly shook himself of it, "She hums as she works. She never notices it. Her voice is a soft melody that a little one could sleep too but keeps me fascinated." Wufei was glad that no one was in the room. He was sure his friends would not begrudge him to remember or to speak it out loud. For him this was foreign. He was not and had never gotten use to showing a softer side, "She loves to swim and is even competitive at times." His fought to keep his lips from curling into a smile, "She has little confidence. She thinks that if anyone finds her lacking she isn't good enough. Too me, she was better than enough. She inspired me; she was my reason for wanting to be the best."

A gasp alerted Wufei that he had one other as an audience to his weakness. His eyes opened, studying the amused but astonished gaze of the miko's. He turned where he sat, his eyes connecting with those of cool, icy blue. Ami had a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in shock at what she had overheard. Wufei did not move, did not fidget. He just looked at her and Ami felt something clawing at her, deep within her. She did not understand it, did not wish to know what the fluttering in her gut was. Her heart thumped in her ears like a rushing river and she cared not to look into the reasons why. She turned and ran. Wufei bit down the urge to call her back. In that moment he had hope. Ami's gaze had flashed with recognizing at all he had said…and accomplishment warmed him.

"I take it back," Wufei continued to watch Ami's retreating form, even after she was long gone. Rei's comment was barely part of his focus, but she continued, "You're better at wooing her then I thought."

The Chinese man chuckled, finally giving Rei his full attention, "I am adept at some things."


	17. Chapter 17

Revised Chapter 17

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

It was another day at the Aino beach house and it wasn't the first and, probably, wasn't going to be the last time that Makoto asked herself exactly how long were they going to stay there? The girls, because of the new development in their lives (the not so naked men), had kind of pushed to extend their stay. Sure they had all thought about staying for a few weeks, but the house was becoming a tight fit, Minako and she had to make the final preparations to move in together and Makoto knew that she and the others had to get the guys out into the real world. All in all Makoto knew a lot had to be done and she was rearing to go. Makoto sighed, leaning over the table as she blew at her hot tea that rested in the crook of both hands. Life, Makoto cogitated, was not going to stay on hold. Minako, Rei and Ami's families were invited to some big gala that they were asked nicely (Makoto had to cough at that) to attend. Ami was willing to go with her mother because she actually had a loving mother and was willing to go with her. Minako and Rei, not so much.

Rei's father was a politician. He was a sleek, suave man that could charm the clothes off a nun. Like all politicians, he believed people should run their lives a precise way, his way. When Rei's mother died in childbirth Rei's father wanted nothing to do with the baby girl that resembled his dead wife. A baby would cramp his style in the office. So what does a man with that kind of mindset do? They pawn off the child on a relative, like the mother's relatives. Rei's grandfather had raised the young miko and had taught her many things in life. He told her tales of her mother, a vibrant life that had run free with the spirits of the earth. Grandfather Hino was like a grandfather to them all. He loved, he lived and he did so doing what he loved. He continued to run the shrine back in Tokyo and was prepping Rei to one day take over the duties. Rei and her grandfather shared a close bond. He was the only person that she was connected to by blood, she considered family. Grandfather Hino had earned Rei's respect and love. Her father, a man who paid little attention to her, decided that Rei was to respect him and do his bidding when asked because of the simple fact they shared the same blood. Plus, the press knew about her. Go figure.

Minako's family ties were strained as well. Minako and her parents never got along for the simple fact they didn't love Minako as Minako. They saw their only child as a disappointment in their lives, one they had to act parental towards whenever the cameras were close by. Minako's father was a politician (They all were sleaze bags in some form weren't they?) who only ever saw his daughter when he wanted to up his image. Her mother was a high class socialite that was more worried about the parties she attended rather than the limp Minako walked into the room with, if she even noticed. Minako barely lived at her own house, having moved out as soon as she could and having a home on her own. Her parents didn't care, as long as she came to the social events and kissed their cheek like a loving daughter, they were fine if she wasn't around. Preferred it even.

Makoto snorted in utter revulsion, shaking her head. Some people were not meant to have children. In the case of Mr. Hino and the Aino's that is proven to be undoubtedly true. Makoto smiled sadly then. The thought of parents, even thinking of the horrible ones, made that small familiar ache in her chest come to the forefront. Her parents had died in a plane crash when she was eight, leaving her alone with her grandmother to raise her. The older woman had tried to help a hurt girl get through her pain but Makoto was still so young she had felt an anger burning deep in her gut. She had wanted to hit something, hurt an object like she had been hurting. Whenever her grandmother turned her back Makoto would rush off and roam the streets. She had stuck close to the main streets to keep out of anything major but there were still kids her age who thought intimidating anything smaller than them was a fun past time. She had willingly jumped at the chance to show them they weren't gods. On the streets she had become increasingly known for the ferocious way she fought, putting her all into it. Apparently word got to certain people, people who did not need a snot nosed brat with fists to ruin whatever they had going on.

Makoto shook her head as she roamed deeper into her memories, looking forlornly at the top of the island she sat at. Her tall form slouched over and gaze becoming distant.

Her grandmother had worried about her, afraid of the path she had been turning down whenever police would bring her home and her fists were bloodied. Her grandmother had tried and tried, her weary heart strained with hopelessness. Makoto was too naïve to see the mortality of her grandmother. She missed the grasping of the chest, the loss of breath and even the headaches that sent the old woman to her knees. She had been so consumed in her own self-pity and anger that she failed to notice what her grandmother was going through. She was sick, very sick. Her grandmother was in the middle of one of her 'attacks' when their little home was busted into. Her grandmother was in pain, unable to react quickly enough to grab the phone and call the police. The trespassers tormented her, breaking the furniture, smashing pictures of faces past and taking their home and burning it to the ground.

Makoto had come back from a fight victorious, grinning as she remembered her opponent's despondent look. People had begun to run by her, screaming for someone to get help. She had glanced up, surprised to see black smoke rise into the air like a vicious, taunting ghost. The closer she got, fear took hold. Amber lights of flame, flicking out to catch anything in its clutch, danced in her forest green eyes. She ran at the burning building, kicking and screaming at all those who held her back. She remembered crying to the heavens, asking for them to not take any more people she loved. She cried and cried on the pavement, her voice hoarse from how reverently she had prayed to whatever deity deigned to listen to her. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want her grandmother to leave her like her parents had.

A firefighter, a tall male with eyes a chocolate brown, came up to her. His face was covered in black soot, his white teeth contrasting against the blackness that the fire had left on his skin. Makoto remembered him for the rest of her life, felt she could have loved him and worshipped him, because in his arms was the breathing form of the old woman who had tried so hard to mend her hurting heart. Tears of relief flowed down her cheeks and that was when she felt her hurt, her anger drain away. That day Makoto had made a vow. She would only use her fist to help others, to defend those who had been too weak to do so. She had enrolled in classes, taking Judo and other classes, martial arts that taught her an inner balance she had been missing since the loss of her parents.

Makoto smiled sorrowfully, sipping her tea. Her grandmother had lived long for Makoto to show her love and appreciation for all the older woman had put up with. Makoto didn't think a lifetime would ever be enough to show that old woman how sorry she was and hoped she could look down at her now and watch over her and her new family.

"You look like you're remembering someone you miss." Makoto was startled by the cool, deep voice. She did not look at the owner of that voice. She knew it was him, how could she not? His voice had been playing in her head, the deep baritone a comfort long before she could even admit to it. She didn't hear him move closer, as if sensing she was not ready for any close proximity between them. She settled her gaze into the liquid of her cup. She could see her face reflecting on the surface.

_Look at me now Grandma_, Makoto ruminated, _after all that we went through I'm having trouble accepting someone into my life. I'm unable to allow myself to get close to my own brother_. Makoto sneered at her mirror image and set the cup down. She shifted her gaze to the left, seeing Heero's slim form leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in that languid manner as if he was just standing there, uncaring. She knew better. If it wasn't for her gut instinct, it was the fact she had watched the male with ice blue eyes constantly since he had entered her life. He took in details that not many would take notice. He used what he observed and stored the information for a later date. His eyes were analytical and calculating, glinting with knowledge gained. He posed no threat, she knew, he meant no harm. He was using what skills he had and putting them to use. He was taking in her every expression now, the way she sat, slumped and shoulders sagging. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears she almost unleashed from remembrance. He might not be directly looking at her, but he was seeing her.

"I was." Her voice was small and raspy compared to his assertive and direct way of speaking to her, "I was remembering a lot of people, but mostly my grandmother." He took that as an invitation to sit. It was. He sat across from her, lounging in the chair with an arm hanging over the back. His posture might have seemed relax, but he was deceptively alert. He was always alert, she observed. Makoto felt the bubbling desire to smirk but the desire died as quickly as it began. Makoto, surprising herself, wondered how it was she knew so much about the man before her. Aside from watching him, she knew him. It was as if she had a certain sense whenever it came to him, like a long forgotten bond just waking up. Could it be that, though her thoughts had not caught up to the idea, her heart was reaching out to the brown haired boy? Was she only avoiding the inevitable? Yes, Makoto decided, yes she was.

Heero just stared at her. His face remained passive, as if he was only a spectator looking in. He was, in a sort of way, but he wasn't the type to just sit there and listen to someone's life story with direct eye contact. By that simple act alone Makoto knew he cared. He cared to hear her story. If she did, she was laying out a welcome mat for something to grow between them. They were strangers now, even if they could feel truths about the other. They had rarely talked to move past stranger stage. She hadn't been ready and he had sensed that. Funny, this sensing was a two way thing. She just hoped they wouldn't hear each other's thoughts. She didn't think she could listen to romantic thoughts of Rei. She used the term romantic lightly. He was still a guy!

"After my parents died I was sent to live with my grandmother. She was a kind woman. I aspire to be more like her," She was opening the door and welcoming her brother in. Heero leaned forward into her seat and Makoto noticed the spark of curiosity in his gaze. Her grandmother would be proud.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

In the confines of his room, looking in the mirror above the dresser provided in his guest room, a lonely soul pondered his predicament.

Quatre, if anyone asked one of his friends or anyone from his past lives, was a compassionate, patient guy with an easy-going smile and a polite, chivalrous nature. Lately, Quatre would look in the mirror and smirk in irony. He didn't see the impeccably dressed, smiling Quatre. His eyes did not shine with a constant happiness of life, his smile was more forced. He saw an impatient man with a temper that was beginning to rival Rei's, scary thought that one. His nerves were pulled raw and his emotions were being pushed to the brink. Quatre shook his head, turning away from the mirror harshly, rubbing the back of his neck.

There was a time in every person's life that they found themselves unlike themselves. Situations forced people to take on different outlooks and adopt a different nature depending on the mood within the circumstances. War, politics and love (The three major situations). War and politics generally go hand in hand, but there were different versions of war, such as one of those inner battles, feuding between family members to all out continents or the world. Politics can have many different views that people can agree or disagree with. Lies, betrayal, lust, power and hate muddle the entire affair and often leave one trying to catch up or lost in the confusion. Love, Quatre would not hold back his sardonic chuckle, made any man insane. He was probably a testament to that. It didn't even have to be a love between a man and woman, though he suffered from that too, it could be the love between friends, parent and child or the love shared between brother and sister. Yes, he was talking about dear Ami. Quatre winced at the thought of the blue haired girl. He had tried to start some contact between them but Ami, like in situations she did not want to deal with pushed, what she presumed the problem was, away. It wouldn't even be just the problem; Ami had a tendency to push others away when she believed she was inadequate to handle whatever was bothering her. Usually, knowing his sister from the past, it involved her emotions. Ami liked to base decisions on logistics, not what lay in her heart.

Quatre rubbed his tired eyes, his form hunched at the edge of the bed. Between his lover and sister Quatre was exhausted. He'd do what he could to get Makoto to notice him. It'd be small, like a simple greeting or small chores he noticed he could do, nothing too creepy. But she still seemed stand off-ish. He knew Makoto well enough to know that she wasn't trying to be mean. Like his sister, Makoto tended to let problems hang before tackling them head on. From his brief conversations with anyone who'll listen and talk he found Makoto had not changed much in that regard. He smiled; trying to chat with everyone was like a game. You just had to figure out what was willing to work in your favor and who wasn't. Minako was kind enough to hold up a few small chats with him but she had been preoccupied as of late. Rei, was Rei, she was never in the mood to really talk to any of them unless she wanted to get in a few sharp remarks. He didn't think he could handle that. Makoto, Quatre sighed dejectedly, he wasn't going to go there right now. Hotaru, the sweet girl, had tried to offer him advice. He was taking it seriously and he longed to talk to her. He had gotten to on several small occasions but the conversations never lasted long. Usagi, bless the monarch's soul, was a beacon of light at times. When things got tense she'd do something to lighten the mood or pop out a joke. Mamoru, he seemed to understand that things had to happen between the couples on their own time. Quatre, he did have manly pride, was thankful the older male stayed out of it. It would have been too weird and made him feel unable to sustain Makoto's love. He had to do it on his own, that's how he liked it.

"Knock-knock," Quatre blinked, unable to believe his ears for a split second. He slowly lifted his gaze, trying to resist the impulse to rub at his eyes. Could he be hallucinating? Like a vision, Ami stood in his doorway. She wore simple white shorts and a blue t-shirt that hung loosely on her. Her blue hair was neat in the little bob, her blues eyes shone with concern as they roamed over his form, "Quatre, are you alright?" She rushed to his side, hand on his head. He sat there, stunned by the contact, her presence and her worry. She checked his pulse, looked at his eyes, her brow furrowed in an analytical way. All Quatre could think, _I better not be getting punked_. Unusual thoughts for the blonde male, but this situation as a whole was new for him. New in comparison of the past two weeks when Ami would coldly brush him aside.

"I'm fine Ami," He smiled, a real one, one of the first ones in a long time. Ami gazed at him skeptically, sitting beside him.

"You look tired Quatre." Ami stated, "Are you not sleeping well?"

"I think I'll sleep easier tonight." He grinned, feeling muscles stretch wide. Ami cared. Ami was allowing emotion to come through. It was step, a small one, but one none the less. Yes, Quatre decided, he would sleep much easier.

"Good," Ami sighed in relief, but she did not stop the way her eyes would scan his face for signs of anything more than fatigue, "I came to talk."

"About?" Quatre turned to her fully so that she could receive his full awareness. This is the moment, a chance, he had been waiting for. He was not going to muck this up if he could help it.

"About the past, us." He'd take whatever starting line he could get. Ami smiled slightly and Quatre just knew she was ready too.


	18. Chapter 18

Revised Chapter 18.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

The sun was setting in the far west. Clouds cleared the way for the darkening sky. Sparks of white began to dot around the area and giving those in the home a pretty view. It was such a lovely evening, though for what the night held, it was an illusory calm when emotions were sure to run high this night. Minako, Rei and Ami would be leaving the house in fancy dresses that was meant to show off how well their families had done for themselves. It was just a few well-known names of Japan that went, upper society that rubbed elbows together and tried to snuff their noses behind each other's backs.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?" Usagi asked, munching away at the barbeque ribs Makoto had made special for those that would be staying at the beach house that night. Mamoru was eyeing his girlfriend with a cheeky grin, a napkin in hand if his girlfriend got the tasty sauce all over her face. Everyone was congregated in the living room, seeing the three dressed up ladies off as a final support. Most of the guys got the gist of why Usagi and Makoto were attentive to the three. Trowa and Heero exchanged looks, both unhappy once one of the girls let them in on Rei's and Minako's family life. No, they weren't happy with that…not one bit and some 'parental' figures might end up having their back accounts hacked and emptied into the nearest charity. Course those two wouldn't know anything about it if put under interrogation.

"What the hell for?" Rei rolled her eyes, "If Sir Dickalot doesn't approve of the date then I'd hear nothing but shit from him till I was old and gray."

"But that's not going to happen for a while Rei." Ami informed the miko, looking in a giant oval mirror just by the door, "So your father won't be able to yell at you because he won't be around to see you 'old and gray'." Rei's eyes narrowed on the unsuspecting blunette's back, aware that Ami was smiling in the mirror.

"Come one guys," Minako piped up, grinning widely as she fluffed up her the skirt of the red strapless number she wore. She did twirl once and twice, surveying her appearance to make sure everything was in place, "we just need to have fun!"

"Fun?" Rei spat the word, though there was a lack of heat behind it, "Talk to tight ass and we might see how far 'fun' takes us." The raven haired girl crossed her arms, but scowled as the off the shoulder sleeves of her purple gown got in the way of the action.

"Rei," Ami whirled around, smiling slightly at the cross look on Rei's face, "relax." Rei's shoulders seemed to sink at Ami's melodic command, but her glare was still in place.

"I just don't like these things. I don't even like to dance." Rei grudgingly admitted. Minako laughed slightly, wrapped an arm around Rei's waist. Rei smiled, unable to stay mad when the blonde gave her an encouraging squeeze. Rei might not admit it all the time but Minako was one of her best friends. They shared the same basic home life and neither of them liked ballroom dancing, they were more of the party girls. Plus, Minako being uncomfortable (she still held on to the grudge of that dinner from a week ago) was lightening her mood.

"Yes, well," Ami cleared her throat, seeing Quatre coming down the hall, smiling at him, "we just have to bear it for a few hours."

"Hey," The three girls jumped, all smiling slightly, as Duo waltz up to them with a flirty grin, "you three look hot," Violet eyes flashed to the resident Firefly, "not as hot as Taru, but still good." He frowned, seeing the younger girl turn away but turned that frown upside down as he took in the three's appearance, "So where are you going?" He bounced slightly in excitement, wearing an outfit similar to the priest outfit he wore in his previous life before his memories were awakened.

"The Tokyo Gala," Ami told him, wiping her hands down the icy blue dress she wore, "it's where some accomplished people of the Japanese society come together."

"So this is a fancy party?" Duo tapped his chin, his violet eyes glinting mischievously in the light. Ami almost hesitated in answering because of said glint in his eyes. _That's silly_, the blue haired girl chided herself, and there was no need to not give him an answer. It was innocent.

"Yes," Ami smiled uneasily. Quatre, standing next to his sister, slowly shook his head. Ami had no idea what she was doing when it came to Duo. He did not say anything; his relationship with Ami was still too delicate for that. If he got into anything with her she might retreat into herself and the fight to gain back any sense of a sibling-bond would be harder to gain, or lost.

"So you guys got dates?" Duo wiggled his brow suggestively. Heero and Trowa, both standing towards the back of the group, exchanged a suspicious glance. Duo was up to something.

"No," Rei snorted, "Why should we? Women can go out without having to latch herself on the arm of a guy." Rei rolled her eyes.

"Just asking," Duo defended, hands in the air of surrender. His eyes were widened comically, earning him a chuckle from a few of the spectators and he did mean few.

"I think you three should get going." Mamoru gazed at the clock, "it's almost time, right?"

"Yes, it is," Ami nodded in an affirmative, snatching up her hand purse and walking for the door. She paused and turned back briefly, smiling, "Don't wait up Quatre." She shifted her gaze downward, shy of the sudden reach out that she just put forth. They were getting along better these days and she did feel a special bond with him. But was he ready after all she put him through?

"I'll try not to." Quatre grinned, hands folded before him. Ami curled her lips slightly, nodding and then heading out the door.

"Better go then," Minako cheerfully proclaimed, winking at the group, "better not be too late."

"Have fun Minako," Usagi called, her blue eyes on a silent green eyed man. Minako waved over her shoulder and was gone from their sight.

"I'll probably be back before midnight," Rei grumbled, casting the group a measured look before following swiftly after the blonde.

"So what are you planning baka?" Wufei gruffly asked, opening his eyes and looking pointedly at the braided man. He had been sitting in the farthest corner of the room. Ami's appearance, all dressed up and ready to go out, would illicit too many memories.

"Who me?" Duo stuck out his lower lip.

"He knows no one believes him right?" Artemis griped to Luna, who giggled faintly. The two cats had stayed out of the way as the boys pursued the girls in their own way.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Minako bit her lip, resisting the urge to turn and run from the farce of a gala. The hall that was rented out for this event was spectacular. The high domed ceilings and white columns lent a regal look, a red carpet rolled down the middle as a pathway for those that were coming still. The chandeliers were grand in their crystal complexity. Streams of small beads that reflected the lights, glowing off of every surface they were taped to. An orchestra, situated near the back, played some of the finest music of Beethoven and Mozart. She was sure they were playing more than just those two musicians' works, but those were the only two classical musicians she knew of.

Her light blue eyes wandered across the hall, searching out her friends in this crowd. They had been separated, their parents wanting them by their sides. She wouldn't be able to hang with them until it was past eight. It was currently seven.

"Mimi," A voice, deep and husky called for her attention. Minako gritted her teeth at the nickname as she faced her mother. Mrs. Aino was stunning, long blonde hair and cat eyes of silver. No one dared point out the silver in her hair and crow marks around her eyes to the older woman though, Minako had learned the hard way. She had a lovely, curvy form that she used to get what she wanted at times. No sign of nature taking its course on her since plastic surgery was all the rage now. She was standing with her hands on her hips, smiling charmingly as if she meant no harm. Minako's father once called her mother an angel, but appearances were deceiving. She was highly sought after when she was younger, Minako was sure, but Minako didn't think her mother's personality would keep others around for long. Good thing her father liked a pretty face, "dear, would you be so kind to talk with the mayor," Minako looked at the person in question. He was relatively handsome, red hair that hung in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and eyes of soft brown. He was medium height, just about the same size as her. His suit was a velvety gray. Minako might have been interested if the man was not twice her age, "He's been a good friend of the family," Her mother continued on, pushing Minako closer to the mayor, "I worry about him. He has no wife." There was that pitiful shake of the head; "He just has yet to find the right one." A brilliant flashing of white teeth and Minako was left alone with the stranger_. Good old mom_, Minako sarcastically jibed, _wants me married off to whoever_.

Minako's lips twitched in embarrassment, smiling forcefully throughout it all. The mayor was grinning at her, slyly roaming his eyes over her. Yeah, her mother knew how to pick 'em.

"Excuse me, but I wish to dance with my date." Minako blinked, a voice of a mysterious tenor invaded her thoughts. The mayor, who had been grinning, was frowning and nodding stiffly. Minako didn't have much of a time to react until she was pulled into someone's arms and was spun onto the dance floor. Looking up, Minako felt a cool shock fill her. Eyes as dark as the green grass was boring into her own light blue. His firm hand, strong and big, enclosing her's within it. If she took a large breath her bosom would brush against his clothed chest, the white button up shirt's two top buttons were left undone to give females a tantalizing view of his throat. Despite herself, Minako found her gaze traveling down. He wore the dashing black and white suit perfectly, broad shoulders with no padding needed. The red skirt of her dress brushed against his pant legs as he spun her out and back towards him. She gulped, seeing the spark of amusement in his eye as he pulled her against him. Indecent for this sort of dance, but she had the breath knocked out of her and couldn't protest.

Her lips worked as he gracefully led her along the dance floor. Never had Minako enjoyed this kind of dancing…but he was clouding her judgment too much for her to think on that. One of his large hands was at the small of her back; she could feel his thumb brushing along the top of her bum.

Her brow furrowed as she opened her mouth to say something, but it wasn't what she had expected.

"Trowa?" Where'd he come from?

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Along the left side of the room was a long table, piles of plates and refreshments sat atop the silver linen that ran so long that anyone would be hard press to guess just how long it really was…especially since the waiters said they had it folded over. Many drinks, towards the middle of the large table, were aligned with waiters standing behind the table to offer assistance.

Rei sipped at the very fine cherry punch one waiter had handed to her, staying close to the snack table. Her father was there, laughing with a few of his bigot associates. His form trembled with the deep manner, his slick black hair shining under the lights and his black eyes were closed at the moment. Rei, surveying him now, admitted her father looked handsome in a refined way. The silver at his temples was very distinguished looking. He had caught a number of ladies interests and, if Rei hadn't known him, truly known him, she might have admired him herself. But she did know him, didn't like him. Many of the women he flirted and exchanged room numbers with were married or as young as she. What was there to like?

"Rei," He sounded as if he was pleased to have her there close by. Anyone who was not trained in the ways of her father would think his look loving. He just had a few too many drinks already, "why don't you go an enjoy yourself. Be safe." That was code for, 'I'm going to talk business. Scram and don't embarrass me,' wasn't he just lovely? Rei demurely curtsied, holding up the skirt of her violet dress before standing up straight and set off away from him and his associates. She wanted to find Ami and Minako. Anyone else she'd mentally would curse their existence the whole time. She would have brushed past whoever stopped to talk to her but right now was 'polite' time. Oh goody.

Rei wandered into and out of the crowd, turning this way and that to catch a flash of gold or blue. Rei hated crowds, hated people being so packed into one room. She was not claustrophobic but this wasn't her type of scene. She grinned and helloed her way, stopping to chat with those that wanted to. Did people really need to talk to her? She was a nobody, they knew her father, and they didn't know her.

No sooner had she walked around and around that Rei believed she might be lost, "Lost, "she grunted, "in a room like this?" A headache was coming on. Rei liked going places and experiencing new things but the situation she was forced in did not allow her to appreciate any of the grandeur that surrounded her. Admittedly, she would have liked this setup if it was different. No father pressuring her, people she actually knew and liked were here and people knew her for her. Minako and Ami were here, yes, but she could not find them, and she was thinking more along the balls she could imagine they had on the moon.

A flash of blonde could be seen out of the corner of her eye and the miko directed her line of sight and locking on her target. There was Minako, blonde hair flying out in a beautiful sweep, red dress hugging her figure. She was dancing…with Trowa. A smug little grin could not have been held back. Rei, seeing Minako's shock countenance, felt she couldn't have planned it better. But then, Rei's smirk widened, she had planned it.

Rei was so busy looking at the fruits of her labor that she hadn't noticed a figure slip from the shadows and easily stood by her side.

"You look nice," A gasp escaped her before she could cough it down. The raven haired girl staggered as she found Heero standing next to her. He was calm and collected. His calculating blue eyes made even icier by the lights reflection in them. No comeback came to her, leaving her gawking at him like he was something other than a man. Heero did not look at her, did not move but stayed where he stood. She was annoyed by it, why she couldn't really say. _His presence annoys me_, she fumed as her fists clenched.

"What are you doing here?" He smirked then and Rei almost gave into the desire to punch him. She looked him over through the slits of her eyes. He was casually dressed in a tailored suit, no tie but a dark gray jacket and royal blue button up shirt beneath it. His pants were of the same dark gray material as his jacket. She mentally grumbled, _He would have to look handsome in a suit too. Figures._

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Ami sighed, discreetly stretching some of her muscles in her back with a small twist. She had been standing, dutifully, in the same spot for hours. Her mother was nice but she had wanted Ami to remain by her side as she greeted important affiliates with the hospital board. Ami loved her mother, she was a kind doctor and Ami respected what she did, but she wanted to see her friends. She wasn't going to try and get out of it though. Her mother had asked her to do something and Ami would be with her mother for as long as she wanted. Yes, she still lived at home while she went to school and her mother did expect her to help around the house, but she did not push Ami for answers. Like with the stay at the beach house, she merely wanted to know if Ami was having fun. Most probably would have bugged their daughters about their time there, wondering if they were drinking or doing anything stupid. Ami's mother didn't. She did not question Ami about it, trusting her. Ami did feel guilty, knowing that her mother would not approve of a number of things that was going on at the beach house.

First, there were men. Ami had yet to tell her of the guys (she wasn't going to tell her the whole gory details). Ami hadn't been completely honest with her on who all was there and she felt as if she was betraying a trust. She was an adult yes, but her mother was very important to her and she did not wish to upset her. Mother was kind of strict when it came to female and male interactions, especially when the setting put both parties alone together. Her mother had seen plenty of single, pregnant women come and go out of the hospital and had instilled the fears of young, single motherhood in her daughter. Some might have found it harsh, but her mother felt justified in her beliefs in that regard.

Ami casually glanced over, seeing a mirror image of herself but older, at her mother. Many people had come up to greet and talk about the hospital and the charities. Ami's mother had even said that they were there because there were a few new board members that wanted to meet some of the doctors under a relaxed atmosphere. Her mother grinned, happy to meet anyone who she might associate with in the future. When Ami meant associate, it was all business and doctor-patient relationship. After her parents' divorce Ami had never seen mother look at any man, not in a romantic way. There were times she hoped her mother found someone, maybe add more to their small family. It had been just them two for so long but, Ami closed her eyes, they needed more in their lives. Ami had her mother, her friends, her ambitions and her Senshi duty. Her mother had her and her duty as a doctor. She felt her mother needed more in her life.

"My, my," Ami chuckled, rubbing her arm. She was starting to sound a little like Minako there. She shook her head, bemused at herself. She wanted her mother to be happy, surely. She had never really analyzed too much on her mother finding a partner. Maybe she went to these events so she could see someone who made her mother laugh instead of just smiling indulgently? Ami bit the inside of her cheek to pull herself out of her mother's love life. She was definitely was thinking too much like Minako for comfort.

"What's wrong onna?" _No_, Ami startled at the question, _it couldn't be_. Her blue orbs locked on dark irises of a pitch black. There he was, his muscled for fitted into a respectable Chinese outfit for a dressy occasion much like this. The swirling designs were golden in the dark navy fabric, looking so fine a sleek. Wufei was watching her with an even gaze. His coal black eyes like a vortex she couldn't look away from. _Duo_, her mind suddenly supplied, instantly coming up with the image of their conversation right before she left. The little devil.

"Duo." She answered, repeating the name out loud with a twinge of annoyance and he smirked at her in response.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Back at the beach house, outside under the stars a clever brunette with a braid sat. He grinned wide, a proud accomplished air about him, arms behind his head and legs crossed. He had no doubt he might get some hell later, but, he couldn't muster up the energy to care. He might not be overly successful in his love life; it doesn't mean he can't offer his pals a lending hand. _Besides, Wufei was just too funny to watch when he was flustered over a gir_l, Duo sniggered.

"Duo," A voice, quiet and mysterious in its nature, whispered into the wind. Duo stiffened, stunned by the sound after not hearing it for so long.

"Sets," He smiled, closing his eyes and turning to see his older sister, there Sailor Pluto stood. Maroon eyes suspiciously watery as she hugged her staff close to her, her form beginning to shake. Duo smiled softly, standing up and holding his arms out, "come here." He wrapped his arms around her as she fell into his embrace. He inhaled and smiled. Maybe he wasn't so unlucky after all.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Flying down the highway, a blue sports vehicle carrying a blonde and turquoise haired woman, by passed the few cars that lingered. There was a silence in the car, both looking ahead at the road. The sandy, short haired woman concentrated intensely or so it seemed. Her navy colored eyes were narrowed, a feeling of unrest prickling along her skin.

"Haruka," Her companion in the car softly called for her.

"Hm." She was too distracted by the thrill of going fast and what this new sensation of awareness was. But she was listening to what the other woman had to say.

"You might want to calm down before we get there. Your temper will not aid us in understanding what is going on." The graceful woman, that was the blonde's lover, reasonably advised in a composed manner.

Haruka flicked her gaze to the woman by her side before settling her gaze back on the road, "We'll see Mich, we'll see."


	19. Chapter 19

I have already begun to replace a few chapters for this fic. I'm up to chapter four now. I'm a bit mad at myself that it is taking me so long, but then this fic is not the only one I am fixing up. So, while rewriting a few things, I am doing this chapter.

I hate that it has taken me so long my dears. I'm hoping to get in another two chapters before I go off map again.

I'm even trying to rewrite and restart my story that had been hacked into and deleted awhile back. _Troublesome Happenings_, I will be rewriting from memory. I remember what my general idea was, but what I wrote exactly is rather lost. I might remember a few choice scenes though.

Please, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOXXXOOOOOOO

Her throat felt clogged, her mind a jumbled mess. He was grinning at her. Duo's impetuous smile that flashed all his teeth, charming whomever he directed it on. His arms were spread wide, but she felt frozen to the spot. She couldn't take her garnet eyes off him. She couldn't open her mouth. There was too much emotion, to many heavy feelings that flooded her. This was her baby brother, Duo. He was no longer just a memory. She wasn't watching him through gates, touching his image in sad remembrance. She was cast in anguish at all the pain the Gundam dimension had set on him, taking away what little he had. He was so brave. There was that ache. The feeling that never left after she realized he wasn't here. That agonizing ache and need to put her arms around him and sing him a lullaby, just as she had when they were mere children.

"Sis?" Duo's position faltered, the happiness on his face dimming. She panicked. She needed him to smile, needed him to be her brother. She didn't want him to doubt her, doubt her love for him. He was her family. The one she had sworn to protect and be the best big sister to since the day he was born. These thoughts were what propelled her body across the small space between them, locking her arms around his waist and holding her baby brother once more. By the gods, she could finally have her brother again.

Duo grunted, his arms coming up and locking around the tall female that was the Senshi of Time, his sister. He smiled tenderly, tightening his hold on her as she tightened her own hold around his waist. Her face buried against his shoulder, her form shaking with the repressed emotions bubbling to the surface. Soothingly, the braided pilot ran a hand through her long green locks. Comforting noises, much like a mother cooing to her crying child, whispered into her ear, "It's okay Setsy. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere again and leaving my big sister to get lonely."

"Duo." His name was a hitch of breath, bordering on a sob. The prince of Pluto inwardly winced in pain and seethed in anger. It hurt him to know that his sister, his big strong sister could seem so broken right now, as if he was the only that was keeping her from crumbling. He was angry that she had even had to endure this. Unlike the others, Setsuna had never forgotten. She had known and was alone in her memories, alone in her duty at the gates. He was angry at himself because his sister had been alone and hurting. He hadn't been there to make his tough big sister smile. He hadn't been there to hold her when she was hurting. What kind of brother was he, leaving his sister to suffer? It didn't matter to him that he hadn't remembered. As a Gundam pilot, the orphan, he had always wanted a family. The orphanage had been his family, but they could never replace his sister.

He noted the cloth near his shoulder was becoming damp. He didn't say a word, but held her tighter. Setsuna, his sister, had always been so strong so fearless in the face of her duty. She had to be when she could watch time and seen the death of her friends and loved ones, unable to do a thing. He couldn't protect her from that, how he loathed his inability to do that. He swore when they were younger, they were just children on Pluto, when she received her first call of duty, he would spare his sister hurt whenever necessary. He couldn't help but bitterly feel as if he had failed her there too.

"Don't." She whimpered, lifting her garnet gaze, sheen of tears in her eyes. She shook her head, "Don't you dare blame yourself." She sniffed, fighting harder to keep her emotions in check. Against his will, Duo gave her a small smile. His sister was stubborn to the very end when it came to letting her softer side reign. But it still broke his heart.

"Giving me orders again Setsy?" He smirked, using his sibling pet name for her.

"As the oldest, yes." She replied, chuckling as she straightened herself. She did not pull away from her brother, still hugging him close, "I missed you."

"I didn't know it until recently, but I missed you to." He watched the flicker of bitter amusement in those eyes, "And no feeling bad. If anyone can understand what you had to do, it's me."

"I just hat-" Duo tugged on her long hair, making her stop with whatever she was about to say and instead give him a playful glace, "What was that for?"

"You were about to say what I knew what you were going to say." Setsuna blinked, thinking through what her brother just said. Duo was an enigma to many. He seemed like that all play, no responsibilities jokester. He was much deeper than that and hid it very well.

"And what was I about to say?" She raised a dark brow, tilting her head as she waited with elderly sibling arrogance.

"You hate how you weren't able to come fine me. You hate that you couldn't tear yourself away from the gates to hunt us down and bring us back to where we belong. You hate how you remained silent. Knowing you, you feel like it would have been made easier if you talked to the girls about us." Duo chuckled, watching as Setsuna's stance changed from proud to humble.

Smiling, Setsuna shook her head, "You do know me so well."

"Hell yes I do. And yes, you should have totally regaled Taru with stories of your handsome, strong, and brilliant brother." The braided man struck a pose, hands on his hips and chest puffed out. He lifted his chin and looked up and off to the right. A bubbling feeling flooded through the mysterious Senshi. She snickered at first, hand covering her mouth. The sound grew, turning into a happy laugh that had her head thrown back and her hands clutching at her stomach as she let her happiness engulf her. She had her brother back. She had Duo back!

"Hey!" He huffed, teasingly indignant. Stomping his feet, an act of a five year old throwing a tantrum, he fought hard not to laugh at the look his sister presented. His cool, aloof, silent sister looked so care free in that moment. _I'm back in business, _he inwardly hooted as he shook a finger at her in mock disapproval, making her laugh harder at his antics.

Behind the screen door, looking out onto the deck, Hotaru watched the exchange between brother and sister. A hand was clutched to her chest, right over her heart. A tiny little smile broke out across her face. She had been coming outside to confront Duo about Heero, Trowa's and Wufei's sudden disappearance. She hadn't expected to come across Duo and Setsuna-mama interlocked in a hug. At first she was confused and…was that jealousy? All she knew was that something inside of her felt like her stomach dropping.

So were his affections false? Did he just simply flirt with her for the fun of it? Hotaru had been ready to run until she remembered that Duo was the prince of Pluto. Mentally she slapped herself every which way imaginable when she realized she was jealous of a non-existent romantic relationship between brother and sister.

This was Setsuna being reunited with her brother. Setsuna whom had likely known about him, but could never voice his name to her or any of the others. This was Pluto finally getting to hold and be with her sibling. It was a touching and beautiful sight to behold and she watched. She watched as Setsuna, always so in control, break down. Duo was there, holding her and making his sister feel better. He made her laugh, when it seemed like all Setsuna had wanted to do was cry.

_'I had him all wrong._' The princess of Saturn couldn't help but to think. Feeling her eyes well with tears, happy tears for the siblings reunited. Duo might seem like a goof, but he had made her Setsuna-mama happy. He made her smile and laugh. Unlike the others, these two instantly fell into being brother and sister. It was like they had never been separated.

Past memories slowly crept up on her, a time when she had seen a similar scene that had further endeared Duo to her past self.

_Duo had wanted her to come visit his home world, to show her the place he had grown up in. His eyes had shone brilliantly, love for his people and family showed in his every breath. He regaled her with tales of his powerful older sister. He counted the many times he had enticed her to fool around. He had endless stories on how they had pranked the guards, escaping past them to mingle amongst the Plutonian people like commoners. He had told her about his friends, the inners and the princes. He related the outers many escapades in the far reaches of the Universe. But always, always he had some new story about his sister. _

_Hotaru had been enthralled, enchanted, charmed and any other word that could describe her captivation with his stories, his memories. She felt like she had practically lived through him. His sister began to feel like family to her._

_Duo had known how she longed to be with others. How lonely she was on Saturn she was. It had been a beautiful paradise that none had dared step on because of the stories about the Senshi of Saturn. None, that is, until Duo. Soon, he was not the last. _

_Hotaru had awoken one day, feeling the power of a Plutonian. It just wasn't her Plutonian. She had barely treaded out of her small, ivory dome when someone stood in her line of sight. The woman was tall with dark hair, green streaks in it, and burgundy eyes. Her skin shone in the light a warm russet tone. Her uniform said she was a senshi. She was Duo's sister. And behind Duo's sister was Duo himself._

"_Firefly," Dup greeted, flying past his sister and wrapping the smaller woman in his arm, spinning her around. He had that large smile on his face as he stepped back, "I brought someone along for you to meet."_

_Pluto's Senshi, Setsuna, smiled softly as she took her in. Hotaru could only stare back as she was still encased in Duo's arms, her smaller body leaning into his larger one. The two senshi let their gaze wander over the other, taking in what the naked eye could see as well as what wasn't easily seen._

_Setsuna stood aloof, a staff in hand. Duo was right. His sister looked majestic and mysterious as a breeze blew, making her hair gracefully fly behind her like a curtain. Hotaru knew that Duo's sister was important to him, but she feared of him bringing her here. Pluto was the Guardian of Time, one of the most dedicated soldiers to her duty. Duo had broken laws in coming to Saturn. He had practically spat on the taboos of speaking to her, the one who destroyed and began worlds anew. No matter how much she felt like she already knew Setsuna, she really didn't._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Hotaru, Senshi and Princess of Saturn." Setsuna's smile brightened, bowing to the woman her brother had yet to let go, "I hear you make my brother happy and thus I am made happy."_

"_Setsy!" Duo whined, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, "Don't go telling her that!"_

"_And why not?" The sudden mystic that had surrounded the taller woman melted off, showing Hotaru a bit of the woman he called a sister. She was smirking, hands on her hips, her stance daring her younger brother to do something about it. He did something, alright._

_Hotaru found herself no longer held by the man she cared for deeply, but watched with a chuckle escaping her as he attacked to older girl, jumping on her. The older woman barked out a laugh, swatting him playfully as he tried to tickle her, but could never get on a well enough hold. The two were such a joyous sight, a brother and sister that seemed so different but loved each other very much. That day she had gained a second friend because of Duo, because of his desire to see that she never be alone again._

"You okay Taru?" The young girl was snapped out of her musings, jumping at the holder of the voice. Turning, she smiled at Usagi's worrying visage. The blonde princess of the Moon placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Just enjoying the view." Hotaru muttered, diverting her gaze back to the reunion between siblings outside. The memory still strong in her mind as she watched the reunited siblings once more. The light feeling in her chest, her happiness at seeing the two talking and joking like they had before she was reborn.

Usagi looked as well, a happy smile lighting her features. She glanced back at an unknowing Hotaru and back to the two outside. Maybe, just maybe with the appearance of Setsuna, Hotaru can understand the misunderstood man. She could see what the young man hadn't dared show her.

The boys didn't know or didn't understand that though they remember the girls fully, accepted that they were in love; they still carried some traits they had grown in that other dimension they once lived in. Duo didn't reveal everything, choosing to not give everything of himself. He might not see it, but he was doing it. Hotaru had lived with people whom were less than honest with her. They used her in her weakened state to feed a demon's power. Hotaru still carried the scars of that time. Hopefully, the princess hoped, they would let the walls fall. Time will tell, and yes she was thinking about Setsuna. Usagi smirked, patting Hotaru on the shoulder, "Well, glad some siblings are going to get along." Giggling, Usagi just realized something, "Where are Makoto and Quatre?"

XIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXI

Humming, Makoto sliced the potatoes with practice skill. The familiar, comforting chore of cooking driving away her worries and the thought that the house seemed empty.

"You sure you wouldn't mind help Mako?" Her teeth gritted together as she found her peaceful bubble slightly threatened with the presence of the blonde male. After Minako, Rei and Ami had left he had been close by. Once they had noticed that Heero, Wufei and Trowa were also gone Quatre had retired to the kitchen with her. He was just sitting there in one of the high stools, watching her from across the counter as she slowly prepped the meal.

She had been on edge, both of them in the same room with no one else for the longest time. She had been ready for him to say something, for him to bombard her with small talk and heavy flirtation. He didn't do that, though. He just sat there, calmly reading a book as she continued to clean the veggies, prep the stew and start the oven.

The tension she felt had slowly slipped away as the silence continued. He didn't say a single word to her. Whenever she looked up and their eyes made contact he would just smile and she'd turn back to her work, sure that her cheeks were warm in anger and not in embarrassment.

Her anger (not embarrassment) had dimmed to where the silence had become comfortable, companionable even. She had worked the rest of the time, once she got comfortable, putting a meal together for those whom were left in the house.

Makoto didn't have to think twice about where the three boys had gone. Duo's not-so-very-subtle words had already hinted to her that Ami, Rei and Minako wouldn't be dateless at that big fancy get together long, even if they didn't realize they had dates. She wasn't all too worried about it, though since she thought it was cute and would be funny. Just not so cool that she couldn't have seen their reactions.

Makoto shook her head, finally answering Quatre, "No." Blunt and to the point, like every other word she said to him. She hadn't really spoken to Quatre. No sitting down one on one, or even spending much time with him. After everything he had stayed away, giving her time to adjust.

Makoto blinked, pausing in her actions. Adjust? She wasn't going to adjust to this, no siree. Not even if she found herself getting use to the blonde man's presence…damn it. Makoto frowned, setting down the knife. With her thoughts she was getting too distracted and would likely cut off her thumb.

"Something wrong?" His gentle voice sounded worried. Makoto huffed, averting her face to keep from looking at him. He sounded sincere and she didn't think he was putting on an act. But…it was him. Alright, that didn't even sound remotely fair, even in her head. Quatre was a part of her past, a part she didn't even remember. That didn't sound fair either, did it?

Makoto finally turned to give Quatre her attention. Her dark green eyes taking in his soft complexion, those bright blue eyes and that worried frown that marred his handsome features. His skin seemed to glow under the kitchen lights, like it was reflecting his luminous personality. For the first time she was looking at him, really looking at him. Since the naked night, after settling down, he had been calm, gentlemanly, polite and helpful. He didn't just focus on her. She had watched as he fought to get Ami's attention, trying to establish a sibling connection with the blue haired girl. He had been patient in the face of Ami's stubbornness. Makoto had taken notice. She had observed how he treated the situation. Instead of getting frustrated and mad…he had acted the opposite. Well, he might have been frustrated, but he had never let that show. He had only shown Ami his ability to wait, to be ready for her to take that last step. Ami had finally given it a chance.

Makoto's own relationship with her brother was a steady growth. Being on her own for most of her life helped Makoto to decide to reach out to the somber brunette known as Heero. He wasn't the most talkative guy, but he listened and when he had something to say it was important, she learned. She was still feeling Heero out, but she couldn't deny that she did feel that sibling connection with the possibility of it growing into a deeper bond.

The Senshi of Jupiter pulled herself out of her thoughts, refocusing on Quatre, the prince of Mercury, once more. He was still staring at her, but he was no longer sitting down and was instead standing before her. His gaze searching over her face, her form in an attempt to find out what was wrong. Guilt ran through her, while warmth touched her heart. Both feelings were opposite and compelling, but instead she focused on the first emotion, blurting out "I'm sorry!"

The single phrase was loud in the quiet of the white, modern kitchen. The slight boiling of the broth the only sound that filled the space as old lovers stared at each other, both in shock. Makoto had been very loud, especially since the house felt empty.

"I'm sorry." Makoto repeated softly, a mere whisper since he was standing so close to her. "I'm sorry I don't remember. I'm sorry I've been giving you the cold shoulder. I'm sorry that I might not be what you think I am. I'm sorry we never got to know each other. I don't like being pushed into things. When you showed up…well…as you, grown up and naked, I didn't know what to do. You were just there, kissing me. It was nice, but I did-" Makoto cut herself off in mid-babble, chest heaving with the release of pent up thoughts and emotions. Her eyes were wide, like a scared doe ready to run if Quatre made the slightest movement. He didn't.

Quatre just stood there; face relaxing from one of shock to one of understanding. He had given it great thought, the way he and the others had handled the situation. Yes, they had been overcome with emotion. They let their love, desires and need fill them, blind to how the girls might have reacted. Yes, they (or, at least, he) admitted it wasn't the smartest of actions. Quatre had replayed the entire night in his head. If he had been one of the girls, he would have slapped himself silly and made sure he couldn't have walked. Thinking about the same thing happening to his sister, not so far away, also made him realize he would have eventually done it to Wufei, because Ami had been upset and scared. Well, he assumed they were scared. Upset and shocked, yes. He wasn't about to forget how the girls locked themselves away in a bedroom for a whole day.

Now…now, he did nothing. He could see Makoto's fright in her eyes. He could sense her uncertainty coming off her in waves. This wasn't how he wanted her to be with him. So he made a decision and took a step back.

Makoto's jaw loosed, lips parted with the surprising action of Quatre moving away from her. Wasn't this opportune time for him to get closer to her? Wasn't this the breakthrough he wanted?

"You're scared. You're unsure of what you even feel about all this." Quatre's head tilted down, his bangs covering his eyes. His hands were forcefully pushed into the khaki pant pockets he wore, "I won't force this on you Makoto. I never want to force you into anything you don't want." His throat convulsed, feeling that hidden desire to say he loved her too much to do that to her, but he feared it would further alienate her after she had taken such long bounds. He knew now what he had to do, "I'm here, but only if you want me to be."

The brunette amazon couldn't say a word. Struck speechless as she watched him turn his back and walk away. His words echoed in his wake, her mind gripping at them even as her hand itched to reach. Her stomach did flip-flops and her legs felt weak. He had walked away even as he vowed to be there, but only when she wanted him to be there. She swallowed, hard and loud. The silence before, when Quatre was in the room, had been comfortable. But now, now with him gone, it was cold.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she stood there for a few seconds, collecting her thoughts. A losing battle with the emptiness she suddenly felt. Everything of reality fading away as she stared at the spot he had just been standing in.

"Mako?" Lifting her gaze, green met that of cobalt blue. Mamoru smiled at her sadly, almost as if reading her thoughts or had likely seen what had taken place.

She didn't respond, nor did he expect her to. Mamoru moved across the room, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close. She didn't hug back, but he didn't care. Makoto was one of his friends, like a sister to him. She was confused and hurting. She might not understand why right now, but he hoped she would in time. The look on her face…she was torn. Torn to know a love that had once consumed her. Torn to remember someone so real.

Not for the first time, Mamoru wondered about the life the Senshi led, their sacrifices and noble ideals, often dropping everything for the people of Earth. How they had always protected him and Usagi, helping them in their love for each other. The countless men they had dated, but always never loved. Minako's curse…seemed to not just be Minako's curse. They all put their duty before love. They believed in love, but they didn't believe it had a chance in their lifestyle. The Senshi had never said it, never broached the subject. They looked at Haruka and Michiru with envy because they all thought it would be easier to love another Senshi. To love someone who shared in their duties and not be separate from it.

Had the idea grown? Had the roots sunken so deeply that they believed that no love they had could withstand the test of their duty to he and Usagi? Maybe they did. Mamoru sighed, stepping back from Makoto and giving her a nudge, "Go and get some rest." He ordered softly, pushing her prone form further towards the doorway. Makoto did not argue, did not even protest or say a word as she blindly followed his command.

Mamoru shook his head, looking down at the broth that bubbled in the pot, past that, and at his own reflection, "They were once happy." He didn't know whom he spoke too. Maybe his reflection, maybe to the food, maybe to whatever deity may be listening, "They had their love and duty. They don't remember it. I blame fate, destiny and whoever else that had ripped them all apart. I will never forgive whatever forces had conspired to make them feel as if they could never have love, never could be loved." His breath hitched and his nose burned as he repressed tears, "I hate whoever made them think they didn't deserve an ounce of happiness like what Usagi and I share. I don't care who you are…but they will be loved or I will come after you."

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Outside, staring up at the stars that shone and to the dark ocean as the waves crashed into the sandy beach, Luna and Artemis sat on the rooftop. Both cats had watched and heard what had taken place, both inside and out. Artemis brushed his head against Luna's, making the dark cat close her eyes and take comfort in her mate's touch.

"It'll be alright Artemis." She breathed; offering her own comfort to the man whom had helped raised these girls. She blinked as he straightened, his blue eyes shone with hurt.

"I feel like I failed them too." He admitted on a choked breath.

"You didn't."

"How do you know?" He snapped, standing on all fours and pacing, "Minako was cursed under my care. Makoto doesn't have a father. Rei's father is a monster and Ami's isn't there. Hotaru's father let her become possessed; the outers are without a father. I failed them."

"How?" She uttered, hurt because he was hurting.

"A father doesn't let his girls get hurt like this. A father watches out for them and makes sure the assholes stay away. A father can kiss away the boo-boos and it's alright again. I can't…I didn't even…" His words trailed off, a sob wracking his body. His small form shuddered. Luna didn't hesitate, curling her form around his and butting her head against his.

"You stop that now. You had no way of knowing. You love them and you would do anything for them. They're our girls and boys. I hate this as much as you do, but we can't interfere. We have to let them do this."

"It seems like we always leave them with options that forced them to grow up Lu." Artemis sniffed, "We took young girls and forced them to grow up."

"They were growing up on their own. Artemis, look at me." The white cat obeyed, "I hate that we couldn't have waited till they were older. I hate that they faced so much, but they've always come through. Despite everything that seemed stacked against them, they remained strong. They may not have had proper human families, but they have us. Not all the girls living situations were bad Artemis, but they had us as well. Like any parent we can only guide them, let them know from right and wrong. Help them in their struggles. They're grown up. Everything has always worked out. It will this time too. Giving up and despairing has helped no one. Now," She huffed, lightly hitting him upside the head, "snap out of it."

The lecture hit home. Artemis rubbed the back of his head, smiling shyly at his mate, "Even Duo's wanking time?" He joked, reminding her of her sarcastic suggestion to Duo earlier when the boys had been unclothed and searching through the girls' stuff.

Giggling and shaking her head, "He didn't take me seriously."

"I'm glad." He shook his head, "It'd be humiliating to have walked in on that."

"Artemis." Luna sighed, rolling her eyes, "Shut up and come to bed with me."

"Yes ma'am!"

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

"Mistress!" A voice, heavily distorted cried. A small monster figure running to the throne room with stubby legs and arms, flailing around. The small creature tripped, landing in a slump before the dark mistress's feet.

The female, whom sat on a dark throne, growled, "This had better be important."

"It is mistress! It is!" The creature hopped up, jumping and waving its arms frantically to assure her, "Three of the Senshi and the princes are at a huge party in Tokyo."

"A huge party?" She muttered, running a long nail down her cheek, "And who is attending this party?"

"Prominent figures mistress. Senators, doctors, the wealthy families and their guest." He quickly relayed eager for his mistress's attention.

"You don't say…" She smirked, a vicious, devious curl of her lips. "Send out a monster. This may be fun."

"Right away, mistress."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Well, this chapter was a little heavy but I wanted to get into some soul searching. In the next chapter there should be more on the gala.

Thank you all. I know it's taken awhile, but I haven't forgotten my fics. Been doing touch ups a little at a time. This is dedicated to you all.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm proud of getting this out in a timely manner. Thank you all whom reviewed and haven't forgotten this story.

I had been asked for more flashbacks or snippets of the girls and boys, like that of Trowa and Minako's. I told that person that I had planned some and we're finally going to see one of those very flashbacks.

**PriestessHelene**: Hey! Been awhile. I am grateful you knew what it was I wanted to convey, getting to the heart of matters. The girls might be confused on what's going on, but they need to start delving deeper and I think their beginning to realize a few things. Thank you!

**Angelic aquarian**: I am so happy to see a review from you. Yes, sadly, we all must go off grid from time to time. But you're right; we all eventually do come back.

**Realms of Destiny**: I read your review and, once more, you had me blushing. Your compliments mean a lot to me and I appreciate the kind words. I do try to get all the characters right and show growth as they continue to grow as people. And don't give yourself little credit dear, you're doing awesome with your characters! I have read a few of your own works myself. ;) I am happy that you enjoy the bonds I try to create. I feel all sorts of bonds are important, especially for our girls.

Your review was inspiration for me and that's what I need and love the most. Conferring with writers on here and giving each other the boost we all need to continue writing. Thank you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOXXXOOOOOOO

Fuck it…she kicked him instead. Rei Hino smirked, the grunt of pain was enough to give her momentary satisfaction, but her anger still grew as she drew closer to him, hissing, "Why are you even here?"

"I accepted a mission." Rei blinked, feeling her ire rise at the answer that made no sense to her. Her fist clenched by her side, the silky cloth of her violet dress was a reminder of where she was. If she acted rashly, someone was bound to make a big deal out of it and inform her 'loving' father.

"You accepted a mission?" She scathingly scoffed, "Here's one. Leave."

"Mission unaccepted." Rei fumed, swearing to kill the man before her and whoever else had conspired to get him here. Unfortunately, she couldn't do much unless she wanted to make a scene and if she did her Grandfather and she would receive much grief from the asshole she was forced to call a father.

Rei's father was a man of politics, a senator and like all senators, he was just as crooked. Rei's father was a tall, statuesque man with a dimpled chin, strong jaw, classic nose and a boyishly handsome face with a fit build. He had sparkling gray eyes that shone with intelligence and dark hair with silver at the temples. Many women thought her father a catch. Her mother had thought so once too, until after she had married the guy.

The marriage between her parents had been an unhappy one. No one who didn't personally know the couple would have known. Actually, no one other than her grandfather had been privy to how wrong the two had been for each other and how dismal Rei's mother had been with the man.

Grandfather, when she had been much older, had felt it was right for her to truly know how her parents had come to be as they were or how far back her father's rottenness had been in existence.

As a young girl Rei had gotten it into her head that her father had loved her mother, but hated the child born from their union. Her mother had died when she was born and all she had ever known from her father was the cold distain he ever seemed to exhibit when around only her and her grandfather. Grandfather hadn't put up with it, often running the vile man off his property.

Grandpa had often told her she was the spitting image of her mother. Her father had said the same thing plenty of times when she was much younger, with an emotion that Rei couldn't decipher then and had, mistakenly, assumed it was sorrow. In her young mind she had equated his absence as him being sad and not wanting to see her when she reminded him of her dead mother. It wasn't till she was older that she began to see the truth. That emotion in his voice hadn't been sorrow, but disdain. His absence from her young life was because he couldn't be bothered with her unless it benefitted him.

Growing up, Rei had learned one of the hardest lessons in life. Not everything was a fairy tale happy ending. It only happened to certain people, like Usagi. Not to broken beings like herself. Everything didn't always end up alright.

"Fuck you." She snapped feeling frustrated that she couldn't do a thing.

"Mission accepted." And her jaw dropped. Rei's brain was…rather fried since she had not expected that from him. Heero may have been **very** happy to see her when he first appeared, but other than that he had not been flirtatious. He had actually given her space…which she preferred. So this…well, damn he got her. He got her good. She just wasn't going to tell him that, ever.

Heero smirked, turning to face the direction Rei had been gazing in before he surprised her. He sipped at his champagne, cool blue eyes on searching through the whirling dancers to see his silent friend, Trowa, sweeping Minako off her feet. Literally in this case, since he had rescued her from some man that didn't look like he had the best intentions.

"I hate you." Rei, finally, after a long, drawn out pause, tonelessly replied.

"In the words of Duo, 'Liar, liar, pants on fire'." Surprising Rei once more. As she stared into a triumphant Heero's smirking face the Senshi of Mars felt two different emotions swirl in her, anger and mirth.

She could never have seen him saying that in a million years and yet he had. Mirth won out and her tinkling laugh was music to the stoic man's ears.

The dawning realization that Duo was more of a mastermind than she gave him credit for had Ami feeling slightly unwell. The braided man seemed so harmless in his pursuit of Hotaru (and yes, she definitely was leaving Hotaru to her own plight). She had not stopped to think that he might possibly, maybe, perhaps be playing his own match maker game. A scary thought in and of itself.

The exuberantly braided prince of Pluto had only seemed worried and consumed with the idea of trying to win over Hotaru's affections he looked as if he would have had no time to stop and think about his friends. She should have known better as she always thought of her friends…except for their latest issues. Ami had her own situation to think about. She had both a brother and a lover pop into her life. She had thought she remembered her life on the Moon Kingdom perfectly well, but these men…she didn't remember them and it frightened her. If she didn't remember them...why not? What was blocking the memories? Were they really telling the truth?

Ami shot down the last question. Luna and Artemis knew them. Usagi and Mamoru also said they've seen the past with the boys in it. Setsuna had likely known whom the boys were when they were babies. So all the people who would know have confirmed that the boys were from their past life, but for some reason it was like those memories were blocked within the girls.

Ami shook her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she could feel a migraine take root. Much of this was speculation, but had merit. One that required more information, all of those involved and time.

Wufei stood beside her, his coal black eyes taking in the blunette's pinched expression. He didn't want to take it personally, but there was a part of him that did feel a touch hurt. He did not think she would have taken his presence here in a good way, but there had been a part of him that had thought she might possibly warm to the idea of being around him in this setting.

Wufei's coal black eyes glazed over in remembrance, looking out at the dancers. Tonight was much like the first time they met.

_Queen Serenity had invited all the planets together to celebrate another year of prosperity in the Silver Alliance. The Outer Royal families had been called to be in attendance too. This would be and was one of the only times the Dragon of Uranus had taken part in anything court-like. _

_For most of his young life he was sent away from the Uranian palace to train in the temples, far hidden from the rest of society. Wufei and Haruka's father, the King, had been adamant that his only son would know the greatest techniques of battle. He was to become a strategist, a leader, someone whom did not have to rely on powers to get a job done. The young prince had realized that it had been a specific jab at his own sister, Haruka. _

_Their father had been bitter that a man did not carry the planetary powers. He had hated that a woman, his daughter, was to be a protector of the outer realms of the Universe. The bitterness had split their family apart, poisoning them from the inside out. _

_Haruka had wanted her father's approval, had strove to be as good as any man. She had been better than any man, but it never mattered. Their father though, had only cared that Haruka was a female, hating to depend on any woman. Haruka had to grow up with her father's hate simply because she wasn't a boy, because his foolish pride limited him._

_The king had often tried to pit child against child. When Wufei and Haruka were younger, it had worked. Wufei had been quick to follow in the hate of his sister, though he never knew why other than his father telling him that Ruka had stolen the powers that had rightfully belong to him. For the longest time he had believed that. And then his father sent him to those temples. He had quickly learned otherwise. Wufei was sure his father figured he'd find out eventually, since Wufei had been forbidden to speak to anyone outside the places he was sent to._

_Until recently, Wufei had never gotten the chance to talk to Haruka. Never told her he now learned the truth. He might have been as prideful as their father and still held prejudices of weakness, but he knew his sister wasn't weak, and finally had been able to apologize for allowing their father's foolishness get in the way of them ever being brother and sister._

_Haruka had known, as the oldest she had been too consumed by duty and had not had the time to be with him when they were younger, or right whatever lies father had fed him. Thankfully their father had passed when Wufei was fifteen, but he still had much training to do as it was ordered he could not be let out of his training till he had turned eighteen, the time of being a true man in his father's eyes. Now, the two were embarking on a hesitant friendship, trying to be the siblings they were to have been without their father's influence._

_This is why Wufei found himself dressed in the best Uranian military uniform, standing to the sidelines and meeting with many diplomats as Haruka's right hand and general. Haruka, herself, was absent and this had been a favor from sister to brother. Neither sibling liked social functions such as these, but they did see the need for it. How else would one know their allies, their friends or political enemies if they never gathered together?_

_The dark haired man scowled, reminded once more why he was here. He had known, though his sister hadn't told him, that she was involved with someone. The princess of Neptune, to be specific. He hadn't been made general because of family relations, he knew his stuff. He hoped it was well worth it, but, the prince reminded himself, he was doing this as a favor to his sister whom he was still getting to know. Plus, his brow eased as the scowl left his face and he peered around the ballroom with an emotionless mask, he needed to know this. As prince and general it was strategic to get him out there and meeting the people his planet was allied with, let him know whom he could depend on._

"_You must be Prince Wufei of Uranus." A voice, soft and melodic interrupted his perusal of the room, making the stern young man turn to face the owner of that voice. He had known it was a woman, but…he had been surprised. The girl was shorter than him, petite in frame with a warm smile that contrasted sharply against the cool tones of her coloring. Her blue hair was curled around her ears with crystal beads lining across strands that cleverly captured the candlelight in them. Her face was small but held vitality, those icy orbs sparkling with life. Her creamy white flesh was flushed, likely because she was enjoying herself immensely. The coloring to her cheeks was attractive. Her dress was an elegant white with a blue jewel that sparkled between her collar bones. He knew who she was._

_Blinking, Wufei let those thoughts die and smiled softly at the only person he knew. Ami, Princess of Mercury and Sailor Senshi of the Inner court. The one whom had, unknowingly, made him realize his father had lied to him. Before settling in at the Old Unoc temple, an ancient and prestigious training temple with warrior monks, Wufei had been touring the grounds when he happened to hear a grunt. Just behind those bushes he happened to be standing next too. Curious as any five year old boy, he had peeked through the bushes, shocked to see a younger girl creating mist from her hands._

"_Remember Mercury," One of the old monks came forward, "each princess is chosen by their planet to protect this universe. You're pure heart and dedicated soul; that makes you and the other princesses are great warriors when combined with that of your power." Wufei frowned, what the monk said was different from what his father told him. The monk had to be wrong. His father told him only powerful men should have such gifts._

_The little princess giggled, her short blue hair messed up and her eyes sparkling with determination, "The others and I will stop the bad men!" The younger girl, about a year younger than he announced, was bouncing on the balls of her feet. _

_The monk chuckled, "Yes, I have no doubt you will. You have learned all you can here and so fast! What took you only a month others have been learning all their lives." What? Wufei's jaw dropped. She learned everything at this temple in a month? How?_

"_I'm sure anyone else can do it." The girl turned shy suddenly, lowering her gaze and shuffling her feet. The monk shook his head, still grinning as he took the young princess by the hand and walked her out of the training grounds._

"_When someone does as well as you, they will truly be worthy of you." The monk glanced behind his shoulder, looking straight where Wufei stood. The young boy pushed back out of the bushes, clenching a fist before his eyes. The old monk's words sounded like a challenge, as if provoking the young Wufei to compete against a senshi. He rose, learning the secrets and the techniques of that temple within one month and half. Dissatisfied and feeling he should know and learn more if he was truly to compete against the senshi as the old monk hinted at. He traveled from temple to temple, mastering their arts. He could never seem to get it perfected in one month's time as that little princess, but oh how he strove to know all and learn all._

_Now, he stood before that princess, older and wiser. They had never met, besides his onetime of spying on her in that training area long ago when they were toddlers. Today he could finally meet the one whom had made him seen the light behind his father's lies, though that had not been her intention._

"_I am glad to see that the Princess of Mercury knows of me." She held out her hand as protocol demanded. He responded by grasping her hand and bowing his head low over it. Glancing up, his dark eyes connecting with her lighter gaze, "A pleasure to finally meet you Ami, if you will allow me to call you that." A song started up, figures spun on the dance floor, "May I have this dance?"_

"_You may."_

It wasn't until many months after that Wufei truly understood what that old monk had meant. He had not been trying to instigate Ami and him against each other as rivals but equals, soul mates. Many months of foolishness on his part and he finally had been able to admit it, to look her dead in the face and say the words he had always thought beneath him. It wasn't until he believed he would lose her had he been able to see that he never wanted to lose her, rather not…

Wufei snorted, scowling as he realized he was once more allowing himself to delve into those romantic notions. The onna best remember him soon, because at this rate he'd be watching some sappy female movie and bawling his eyes out as if he was doused in estrogen. No thank you.

A waltz began and it was vaguely similar to the song that played when they first danced. The songs of this new Earth were different from that in the Silver Millennium, a more magical quality was always inherit in every melody, tune and note that made up the music of that time long ago. The music now, he hadn't noticed in the Gundam dimension, seemed flat to his ears. The classical music, this waltz was as magical as the humans had hoped to get.

Coal black eyes landed on the blunette female by his side. Her face no longer screwed into a look of pain and annoyance mixed into one, "May I have this dance?" He held out a palm, waiting as she turned.

Blue met black, unblinking. Wufei could feel the rest of the world fading. His focus only on her.

"You may." And she settled her palm in his just as he pulled her close and twirled her lithe form onto the dance floor.

Nothing was said as he held her close, one hand on her hip and the other holding her smaller one in a light grip. Only a small, tiny space of air separated their bodies from being pressed against each other. Heat radiated between them or it was Minako's face feeling heated as she stared up into emerald orbs once more, just a spark of amusement hidden within their depths.

"Thank you." She quietly muttered, feeling that the silence between them needed to be broken. It had not been uncomfortable, just the opposite. But…if they got comfortable he might think it was an open invitation that she was ready. Ready for what, she didn't know and didn't want to look into.

Since that night when she and Heero had that heart to heart talk she had seriously considered some of the stoic man's words. She talked with Duo and Quatre, had many a conversation. She had even been kind to Wufei and had exchanged a few words with the man, but he seemed less inclined to talk. She talked to all the boys on varying stages but the one she couldn't bring herself to get close to was Trowa. The same could be said for many of the girls; though they still weren't on the best of terms with all the boys they had friendly beginnings between them. Well, friendly relations between those that didn't claim to be a past lover, that is.

"For what?" His deep tenor of a voice whispered softly against her temple. She resisted the urge to move her head back, unwilling to seem like the coward.

"The save." She responded vaguely. Glancing up she saw how a single dark brown brow rose in question, "From the guy you snatched me away from?" She blinked, waiting for him to figure out what she spoke of.

He didn't need to figure it out, "I didn't snatch you away. I was collecting on a dance."

"Collecting?" She repeated, dubious.

"I was a wallflower in the past. Still am. I never had the chance to dance with you." His voice was soft in remembrance, recalling a moment in time that she had no memory. Minako watched his face. To most it looked as if he was emotionless. Not a single thing gave him away…but Minako noticed the way his jaw seemed slightly tense.

"Seems like this memory holds something over you." She muttered, at first, unaware that she had spoken the thought out loud.

He chuckled bitterly, "You could say that. I refused to dance with you. I told you I owed you for another time. Then we were attacked…and I regretted it since, even when I had no memory of you. I danced with girls, always feeling this need to get out of the shadows and dance. I hadn't realized why until I remembered you." Their bodies stilled, the song coming to an abrupt end. Minako was glad as she didn't know what to say or do in the face of what he just announced.

Part of her didn't believe it. Another part…another part realized the look on his face was filled with the true emotions of regret, of pain etched around his mouth and eyes. Oh goddess, she believed him.

She opened her mouth to finally respond, but a scream cut through the air and silenced whatever she might have been about to say.

The crowd of people ran, rows of panicked civilians rushing for the door. Minako and Trowa were quick to spot Ami, Wufei, Rei and Heero. The three groups coming together as they beheld a large, grotesque sight that stumbled across the waxed wooden floor.

Fifteen feet tall of corded pink muscles. Out of its torso were four stick arms with three stickily fingers attached to the grotesque body. In one of those hands held up before a large, crookedly jagged mouth was a civilian passed out from fright or being drained of energy. Most likely the former, since there was no sense of expanded energy that surrounded this large beast that looked like a human without skin, with the exception of demonic looking features.

"HEY!" Slitted amber eyes shifted to the senshi of Mars whom was scowling with her hands fisted by her sides, Heero just behind her. One her right was Ami with Wufei flanking her right. Minako to the left, Trowa beside her and Rei had to smirk, "DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO CRASH A PARTY YOU WEREN'T INVITED TO!" The creature roared in response and a flash of light followed, blinding the three men and the creature till it died.

"LET'S KICK SOME YOUMA ASS!" Venus cried, laughing as she jumped up. She threw her hand up, a gold chain of hearts flying with her command and wrapping around the arm of the beast. The one holding the civilian.

The creature pulled at the hand, trying to use its other claws to swipe at the chain. It didn't break. Minako's eyes widened. It was pulling the chain.

"MARS FIRE….IGNITE!" A blast of fire flew at the youma's face, sending him reeling back and distracting him from pulling at the chain. Venus, seeing her chance, pulled. The creature's hand gave way and the civilian fell. Catching his fall was a gust of wind. Frowning, Venus turned to see Wufei, pushing his hands out and directing a cushion of air that slowed the man's fall and left his form lying gently on the wooden floor that had only been a dance area a moment ago.

"WUFEI!" The Chinese man glanced over his shoulder, seeing Mercury down on one knee and typing at her computer, "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" He nodded, picking the man up and rushing up the stairs. Venus shared a look with Mercury, the guys had powers?

Venus shook her head, dropping it, "ANY WEAK SPOTS MERCURY?" She called, raising her hand with a ball of light collecting in her hand, "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" The shot of lighted energy shot at the youma, catching him in the shoulder. His cry was feral as he had just been recovering from Mars barrage of attacks.

Mercury was kneeling, frowning as she typed away furiously. She looked up at the fight and back down to the screen before grinning in triumph, "Got ya!" She stood, just as both Mars and Venus stood back. Mercury blinked as she watched that Trowa and Heero had found their way to the top balconies and were shooting off water by Trowa and lightning bolts from Heero. The combined water and lightening attack keeping the creature down.

"They have powers?" Mars growled, scowling as she felt that the boys should have mentioned such a detail.

"It seems only minor." Minako commented, brows furrowed as she glanced at both boys and the damage they were doing to the monster, "We have the planetary powers, yes, but I doubt people from our own planets did not hold some abilities associated with their planet."

"True. The attacks are probably strong enough, but after a while they will get weaker," Ami seconded, "look." She pointed and the girls could see the strain in the two men's faces, their complexions becoming pale.

"We need to finish this now and get them home. After so long of not tapping into their abilities they will probably be gone within another minute or two." Mercury and Mars nodded and all three jumped into action.

"Aim for the chest guys, it's his weak spot!" Mercury informed just as they set into their positions.

"VENUS HEART VIBRATION!"

"MARS FIRE MEDALION!"

"MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION!"

All three attacks went off, aimed for the main target. The monster was already down, the attacks previously set on it having already lead it to being vulnerable. The three attacks hit on. The creature's arms flailed about, a weakened and broken cry escaping its lips just before it faded away into dust.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO

"The attack failed." She snorted "I knew it."

"Mistress?"

"SILENCE!" She threw her metal goblet flying at the man who stood a few feet from her. She smirked, watching him flinch out of the way, "I needed to know something. The men aren't that powerful yet. Being unaware and unable to tap into their powers has left them weak. Now, we've likely put two out of five out for a few days." She hummed, pleased, "Now, keep an eye on them, dear. I'd hate for them to die just yet."

BOBOBOBOBBOBOOBBOBOBOBOBO

Makoto sat by Heero's bed that night. She couldn't sleep. Seeing the girls and Wufei come in, only eight hours earlier, with her brother and Trowa half dead had made her think of Quatre's words. They still rang in her ears like a sentence, one she was placing on herself.

Her grip on his hand tightened slightly, staring down at that face that looked so soft and free in sleep so different then when he was awake. Her throat convulsed, unable to help it as she stared down at him.

Was it normal to feel this way for someone? So protective of them after only having just begun connecting with them? _Yes_, her heart supplied. She choked back a sob. Hadn't she felt drawn to Usagi after just meeting her? Didn't she join her, Ami and Rei in the fight once she saw they were possibly in danger? The brunette shook her head.

"I've been a fool." She sniffed, blinking rapidly to stave off the tears, "Heero, I've been holding back because I don't remember you. Because I have no recollection of you or the guys. My mind was at war with my heart. I wanted to accept you as my brother, I thought I was. We had just begun to be friends. We were talking, or, I was talking and you listened. A part of me is still holding back, but tonight I can't do it. I can't be alone. I want family." Her breath hitched, "My parents died in this life time. I was a little girl." She swallowed, feeling the familiar lump in her throat, "And they were on a plane. It went down…and they never walked out of the wreckage." She squeezed her eyes shut. She had told him about her parents, informed him of why she so easily had accepted him. She hadn't, not till now, "I was a scared little girl. I had no one but grandmother and after her…there was no one." She took a deep breath, "Heero, I Makoto Kino know and see you as my brother. My heart, my soul, my mind, my very being recognizes you as Prince of Jupiter, my brother." Makoto was not aware of what happened next…she was passed out, lost in a memory she had long since forgotten. Her tall form slumped in the chair with her head resting on Heero's stomach.

BOBOBOBBBOOOOBBOOBOBOBOBO

I'm going to stop here for now. Like I said, I feel that this came out in a timely manner much better than the previous wait for the last chapter. Next chapter we will start with Makoto. I feel like I've left her out a bit. More on Rei as well, Hotaru and what might be going through some of the guy's heads.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a few months or so after I wanted to get this out. I apologize for that. I thank you all for your kind words and reviews. I don't deserve you all.

Now, this is my exploration on how the difference in life styles may have affected the boys. Heero, I'm sure, would not have been a fully cold man if he had a sister or family in general. Just like how I'd shown that Wufei was not an actual woman hating man in the chapter before. I did leave the basis of where he resented women in power because of the ideals and beliefs passed on. Sometimes certain ideals, negative ones even, can stick somewhere when we're reborn. Just like how the girls were in the past, certain things carried over to their present selves.

I still have so many chapters to fix up, especially when it comes to the borders. I'm still doing revisions on previous chapters and I'll probably do some of these latest ones when I get to them.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~BB~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

_The world around her was so strange, yet familiar. She reached out a hand, letting the tips of her fingers dance across the beautiful water that reflected the ethereal white palace before her. Rings cast across the cool pool, abstracting the image in the long runway of water. Shifting her gaze from the distorted image and to the real deal, her chest constricted with the ache of seeing such a beautiful landmark. The stars and inky blackness of space contrasting against the brilliance of the light shining from the very surface before her and the marble white palace. _

_The large palace looked to be based off of Indian culture, much like the Taj-Mahal with a giant dome taking up the center of the white palace, with a white skyscraper pointing proudly up and out of the top. Four smaller domes flanked the larger one on each side, making it nine domes in all that lead down to a large, brilliantly white palace, with the arches and columns of the Grecian style molding into the architecture. She could not see what materials made up the structure, but she knew it wasn't anything from Earth. The name of the marble, a special textile that was imbedded in some of the deeper surfaces of the moon, escaped her though she knew that if pressed she could put a name to the stone._

_ Looking around, she summarized that she was in a garden. Plants, glowing with the brightness of their planet, were set strategically out in a four by four format, spreading across a large expanse of land. Purple bulbs, _**Junis**, _her mind supplied, were twirling into a wild tangent within two box-like areas, creating a pathway. There were more flowers. Pinks, blues, yellows, purples, blacks, oranges, silver, golden, turquoise and more that her mind supplied the names too, but none she could say she consciously recognize. Many of them were set into little sections to leave a pathway for many to walk through and admire. Inhaling, the many fresh scents of nature filled her lungs, making that ache in her chest tighten all the more._

_ As a gentle breeze swept over her did she finally feel a silky texture ghost over her flesh. Dark green orbs glanced down, widening at the sight of a white dress with tints of green overlaying into the fabric. She blinked, astonished, as she pulled the skirt out for further inspection. She placed her other hand to the emerald pendant that was at the column of her throat. She gulped just to feel how the dress settled against her and found that it wasn't restricting. The dress, as she had no idea she had been wearing it in the first place, was light and easy to move in. The hem of the dress flowed down her long legs, stopping to just where she had to hike the skirt up just to see her dark green heels beneath. The top was loose, reminding her of the Grecian style of dress, but it hugged her torso flatteringly. She could almost feel as if she wasn't wearing anything at all._

_ Unbidden, a flush lined her cheeks. She shook the thought away, blinking in surprise when she noticed something else. Gorgeous mahogany locks caressed her shoulders. Dark strands curling over fair, freckled shoulders. She frowned, gripping a handful of the soft tendrils, in confusion. _

_ She knew where she was. Her memories of this place were unforgettable (once she remembered them, of course). The Princess of Jupiter, guardian of her planet and the Moon Princess, just did not remember a time where she had let her hair down in such a fashion before. She was a tomboy, despite her domestic hobbies, and had always swept her hair up in a ponytail to keep them out of her way. So why was her hair down now?_

_ She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something tugging at her hair. She whirled around, fist ready to fly. She stopped, unable to move as she beheld a smirking Heero with his eyes shining bright with amusement. She could only stand there, shocked, as he tugged her hair again._

_ "You're losing your touch sis, if I could sneak up behind you like this so easily." He tugged on her hair again for emphasis. Sis? This was the Heero of the past? Her brother? He was so different from the one she had come to know, in this current time. So it was official, Makoto sighed, she was reliving some memory yet still able to keep her present mind intact._

_ "Mako," Makoto's attention snapped back to the present situation. She found serious icy blue eyes looking at her with a worried calculation. He looked expressionless, but she noticed the small details. He wasn't as cold as he seemed. Seemed like the Heero she knew and this past one were similar in some regard, but so very different. The Heero she knew, the present Heero, he was cold and never said much. He was so closed off. She can't recall seeing this teasing side of him. Where was that roguish smirk that she could see on the Heero before her? Did the present Heero not have that?_

_ A thought suddenly occurred. Heero had never mentioned the world he came from. Not a murmur of his travel from that dimension to their present day Earth. What world had he lived in that he lacked the ability to let his eyes express his feelings? Heero was standoffish and cold, though with moments to show awkward warmth. Awkward because he was unused to it, Makoto closed her eyes, an imaged flashing in her mind of present day Heero lying in a bed, out cold from an attack._

_ Makoto remembered her words and launched herself into the arms of her past brother. The one who was worried about her. The one who laid a hand on her shoulder, peering at her with increasing concern. His orbs alight with the said emotion. Her emerald irises opened to see surprise in those eyes, even as his arms locked around her waist, protectively, as they went falling back. He landed with a thud, letting a whoosh of air escape his lips from the impact, "Oomph."_

_ Makoto buried her face into his chest. A part of her aware that this was just a past memory even as she felt familiar in this setting. Her past self, she could feel, was rising up to the surface. This was her brother. He was older by a year, father sending him off to learn how to be a general even as he and mother sent her to the Moon to be a princess and a guardian of the Universe. They had always kept in touch, writing letters upon letters. So close in age, they had always been playmates till the tender age of five, when they were forced to go their separate ways. The letters dwindled as the times passed, but there was never an absence. There was never an absence of sibling love written with each word. She spoke of the friendships she made with the other princesses, telling him of the many training sessions she had gone through and the lessons she put up with. He always said he was well and only ever inquired about her time on the Moon. She would always ask him of his training, but he always evaded the questions in regards to it. _

_ Makoto knew that their parents were a lot tougher on him. He was their first born, but he would not be King. He was meant to be a military leader, another idol for the people of their planet to look up to. Heero, in their parents' eyes, had a lot to accomplish, to be a Prince of Jupiter. Makoto did know she had it easy. She was the future Queen and Senshi of Jupiter. Many of her people had already held great respect for her, but her brother had to earn it. A part of her had always been ashamed that Heero had to work for his respect, while others just gave her theirs for granted. There were also many whom held opposite views. Respecting Heero and believing that Makoto, herself, was a spoiled Princess. No one knew the truth until they personally got to know both siblings._

_ Makoto was brought out of the small dip in memories when Heero pushed the hair out of her face and seemed to peer up at her with that unforgiving frown, but this one was merely one to show his concern. Oh, Makoto felt the sudden yearning to return to the present Heero and make it alright for him, to show him the same caring this past him showed her._

_ "Mako, I've been calling your name and asking what has been bothering you." He shook her shoulder, trying to keep her attention on him and so she wouldn't slip back to where ever her mind had ventured off to before._

_ "I'm fine. Happy to see you." Unbidden, Makoto felt the tears gather in her eyes. Her words were fast and sounded almost slurred from the speed she had used to speak. Heero, though, merely chuckled and kissed her forehead. Inside, Makoto winced at the act of affection even as she felt the tendrils of affection, for her brother, tighten its grip around her heart._

_ "I had only been gone to seek out Rei." He smirked now, a sudden devious and happy spark shining in those cool blue eyes. He regarded her, "I saw you and then…" He let the sentence trail off, and Makoto chuckled as she settled herself to kneeling on the grass beside him as he sat up._

_ "Sorry about that." She apologized, soft and slow. Makoto felt unable to tear her gaze away from that face, now so familiar. She felt as if she was gaining such new clarity on how deeply she did know that face. From this time and the present she truly lived in._

_ Heero followed, sitting up with his legs spread out and his hands splayed on the grass behind him. His eyes were still on her, still taking in her features, "Did Quatre do something?"_

_ Makoto's mouth opened and closed, her brow furrowing in confusion. She was taken aback by the question, "What?" And blurted out the first thing she could think to ask._

_ Heero's right brow quirked up even as his lips shifted into an amused, brotherly, annoying smirk, "He's been crazy about you since he first saw you save some little girl's dress from being trampled when we were on an Embassy mission at ages four and ten and five and ten. The same Quatre that has been trying to get your attention ever since you broke off your connections with Nephrite. The same Quatre that you were going to meet in the garden and at such a late hour too." Makoto knew she was blushing as she could feel the rise of heat across her flesh. She what? Makoto looked back down at her dress and a hand made its way to her hair. Had that been the reason why her hair was down? Couldn't be. She had never let her hair down for any of the men she had been interested in before._

_ Heero reached over and felt one of the strands as well. His gaze going from where he was touching her hair and back to her face, before letting the silky mahogany tendrils fall into place over an ivory shoulder, "I like your hair down. But you know," he gained back that annoying smirk that was mischievous. Makoto liked the sight of it, even as it made her dizzy with the combined thoughts and feelings she was having earlier, "a lot of people have said they liked you with your hair down, but you never did. Lately, Quatre seems to be the only one who can get you to do that." Makoto cursed her pale complexion, even as the sentence elicited memories that she could feel, but the imagery remained out of her conscious grasp. _

_ "I don't know what you mean." Makoto couldn't help but to admit the truth, though she doubted her past self would have been as honest in the answer as she. Heero, continuing to surprise and endear herself to him, just chuckled as if he knew better._

_ "Sure, Mako, we'll pretend that he didn't finally catch you when you sprained your ankle in training and went out of his way to make sure you got back on your feet. Never mind that he was there every time Nephrite flirted with other women, or how about we pretend that when Nephrite was found with that other woman in his room he didn't defend your honor." Makoto frowned, feeling her heart sink at the accusations. Not just because she didn't remember them, but a part of her could feel that the past Quatre had done all those things, and more as Heero continued to list the blonde's many good deeds in his quest as champion for her heart. Heero's tone was light and teasing though, unaware of her turbulent emotions as he continued to recite all the things that she had ever, well, truly ever wanted in a mate. She felt at war with herself because, well damn. Makoto reflected on her actions towards Quatre when he had appeared in the present time. Sure, he got what he deserved their first "meeting", but after that? She had ignored him, tried to pretend that he hardly existed. And what did Quatre do? _

_ "He's a patient guy." Makoto whispered, a fisted hand pressed into her bosom, feeling some inner pain._

_ "Damn right he is." Heero snorted, breaking Makoto at of her thoughts. She looked up at him curiously and then busted out laughing at the look on his face. It was Heero, the fierce frown with the twinkle of a stern older brother in those eyes. She laughed because she knew that the Heero, her present Heero, was capable of the look. She laughed because it felt so good to laugh. The knowledge came to her that she was free to laugh like this with Heero again when she got back. Maybe not immediately, but they would work on it._

_ Heero was caught in surprise as she threw her arms around him, Makoto could tell with the way his eyes had widen, "Do me a favor brother." Makoto giggled, as she peered into his cautious features._

_ "What would that be?" She kissed his cheek, feeling like she had to make up for it. A part of her understanding, she was opening herself to Heero and that is what allowed her this glimpse into the past. She knew as she continued to open herself, as she did now, then more forgotten memories would resurface. Even now, she could see in her mind's eye the few times Heero had felt the crushing might of Rei's resistance, how Minako's home situation destroyed her ideals on love, Ami dancing with Wufei and Quatre staring at her as if…as if she was his world._

_ "Don't ever let Rei get away from you. Don't let her forget why she fell in love with you. Stay strong in the face of her stubbornness. Rei could never abide a quitter." She flashed him a cheeky grin and had to laugh when he began to tickle her, even as he mumbled a thank you._

_ "I love you Heero."_

_ "Mako…"_

The Senshi of Jupiter awoke with the start, hearing someone call her name, even as she felt the gentle squeeze of someone's hand within her own. Bemused, she lifted her head, blinking away the pain that shot down her back as she sat up. She yawned, swiping her bangs from her face and found herself staring into an icy cool gaze…filled with repressed worry.

All signs of sleepiness fled as she launched herself at the recovered man. The other brunette male was surprised, eyes slightly widened as if he did not know what to do with her sudden action. Makoto could feel the weariness in his body, the indecision on how to act. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek, "You still doing that favor for me?" She waited, but not long as those weary eyes light with the acknowledgement of a past promise, from one loving sibling to another.

"You remember." He whispered, his arms wrapping around her with a little more ease. Knowledge that he was no longer alone in this sibling bond easing Heero's mind and heart. His guard falling in the face of the bittersweet affection that Makoto finally bestowed upon him. The flooding of old memories cracking at the emotionless soldier life he had lived before his own memories were awakened.

"Only some," She admitted, sitting back in her seat and looking him over as he sat in the bed. "I began remembering when I was opening myself up to my feelings of you, as my brother. And then," She paused, "I ended up in the past, an old memory in the garden behind the Moon Palace. My hair was down." She didn't know why, but she was whispering. A part of her must have felt that the emotions, the time for them to reconnect was now.

"I remember." His voice was quiet, grasping her hand, "Where do you want to go with this?"

Makoto was perplexed, but then she conceived his meaning as he stared at her with that mask of an emotionless façade. She snorted and slapped his hand slightly, out of sisterly irritation, "You're my brother silly. Don't be stupid." His brow furrowed at her tone, but Makoto smirked knowing that he was indeed happy with the news. Otherwise, he would never have frowned so fiercely or at all, "And Heero," A sly smiled stretched across her lips and his frowned softened. Makoto believed it was with apprehension, "Rei was very worried about you."

"Get out so I can sleep." And his scowl was back and she had to laugh, knowing she had flustered him with her teasing. He would never know it, but she knew and she let him know by smiling real smug as she stood up.

"Of course your Highness!" A mock bow and she left the room, feeling lighter as she headed for the kitchen. She was finally getting it.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Setsuna looked at the hallway's grandfather clock, taking in the long, black iron hands with feigned boredom. It was two in the morning, the Plutonian Princess just sitting in the crisp living room of the beach house, wearing nothing but a spaghetti strap, dark purple nightie that reached down to her ankles. She couldn't sleep and she didn't know or understand why, but she figured that something had to be up, a purpose for her restfulness. She slid her hands over the black colored, cotton-like fabric of the armchair she sat in, matching perfectly with the couch and love seat that sat around a large T.V. screen, hung over the white marbled fireplace. She crossed her legs, her long silk nightgown covering her legs and shifting with her movements, as she fought down her curiosity. She laid her palms flat over the armrests, fingers curling over the edge as her gaze moved to the clock once more. Not much of a time but a minute passed.

An image flashed in her mind's eye, bringing her out of her staring contest with the clock. She sat a little straighter waiting to hear telltale sounds of what time stream had just showed her. To the casual observer, she would look nonchalant, but Setsuna was anything but.

The opening and closing of the door in the distance made her smile. Seems that Makoto was remembering and building her bridges, right on time. The Time Guardian was happy to say the least. The time stream, just moments before had revealed that Makoto was having her own memories awakened, her own heart to heart taking place with Heero. Relief swept through her, finally seeing, without needing to delve deep into herself, the outcome. Makoto was accepting her brother with open arms at last. It would not be easy at first, for both parties but it will work in the end if the two continue to let their sibling bond grow.

And speaking of sibling bonds…

Setsuna felt the shift of air beside her and turned with her eyes twinkling in happiness to see the braided boy leaning on the armchair, one hand braced behind her head as he smirked down at her. His violet eyes were sparkling with happiness, clad in a pair of black sweatpants and chest bare. Despite herself, Setsuna looked. She knew what she would find, having winced over the years as her brother had fought and scraped by. His chest was littered with scars, his badges of honor for fighting. She swallowed, feeling too much emotion. The pent up anger and frustration finally hitting her in a way she had not allowed herself to dwell on.

"I hated it." She finally said, meeting his gaze once more and seeing the understanding reflecting in those violet depths.

"I know it wasn't easy. It never has been." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Setsuna's eyes closed, letting the contact settle over her. They had been mere children the last time he had done that just before she was to be sent away, to take her place as the Guardian of Time. It was so long ago, too long. Once she had taken her post she had barely left it, only having brief contact with the brother she had loved so dearly.

On Pluto, the royal family mostly just had each other and their small Kingdom. Not many enjoying the far outreaches of the Galaxy and unable to appreciate the silent stillness that made Pluto so hauntingly beautiful, much in the same way many would never know the majestic bliss of Saturn's surface. The main inhabitants of Pluto had been demons, not the evil creatures that humans have made them out to be (Sure there were some out there, but there were the many different breeds to consider). Most lived long lives and children were very rare as not many thought the far outreaching planet a suitable place to raise young ones.

So growing up, Setsuna and Duo had always been close. Setsuna and Duo had been their only playmates, the secret keepers, the sibling rival and the comforting friend in need. Their parents were as loving as two monarchs could be, their duties often taking them from planet to planet. So it had always been mostly Setsuna and Duo. When their parents had died from an illness contracted from so much space time, it had remained just the two of them still, but closer after the loss of their parents.

After the death of the king and queen Setsuna was named queen at the age of ten and it was decreed that Duo would begin training as a general when Setsuna was finally called to her duty as a Senshi. Duo was five and Setsuna was still so young that barely any of that had registered. She just knew that she was in charge of her home, a big responsibility placed on her. Duo would be her only solace, the reason she would stay strong. Their bond had grown stronger. Setsuna had never left Pluto without her brother, knowing time apart would only sadden them both.

At age one and six Setsuna was called to the Time Gates. Duo would be sent off to train. Before they finally parted he had given her just that kiss on the forehead. He had been eleven; she had had to bend down so he could reach. A final hug was shared and I love you their only form of see you later. She had watched him when she could, watching his progression, his going to Saturn and his meeting Hotaru. She watched him fall in love and began to love Hotaru for making her brother happy when he hadn't been for many years.

"You're thinking too hard again." Setsuna was pulled from her thoughts as she was teasingly poked in the cheek. She swatted at the hand, her garnet eyes meeting violet orbs as she smirked.

"Someone has to."

"Ouch." Duo winced, placing a hand over his heart, one eye closed as he feigned a wince, "And the sister deals a deadly blow."

"I imagine you've lived through worse." She snorted, her gaze going back to his chest pointedly.

"Stop." He straightened, a rare serious frown on that usually charming, smiling face, and Setsuna sighed.

"Stop what?"

Duo shook his head, brown braid flinging with the motion behind him, "You're blaming yourself. I know you," he shrugged, "and I know you're probably wishing you could have said something to the girls. You're poking at scabs thinking you could have prevented the split. You have those gears turning, remembering the past and thinking you failed as a sister, a friend and fellow soldier." He shook his head, still frowning slightly, "Tell me when I'm wrong. We had this conversation when you popped in for a visit earlier."

And she couldn't rise to the challenge. Because he had it right. He did know her. She smiled slightly, almost guiltily to be so easily found, "I'm glad to have you back."

"Ditto, sis." Dup chuckled, his deep voice soothing to hear once again.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

The beige comforter was cool against her skin, raven locks spread out across the tan coloring as sunlight began to filter in. Violet eyes closed, not in slumber, but in respite. Her pale arms thrown out on either side of the raven haired woman, her position much like a pagan goddess offering herself to the heavens, legs bent at an angle and torso twisted in the opposite direction.

A part of Rei was just revealing in the quiet. The silence that always came with the late hours of the night or very early mornings. Everything felt like life was at a standstill, all but for the smallest of signs of life. The sounds of the waves as they crashed against the white sandy beach just behind the house. The shrilling sound of seagulls as they flew under the beaming light of the moon. The quirky songs of crickets, a universal sound that just seem present no matter where one went, also streamed in tune with the other sounds she could hear.

Violet eyes opened, glancing out the large high window that took up one whole paneling of the wall. Her room was placed towards the back of the house, where the picturesque view of the ocean, shining with the moon's light could be seen. The sky was still dark, purple and blue mixing to create the backdrop for the stars that littered across its panel. Vaguely, without much thought or reason, her ivory arm reached towards the window as her fingers moved, tracing the sand and waves as if she were committing it to detail. She was.

A sigh tore from her and the raven beauty sat up, sheets falling to her lap and leaving her bare for the moon's full view. Her pale flesh glowing in the illuminating lighting, contrasting exotically with her violet eyes and hair, the purple highlights standing out in this setting as she stood, moving across the room and towards the window, looking out.

The emotion that ate at her gut and made her feel so melancholy, she knew was guilt. Rei knew that, when certain situations didn't go how she liked them or she was forced into situations that went out of her comfort zone she could become a down right bitch. She lashed out with haughty words and anger to hide her discomfort at times. She had a temper that was easily ignited, not out of spite, but out of her strong opinions and ideals. There were times where she would snap at Usagi and regretted the actions, realizing that her princess would mean well more than half the time. She had her fights with the others, sometimes on opinions or the actions taken that neither could agree on. Sure, she sometimes got her revenge as the others girls did too and it was all in fun. It was never serious, never something to intentionally hurt each other.

The Senshi of Fire laid her palm flat against the clear pane of the window, feeling the coolness of the night penetrating past the glass and into her heated skin. But, Rei stared blankly out, sometimes fun didn't always turn out to be fun. Rei had planned revenge on Minako for letting the guys stay; in her mind she had thought Minako was deliberately taunting her about the final decision. Yes, irrational, and yes Minako would admit to slight taunting towards the end, but Rei couldn't help feeling that some things might be taken too far.

Rei can be creative. So what was the best way to get back at Minako in the situation? Help Trowa woe the blonde into falling in love with him. Rei's eyes twitched as she repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Yes, that was how it had started out, as revenge. But the more she thought about it, the more Rei realized that Minako needed this. Minako had never loved, never gotten close to guys. Sure she crushed, sure she flirted, but she never got close and always held the object of her affections at arm's length.

And then there had been Ami. The girl was a genius and beautiful to boot. Ami often held herself behind this huge wall of reservations and propriety, her shyness adding an extra barrier that Rei hadn't been tempted to believe that someone was probably good for the stand-offish blunette. And, part of Rei winced as she thought; she had also been planning revenge for the others. When she was angry at the whole lot of them she never let a single person out of her schemes. So, anyone with eyes could see that Ami also shied away from the prospects of boys and romance. So, why not include her in on it? Ami needed to be thrusted in her own discomforting situation if Rei had to endure it too. Never mind that the blue haired girl already was, but was successfully ignoring it and half way embracing it (her brother, anyway).

Rei would admit to some conspiring with Duo with what had happened earlier. The original plan had been for Trowa to show up. She had even planned for Wufei to follow, as Duo had been the one to suggest it. What she hadn't planned for was that _he_ would show up. Another stab has her rubbing at her chest, scowling down at the offending organ that had sent a stab of pain throughout her form. She didn't understand it and didn't care to look into it, other than the fact that she was feeling guilt.

Rei pushed away from the window, easily walking around with just the moonlight to cloth her. She walked back to the bed, the crisp comforter comfortable on her bottom as crossed her legs and her arms, looking so closed off from the world with her fierce scowl. She was angry. At herself. No, she hadn't predicted the attack as she had not been looking into the fire as of late. No, she couldn't have predicted that the boys had powers (though, she should have thought of it along with the others). All in all, Rei was left with a bitter taste in her mouth as all three men were highly weakened from the use of powers, the ones they had been without for so long. Makoto had been worried about her brother (though it was still hard to imagine how easily that information was coming to Makoto) and was no doubt sitting with him as he recovered. The others…Rei paused, face softening as the care of other beings hit her, she didn't know.

Rei did not move, barely breathed as she let this information digest. Yes, she was often opinionated and lashed out, but she was a caring woman. She did not wish to see anyone hurt and, though it had not been her intention, the guys were hurt.

Rei stood up in a flurry of movement, hastily pulling at draws and putting on a t-shirt and workout shorts. A gleam of determination gleamed in those violet orbs. Rei was set on her new course of action. She had not been overly friendly with the guys, though she had talked to them and had voiced her displeasure at their appearance aplenty. Tonight, tonight just hit home just how fragile this situation was to them as well.

She had listened, hadn't wanted to, as they had discussed their previous life before. She had felt the strings of sympathy and had brushed them away. She hadn't wanted to get close. Hadn't sought new friends besides the ones she had. She had always been somewhat introvert and hadn't sought the friends she had now (though she loved each of them dearly) and hadn't sought more after. But…Rei paused; opening the door and peering out the hallway, these boys were in a new world. Sure, some things were the same and much was still different. The memories of the past and present had merged within these men, leaving them at a confusing pass of information within a place that was nothing like they were used to.

Rei tapped her foot in agitation, but bit her lip indecisively. She could admit that she and the others probably could have been a lot warmer towards the boys. She could have bit her tongue and been gracious about them staying here. From everything she knew, from every moment and information she had gathered these men needed friends. Not opposition. Not to be felt unwanted. Goddess help her, Rei smirked as she moved out into the hall, Rei was going to be their friend. So…should she really be thinking Goddess help her or Goddess help them? Probably the latter.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

"Are you alright?" Ami shifted from her sitting place in the chair, keeping her fingers enclosed with the sleeping man as her blue eyes met the concerned gaze of her brother. Ami smiled softly at the towering blonde, taking in his haggard appearance. He wore no shirt, revealing a pale sculpted chest riddled with lines of scars slashing across his flesh. The plaid gray and white pants fell low on his hips and swathed around his feet, obviously too big for his slight but brawny frame. She did note, with worry, the dark bags beneath his gleaming orbs even as he ran a hand through bed messy hair.

Ami shook herself from her inner thoughts as he gripped her shoulder worriedly, crouching down to be on an even level with her. Ami leaned into his touch, bumping heads with the blonde in thank you. As Ami pulled away, she blinked at herself, wondering at the move she had just made. She hadn't thought about. No thought put into the move whatsoever. It had been…instinctual.

"Hey, you haven't answered me." Ami was, once again, shaking herself out of her thoughts by the verbal prompt from Quatre. She looked at him long and hard, puzzling over her own reaction and wondering why he wasn't saying anything about it. No, Ami noted, Quatre seemed as if it was perfectly natural even as his eyes clouded further with worry at her lack of response.

"I'm fine." She muttered, forcing herself to look away and to the man lying on the bed in a deep sleep. The blunette promised herself more time to reflect on her actions later, but for now, she tried to focus her attentions on the Chinese man before her.

Head turned to the side, silky black strands splayed out against the white pillow and his long, lean form tucked in under the beige comforter with only one arm hanging out and his hand gripped in hers. Another action she found herself wondering about. Her gaze was now directed on their jointed hands, finding it odd. No, Ami was not unfeeling or cold when it came to the care of others. Yes, as a being she was concerned for someone else. But this…it was odd because it just seemed so effortless. Not as if he was a stranger or someone that had been forced into her life. Just like the act with Quatre, the way she had sat by his bedside and held his hand was just so…basic. There was no awkward social fumbling or any thought put behind the acts. In ways it was the same way she was with her closest friends and that made Ami question herself, why?

"He's going to be fine. We, the guys, should have thought that there might be some strain with using our powers after so long of disuse." Quatre's voice stood out clearly within the silent room. Ami just let his voice roll over her, almost like the calming effect that was infused with the aura around the blonde man.

Ami nodded, "I know. He, Trowa and Heero had only tapped into their powers for a short time. Much longer and their conditions would have been slightly more critical. They just need sleep and, when they wake, nourishment." Her gaze was still on the way her hand gripped the sleeping man's. Her skin just seem to glow white in comparison to his own pale complexion, the callouses on those palms bespoke of times and years of hard work.

"How did you all die?" The question had come unbidden, but Ami found no desire to take it back. She had wondered about the men's deaths. Wondered still on why Heero had ended their tale so bluntly, so unfinished. Part of her didn't want to know, but then…she really felt like she needed to know.

How many times had she died in the pursuit of a future that had always seemed just out of their reach? How many lives had she lived to get it all right? Can this life finally be her very last? Will she have the peace she and her friends sought and fought for since the Negaverse had torn down their once peaceful lives? Ami knew that there was no definite answer for them all, but she could recall with perfect detail on how she had died every time. It never got easier. So how did the boys find the end…and how were they coping with it?

Ami did not divert her gaze from where her hand remained clasped in the lying man's. Not to hide from her question, but because she had that sudden sense that the blonde, her brother, needed a moment. The air became stifling as Ami could imagine Quatre working through the lump in his throat. She knew that feeling. Whenever she thought of her own deaths, she had the same trouble. Not because she regretted dying for her duty, but because each time one of them was brought back to life it was as if a thousand needles was prickling at their every nerve, their stomach cramping up as if it was hungry only for her to wake up and dry heave as her body worked itself to righting what death had wrought. She didn't know if it was really the same with the guys. She only knew that they had been mere babies, but before that she had the history of being a pilot and soldier…the in-betweens were blanks.

"I killed myself." The answer was not what she expected. Ami turned her head so fast to settle her astonished gaze on the blonde she'd be surprised if she didn't get whip-lash. Quatre met her gaze unflinchingly, unapologetic. The blue haired genius could detect a hint of steel in those usually warm orbs, "The war took a toll on each of us. I was the youngest of thirty children." He paused and Ami did not prompt for a continuation. Quatre had only revealed bits and pieces. He had been of the Islamic faith in the last life, his father owning a large corporation that Quatre, as the male heir, inherited. She gathered that his father might have had multiple wives or had some of his children created through selective gene technology, but did not want to comment on it, especially now.

"My sisters along with Rashid, my bodyguard, were my family. And the war took a piece of them as surely as it had destroyed much of the innocence of youth," Quatre straightened and sat on Wufei's bed, just before her but not enough to obstruct her hold with the slumbering man, "and by the end of all the fighting, the squabbling it seemed like no matter what we did it would never be enough." The blonde boy whom seemed so youthful and full of life was gone. In his place was a harden warrior of war. He sounded tired, so worn and aged that Ami's heart went out to the boy that was her brother. His tone was vacant as he recounted, as if lost in the memory of misery and pain. Ami swallowed, lifting another hand and gripping his own. He clung to it like a life-line.

"I did everything in my power to keep everyone safe. Yet, I could never save all my sisters. They doted and spoiled me." He recalled, a bit of life creeping into his voice, fondness splashing across his words like paint on a canvas, "And I couldn't stand to look at myself." Ami had been looking at a bowed head of platinum blonde locks when she was suddenly greeted with the sight of his eyes. Oh, but how she wished she could wipe away the pain in those depths! His eyes held that hard wisdom of life and death, of teetering on the balance between duty and life. In those eyes held the knowledge that he had fallen off that thin line and sunk deep into the abyss of self-hatred. He drowned, unable to find his way back out.

"That's when you took your life then?" She whispered, feeling dirty and wrong for broaching the subject. She felt like a peeping tom for prying into him, questioning his death. He did not take his life without thought or care, from that she could understand and see.

He nodded, gaze roaming over her face, "I had planned for my mansion to be empty for the New Years. It was. It was not uncommon for me to give the whole household staff days off, with pay, to go home and enjoy their families. I was a trained soldier. It was nothing to come up with a decent bomb that made the explosion look like an accident. I left what was left of my family, everything I owned. I left all my employees with a small bit of a fortune as well." He finished weakly, head bowed once more.

Ami sat there digesting it all, her grip still in his. She stared at his head when she suddenly realized he had bowed his head because he had expected her to feel disgusted by his action. No, she did not look upon his suicide happily and now wanted to make sure all the boys went to some form of counseling, but nor could she blame him. She tightened her grip in his, watching as he peered up at her as if pleading for her to understand. She did. And that was when Ami realized she could not deny her bond to the boy, could feel as if her heart had opened and was flooded with a tsunami of emotions.

"Ami!" The last thing she saw before her world went black was the brotherly concern of blue eyes and pale complexion, arms reaching out to catch her as her body went limp and fell to the side.

The last thing she said before her memories swept her away, words slurred as she tried to get out her message, to let him know that she did not hate him, "It's alright brother. I'm here for you."

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

The arrival of Haruka and Michiru wasn't so surprising for the girls. The boys, on the other hand, weren't as ready…

Especially when it was in the middle of the night.

The car speeding down the road was bright and shining under the high sun's light. The roar of a beautiful taken care of engine vibrated down the spines of those who appreciated the sound. The car stopped just behind one of the vehicles and a blonde woman with sandy colored-short cropped hair stepped out before making her way around and opening the car door for her turquoise haired partner. The beauty stepped out, easily falling into the side of her lover as they both took in the beach house under the moon's light.

"Hmm, I suppose we'll find out these new energies once we get inside." Michiru muttered. Both were tired and worn from the trip, but both still stood as elegant as ever.

"Two of them have the same signatures as us." Haruka returned, blue gaze narrowing on the house, "I remember something of the like in the past, but…"

Michiru smiled softly, "My mirror has revealed some. Shall we go in?"

"After you, luv."

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Thank you guys for reading. I got this out, later than I wanted since this turned out longer than I had anticipated and would have continued on if I hadn't stopped and decided to let the rest of it continue on in the next chapter.

I likely have some typos even though I painsakingly went through the entire thing. If you see anything don't hesitate to let me know. Love you guys!

Thanks again!


	22. Chapter 22

Up to chapter 18 has been revised. Do not hesitate to let me know if there are typos. Thank you.

I will be revising chapters nineteen and twenty as well.

I am going back in time with some of the events in this chapter here, just a bit before Haruka and Michiru arrive.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

The dark room of hard shining, black obelisk stonework quaked and vibrated by the will of the mistress. She held power within her little world of darkness. Her dark stone was much like the woman whom sat in the hard and cold throne, her palms running over the smooth armrests as if petting a long loved pet. Unflinching amber eyes gazed at the subjects that stood before her, taking in their features, the cloth that fit perfectly against their hard forms and finally past them to a point above their heads like they were insignificant insects that were barely worthy of her attention. The lady of the steel topaz orbs sat slumped back in her chair, her silver silky scarves hanging scantily dangerous over darkened mocha toned skin. Her white blonde hair was highlighted with thin tendrils of purple strands interweaving and glowed with the the blue moon that hung high in this dimension. The only prevalent light. A large part of the dark tower's ceiling had been blasted away to allow the mystifying moon's light to shine in the chamber where she sat on her throne. Many of her servants would walk in and find her staring up at the moon as if in a trance, her body bare of all clothing as she absently played with her pale strands. She would seem unaware, but she never was and never cared if she was found this way. She had a fascination with the blue moon, limbs spread out as she petted the black, cold floor as if she was caressing a lover.

None would comment on it. Their mistress was unhinged, powerful and would not hesitate to kill those under her command. Or force them to endure **Barney the Dinosaur** episodes for hours and hours at a time. Today though, glancing at her hand and watching as the dark color of her skin glowed in the blue light before diverting her attention to those whom groveled, bowed or stood before her, once more. Inwardly she took perverse delight as the blue light bathed the four men in it's glow. The very men whom were alive only because she allowed them to be so.

Each man was tall with handsome features that were a wet dream for any sane female. Muscular, battle hardened forms clad in simple gray uniforms. The top just pinned together on the farther left side of the chest with unforeseen buttons and a flap of the right collar folded down with individual colors lining the seams of the uniform. The men had their heads bowed in submission, but she could see the defining lines of their shoulders. She was amused as she wondered how they managed to look so compliant yet have the proud outlining shoulders of men ready to conquer the world.

"What is our objective?" Her voice was a breathy hiss, melodic as it echoed in the large chamber. Her gaze narrowed as she waited for them to answer, all four of their heads coming up and eyeing her in their own way of inspecting. They were smart enough to hide the surprise on their faces, but the whispers of their thoughts were loud and clear to her. Another good point for them was that they never once looked at each other to verify what might be a satisfactory answer. There was only one answer here…and it was the ultimate answer. Anything less and she'd have them in a room with **SpongeBob** screaming at the top of his lungs…if she so willed it.

The first man, the only one whom wore a cape with purple silk on the inner part, spoke, "To squash the happiness from our enemies." His cold blue eyes were lifeless, his hard face impassive as it should be. She nodded, a light smile flirting on the edge of her lips.

"What does the world mean to us?" Another pause stretched for a minute, never letting her gaze stray from the four under her power.

"It is nothing. We leave it as world domination is not the aim. The Princess, Senshi, Princes and dead Queen are our only objectives." The brunette with the long, silky hair spoke up in his somber tone, hands clasped behind his back. He stood between the man with the cape and the blonde girly man with long hair in a ponytail.

"Good. I still will never understand what everyone's fascination is with conquering the world and draining it of energy. Sounds like they put more energy than gaining any." She absently pondered out loud, seemingly missing as the four men exchanged peculiar glances. Yet, she knew. Since they were so good with their answers…she'll just infect their dreams with **Adventure Time** episodes…should work on horrifying them a little.

The final man, the blonde with the short hair and standing on the other side of girly man, asked what was on all their thoughts, "Mistress?" He called to get her attention first and gaining it successfully, "Why are we out to destroy the happiness of them and not rule the world?"

The woman with light hair and purple tendrils sat back in her throne once more, having leaned forward in her small rant on previous Senshi enemies. She tapped her small round chin lightly, light gaze roaming over the handsome general's face and then continued to do the same with the others.

"Why are you willing to destroy their happiness if you _**loved**_ them so much?" She spat out the word love sarcastically, resisting rolling her eyes in favor of watching their reactions, the way they breathed, taking note of the pulse points in their necks as well as their eyes…

"Because ours was taken from us." Kunzite, the man with the cape, answered in a soft, unyielding tone.

"By the Princes or Princesses?"

"Both." All four men's voices rang out. She could hear the truth in the statement, the truth they believed in. It was on the tip of her tongue to tsk them all, but refrained. After all, wouldn't it be the pot calling the kettle black? She could only silently muse, tilting her head to regard them and see a similar kind of hatred for the Planetary folks, she held. Though, certain objects of their hatred ranged.

She did not respond at first. She weighed the pros and cons of revealing anything to mere tools. A part of her, some part she had long since thought dead, whispered something about a bond forged in shared experiences. Would not the men become more loyal, more dedicated to her and their shared cause if they knew she had shared a similar fate?

"You could say we have more in common than we first thought." She found herself uttering, a façade of a friendly smile for them. The darkness in her stabbed at the part that whispered of shared friendships and a past she rather forget, and sent that part of her scurrying to the farthest reaches of her mind. She didn't have a heart anymore…someone stole it years ago and destroyed it.

"I will destroy their happiness…because mine was crushed." Her words were a haunting whisper, reflection coating along the syllables. She did not need to look at the men and focus on them to know that a new kind of light shone in their orbs. She ignored the resounding sounds of chains linking together in her mind, solidifying the men to her in a way she dare not look upon closer. They were tools, means to an end. And anything more was the fanciful feelings of a long dead girl whom once waited at a secret spot for hours, days and weeks just to find out her happy ending was never to be.

She'd be damn sure no one else got one, either.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

_Her body felt heavy and stiff as she regained consciousness. She furrowed her brow, hearing a distant dinging sound that began to grow in volume as she shook off the cobwebs of slumber. The back of her head throbbed, the searing sensation jolting down her spine and making her wince with the achy agony that made its presence in her joints. Her eyes felt as if they were glued shut as she struggled to open the heavy lids._

_Groaning, the blunette raised her head, blinking bleary eyes. She roused further, finding herself sitting in some chair, the back of it reaching her shoulder blades and two comfortable arm rests on either side of her. Ami paused, blinking still as her eyes weren't adjusting. She was surrounded in total darkness. She slid her palms from the wooden armrests, feeling the grains of the wood against her fingertips and to the table in front of her. Swallowing, she let her sense of touch see for her as she continued a path along the table. She flinched at the sensation of something new, but curiously explored the crisp feeling long until her mind supplied that it was paper. Bumpy ridges of pages followed the first one, the tip of her finger trailing inward and finding the spine, painting the picture of a book in her mind. Upon further exploration she could feel a whole pile of books taking up the table top for as far as she could reach in the darkness._

_Inhaling, she paused and took another large whiff, detecting the scent of ink, old dusty books and magic infusing the air with a distinctive familiarity. Ami moved to stand, but paused with a wince as she felt the stiffness in her body, her legs creaking in protest at the action of straightening, her muscles cramping along her backside. She stood there a moment, letting the unpleasant sensation pass. She could feel the mild tingling of numbness in her feet and hands. She waved her hands around, standing fully as she worked to get the blood flowing again._

_Despite the fact that it was useless, she shifted her head around to try and gain some sort of idea of where she was. Part of Ami, the rational part, was somewhat alarmed that the darkness of the area was so thick, hindering her sight majorly. Another part, one born of instinct and intuition felt an odd calmness. A confusing mix for her, until a sudden flare of light blew up beside her. _

_Ami flinched, lifting her arms up to protect her face and screw her eyes shut against the blinding light compared to the total blackness that had preceded it. After a moment of nothing happening, Ami felt safe enough to lower her arms. What she saw had the blunette's jaw dropping and her arms falling down to her sides. Bright glowing balls of light trailed along the end aisles of shelves, revealing rows and rows of books. She blinked, getting her bearings as she studied the rest of the room. She had been sitting at a desk, facing the large majority of a room, shelves of books on both sides and a large sitting area with an intricate rug of almost Persian design with an odd twist of Venusasian culture mixed in, her mind supplied, though she didn't know how or why but the information was there. She studied it once more before realizing that the Venusasian culture of the past had been, indeed, much like Indian culture reflected in the popular movie __**Aladdin and the Lamp**__. _

_Ami shook herself of the thought as she didn't understand why she would be remembering cultural likeness of the past with the present. Until she looked up and viewed the large library again and had the stunning realization, "I'm in the past." She felt silly for stating the thought out loud as well as she realized how obvious the situation was. She felt like doing the ever so famous face-palm, but decided to ignore the urge and press forward to view the room further._

_On each end of the larger book of shelves were smaller ones, all about fifty feet in length and touching the high ceiling. It was a startling contrast, sturdy oak against the brilliant white texture of what she could now recognize as the infamous stone the Moon Palace had been made of. Ami pondered, brow furrowing as she eyed her surroundings again. She didn't remember any library, not like this. So where was she? The Moon or…Mercury?_

_ A knock came from the large doors from the other side of the room, making Ami frown. Why would someone knock to get in the library? Another knock and she called for the one to enter as her mind worked on the possible idea that this was a room of hers. An offie perhaps? She glanced once more around to try and get her bearings. She had retained her present self of mind and this was a memory, yet she felt as if she was reliving a moment and that any wrong move would expose her as an imposter._

_ A deep masculine chuckle met her ears and she turned, eyes wide to see…Wufei. She tilted her head curiously, seeing the tall Chinese man leaning against the door, hands in the pockets of his ambassador Uranian robes, a loose fitting garment made entirely of plain navy blue that gave no hint of the masculine, toned form beneath. _

_ In his hand was the very flower he had spoken of when she had walked in on him and Rei talking. Ami gulped, gaze stuck on the flower that he has spoken of in great detail. The flower, Frebesia, black petals with white veins, tinges of blue on the outer layers and the frost that covered it. Ami felt like someone had kicked her in the chest with how sharply she had sucked in her breath at such a sight. She had been surprised to walk in on Rei and Wufei talking about her and then Wufei's quiet declaration of things she liked, still liked, but the flower…she had thought he had made it up. Rei had acted like she knew it, but Ami hadn't remembered it at all. Yet, here it was, staring back at her to taunt her. The beautiful petals reminding her of past memories that involved more of those flowers, how they grew along the palace walls of Mercury. Part of her hadn't believed it existed and yet here she was…seeing the living proof that it had. Oh, it was so beautiful looking, too._

_ "Are you crying?" His voice was gruff, tinged with an emotion she didn't think anyone else would have detected. He was nervous. Ami redirected her gaze up and meeting dark coals of endless black. His own eyes were narrowed, glinting with worry. Ami raised her own hand up and felt a string of wetness on her cheek. She flinched her fingers away as if she was bitten, eyeing the glistening spot on her finger. She had been crying, but why? _

_ Ami was sure that she was quite a sight. She glanced down and finally realized what she wore. A nightgown material that hung around her thighs, two thin straps hooked over her shoulders to hold the loose piece of material to her. It was of a silky texture, but breathed like cotton and, Ami blushed, was very thin._

_ A sudden shift of a shadow and fabric, Ami turned her gaze to the male before her and found he was discarding his robes and leaving…She gulped, gaze roaming over the expanse of a naked chest and then to the long cloth of training pants that hugged low on his hips. Ami flushed, glancing away. Sure, he had been naked when they first met but she had been too much of a hurry to run and hadn't taken notice. She glanced back, seeing him smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. Right now he was just calm, as if this happened a lot. Hopefully, he didn't always randomly take off his shirt. She felt like tittering worriedly at that. Worried for her own sense of mind more than anything else._

_ A gruff chuckle pulled her out of her spiraling thoughts of always being caught off guard by a shirtless Chinese man, "You still blush whenever I lose clothing." He shook his head, smirking blooming into a full blown smile. He crossed the distance and Ami felt like her feet were stuck to the ground until he scooped her up bridal style. Ami felt like her brain was filled with cotton as she found herself snuggled into strong arms and against a warm expanse of muscle. She turned as he kissed her nose, shoulders shaking in silent laughter when the door opened once more._

_ She looked over the man's shoulder even as she tried to mentally order herself to get out of his hold. Yet no limb would follow her command. Peeking through the large door that the past Wufei had entered through, a head with blonde strands and kind blue eyes took in the scene with a large smile, "Making sure she didn't work herself to death either?" Quatre asked, smiling wide before moving further into the room, practically wearing nothing as well but for the same training pants as Wufei._

_ "She looks like she woke up…"Ami watched as both men looked ahead and she turned as well, curious to see where they were looking at when she spied the very place she had awoken from. Both men laughed as she wiped back around to them, trying to protest. The same invisible force as before held her will. _

_Quatre leaned down and kissed her cheek, ruffling her hair in a sibling fashion with that usually warm smile turning into a charming sight, "You did it again, sister." He tapped her nose before turning to Wufei, "Make sure she sleeps decently?"_

"_What do you think I'm here for?" Wufei snorted, but Ami could tell the men were merely playing on banter._

They're both looking out for me_, the thought whispered down her spine and she knew it was truth. She looked from one to the other, both still talking and joking about her work ethic and sleeping habits. She could distantly hear what they were saying even as she digested the information and more truths seem to grasp at her consciousness. She had been unable to pull from the Chinese man because she was in the past and her past self's actions…hadn't wanted to pull away from him. Even as she discovered the thought she snuggled deeper into his warmth, yawning._

"_I won't keep you." Quatre muttered, leaning down and kissing her forehead one last time, "You take care, sis. I have an Amazon to woe." He winked playfully, but his jaw and eyes had hardened in the dead seriousness that she found she could recognize. _

_And Ami felt her heart going out to the boy, smiling in support, "Don't let her slip from your fingers…"_

_Quatre's teasing expression morphed to a somber countenance as he nodded, "I won't…ever." He straightened then, nodded to Wufei before turning and showing himself out. The door thudded shut and Ami found herself alone with the half-naked Chinese man in the resounding echo. She turned her gaze to his and found her lips claimed. The kiss was soft, as he took his time and began stoking a fire that warmed her when she hadn't known she was cold. Ami could feel the tingles that shot from her lips and down to her toes as the kiss grew more needful. Her toes curled as she could feel herself clutching him closer as she returned the kiss; unable to believe herself but finding that…she didn't want it to end._

_When they did finally pull away, Ami let out a small sound of protest and then flushed red when she realized it. Wufei merely chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers, dark eyes warm and full of some emotion that Ami felt too scatter-brained to diagnose right then._

"_Let's get you to bed." He muttered, low and husky from their kiss and her pulse fluttered just as she gave into the urge that nagged at her and kissed him again._

Ami came away, groaning in slight disappointment, snuggling deeper into the arm cover that she was hugging by her side. She smiled grateful as it hugged her closer in turn.

Wait, what? Ami's eyes snapped up and found herself staring at the slumber visage of the very Chinese man whom she had just relieved a memory about. She sat up and found, to her innocent horror, that she had been wrapped around him with one leg hooked over his, his chest having been her pillow and one arm had been flung across his stomach. Ami guiltily winced as she maneuvered herself off of the sleeping man. Glancing around, as she stood she found the likely culprit of her brother, sitting in the chair she had been in long before she passed out. He was sleeping now, head tilted back as little snores escaped him.

The blunette looked from one man to another, emotions churning as well as her thoughts. She shook her head, bewildered, "I can't think on it right now…sleep," She nodded, "Sleep is a good idea right now." Absently she leaned down and kissed Quatre's cheek before moving past him and to the door, she turned back to eye the sleeping figures of both men before leaving the room.

The click of the door had both men opening their eyes and staring at the pristine white before Quatre turned to Wufei with triumph, "I think…I think she's starting to remember?"

Wufei didn't turn to the blonde man, but nodded as he continued to eye the door, "I'll take what I can get." He whispered and Quatre could only shake his head, but he could feel the emotions Ami had given off. She just needed time to come to terms with some additional feelings.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

The deck was quiet with just the beating waves and the call of the sea gulls filling the peaceful atmosphere the young pale girl found herself in, sitting on a white lounger in a pair of black shorty-shorts and purple tank top, elbows on knees and cheeks in the palm of her hands. Everyone else was inside, possibly sleeping or worrying over the three boys that had drained themselves by using their own planetary powers. The attack at the Gala would be discussed tomorrow as it would have to be debated whether or not the monster was a sign of a new enemy or one of the stray youma that popped up from time to time. The latter was much preferred. Needless to say, most were tired and feeling drained from the events of the night.

Tonight, though, Hotaru couldn't sleep. Her mind was abuzz with so much information. Well, for one, Setsuna-mama was related to the braided man whom spoke at her with such intimacy that Hotaru didn't know how to feel about it. Yes, she had been aware of the information when he had first spoken of being the Prince of Pluto, but a part of her had still denied the possibility that the braided man could be related to the Guardian of Time. She had witness the meeting between Duo and Setsuna-mama, having barely stepped out and watched as the two had embraced out on the porch earlier in the evening. She had stayed for a moment before retreating back into the house and to her room. The moment had been just for the two siblings and she had felt wrong on intruding upon it, especially as she witnessed the shuddering of Pluto's shoulders. Hotaru knew she had been crying, thus one other reason on why she had not made herself known.

Hotaru had remained hidden away in the dark recesses of her room on the bottom floor until Minako, Rei and Ami had shown back up with a passed out Trowa, Heero and Wufei. The house had been in a scramble, some barking questions, others acting to help the three girls and others arguing with those that were demanding answers to shut the hell up and help. The whole scene was a jumble of confusion when Rei had demanded everyone's' attention and explained what had happened. Most had turned to Setsuna, some surprised to see her but remained silent on that, for an answer. She hadn't had one. Her eyes had been wide in surprise, blinking as she shook her head. So no one pressed her further and jumped into action. It had been a group effort to get the three men into the house, cleaned up, dressed and into their respective beds. Ami and Setsuna had looked the trio over, checking pulses, shining lights in their eyes and both had come to a consensus. The boys had spent energy on powers they had not tapped in to many years, like since the Silver Millennium. The energy of powers drained the boys of vital nutrients and energy to sustain them.

The boys had been sent to bed to rest and might likely not wake up till way later in the afternoon or even later than that. Makoto was sitting with Heero, holding his hand the last she had seen. The two had been growing closer, accepting the sibling bonds as they got to know each other. Yes, Makoto still held back slightly since part of her still held the huge fear that she would get hurt, didn't have the memories Heero did. Sad, but Hotaru could sympathize even as she hoped Makoto would let the barriers fall and just forget about getting hurt. No, wasn't fair of the little Princess of Saturn, but hey, life hadn't been fair ever.

Hotaru smirked wryly, glancing up at the moon. Ami, she knew, was checking in on the Chinese man whom had been discreet in trying to woo the blunette. Wufei had been as rowdy as the other men when they had turned, sure, but after the whole buzz had worn down he seemed to make small little attempts with the genius. It was a nice bit of juicy topic that some of the girls speculated on. Yes, they all had their own issues, but Wufei had this resilience, the understated way of romance that Ami hardly even realized it. Rei had gushed with each of them at one point about the small conversation she had 'pushed' him into and how Ami had walked in. The romantics in each of them had given into girlish sighs. Hotaru chuckled slightly. Yes, they were all still females that enjoyed romance of many form, but when it came to the situations within their lives was quite different. Sure they could laugh and coo when they watched the others being romanced, but when it came to each of their own selective situations…just hell no. Hypocritical of each of them? Fuck yeah (Hopefully Haruka-papa never knows of her cussing. She's just like that).

Hotaru paused in her line of thought, rethinking back to when it all began. Had it really just been a bit of a week ago? It had seemed like so much time had gone by to allow the number of events to happen take place. She yawned, mouth widened as she pushed dark strands out of her face and behind her ear before resuming the precious position. So, that would mean that the vacation time would have to come to a close soon. The girls each had jobs, families or other things to get back too. Yes, it would have been nice to stay here and let the peaceful scenery be constant, to keep trying to figure out the situation with the guys, but the reality was that this could never last forever. Not even if Crystal Tokyo was up and running.

Hotaru yawned once more, rubbing at her right eye, knowing that her thoughts were tiring her a bit. She didn't feel ready for bed though, knowing that once she lay down the thoughts would plague her and she'd just be laying there awake. Yes, they would all go back home soon. That would leave them all with setting the guys up with identities to hold them in this new world. Birth certificates, licenses (seems cars weren't much different here, either), diplomas, finding them work and then there was the issue of living arrangements. Hotaru fought back a cringe when her thoughts turned full circle back to Setsuna-mama and _Duo_.

Hotaru didn't want to ask, nor did she want to hurt Setsuna-mama by not wanting the braided man coming to live with them at the mansion. It was just…just….The short girl exhaled slowly, feeling at a loss at whether she should even finish the thought. Or if she even could.

"You seem lost in thought." A soft, velvet voice spoke from the darkness, distracting her from her inner struggles. Hotaru glanced behind her, seeing one of the men that should have been resting. She smiled for his benefit and scooted over, patting the seat beside her in silent invitation.

Trowa sat down, but Hotaru took note of the stiffness in his actions. Honestly, she probably should have rushed him back to bed since his complexion was pale and there were dark circles around his eyes. His energy was nowhere near up to speed, but then that emerald eye was twinkling and she smiled in answer to the slight amusement he showed.

Like all the others, Hotaru had spoken to the other boys and gotten to know a few of them. No deep conversations, but light banter and a few encouraging remarks. Part of Hotaru rooted for some of the guys, especially the brothers. She could empathize and wanted the others to have a sibling bond because she had lost one long ago after losing her own sister in this life.

"I am." Hotaru answered softly, taking in the tall frame of the boy whom wore a gray t-shirt and black basketball shorts, shivering. Hotaru frowned, turning sideways and lifting her hands, "You should be sleeping." She hesitated a mere moment before shaking it off and giving in to her need to help him. A dim light glowed from the palm of her hands as she placed both hands on his lower arm. Trowa stiffened at the contact, but relaxed in her hold. Hotaru was grateful as she returned her gaze to his features, "No answer for that?"

A moment of silence followed, a long moment as Hotaru's healing powers seeped into the flesh of the darker skinned boy. Trowa just watched her, mouth pressed close and expressions non-existent on the fetching face. Hotaru did not press for an answer further. If he wished to speak he would do so, besides, silence wasn't scary to her. She was the Senshi that silenced all…and she had long ago made peace with silence, finding a melancholy comfort in it. She knew she couldn't fear silence when it was much of all she had ever known, a constant pattern that had littered the life times she had lived.

"You should be in bed, too." Hotaru's gaze flickered to his face before returning to let her eyes rest on where her glowing hands encased his arm. She fought back another yawn, aware of the green irises watching her from beneath light brown bangs that shifted in the small breeze that made a pass every now and again. Hotaru thought back to any other time she might have talked to Trowa, but couldn't think of a time. Maybe a few small comments between here and there when she was speaking to someone else, but nothing else that stood out. Hotaru was much like an observer, taking in the interactions of others even as everyone tried to include her in on everything. There was a fine line of observing and being part of things, she knew as she walked a fine line of doing both. For centuries she had mastered the art of just sitting back and watching. In the years to come she would learn to do, to act and be part of something. Trowa was much like her, walking the fine line of observing and doing. He just tended to not talk while doing either. So, really, she had never had an actual conversation with Trowa.

"If you're going to make note of what I should do, then we are going to revisit what it is you, yourself, should be doing." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him blink, brows slightly raised in response to her statement. Hotaru could feel some fatigue kicking in as she pulled her healing limbs from his. Already Trowa looked better, not so pale and tired, though he should still get some sleep.

"Thank you." Hotaru righted herself, still twisting her body to face him with her hands in her lap. She smiled in response to his quietly spoken words.

"Anytime." Silence reigned once more between them, still comfortable but different from the one before. It was infused with a new possibility, a new feeling that Hotaru knew she hadn't detected there before. It was not unwelcome.

"You know," The silent man began, "I know exactly what I should be doing and it doesn't involve sleep." Hotaru schooled her expression to remain platonic, not the surprise she was feeling. Trowa had rarely ever spoken of his desire to rekindle his and Minako's past relationship. After the first few days of the men's 'behavior' the guys had calmed down to show that they weren't merely sex starved crazies, as Hotaru noted.

Hotaru could only think that it had been a male version of Senshi Lust, memories awakened and alive once more must have made the men desire to feel more alive, like a survival trigger kicking in. Each Senshi, after having died or after being in a brutal fight, had the same experience. The blood coursing through their veins, rushing in heightened awareness. Their nerves on end and high alert, senses roaring to life in a pinnacle of perfection. It was an adrenalin rush on crack. Senshi Lust acted the same way, an after battle blood lust where the Senshi needed to find release fast by either acting on the feelings or a long, cold shower would be needed.

"I see." Hotaru absently said at length, tilting her head back to look at the tall man more fully, a curious gleam in her orbs. Trowa blandly met her stare head on, his own head tilted forward.

"How can you?" Hotaru blinked, taken back as she could detect a note of sarcasm in the question. A flush made its way to her cheeks and further over her countenance. She didn't turn away though, didn't dare fall back from the challenge he had presented.

"Like the others you want her to remember, to have it go back to the way it was before. She won't accept that, neither will I. He is a stranger, just as you are a stranger to her." Hotaru did finally answer, knowing she was repeating information that had been discussed. Inwardly, she winced as the statement began to sound like a broken record. It sounded more like an excuse that was weakening every single time she spoke to these men, saw them every day for the past couple of weeks. Appearance wise, she remained strong even as a little part of her laughed cruelly at the inner truth she was just realizing.

"I had wanted that, yes." He didn't deny it, the corner of his lips twitching. Hotaru could feel hers doing the same, but repressed it as she waited to hear what more he was going to say, "I knew after we all had the talk that it wouldn't be like that, though. I knew I couldn't expect her to remember. I hadn't before then, before the apparition tore us away from the afterlife of Hell and brought us here." Trowa paused, turning away and letting his gaze roam out and into the ocean. Hotaru continued her perusal of him. She took note of a shift in air, the tightening of his lips. She sat up a little straighter, brow crinkling. Hotaru could feel a shift again and somehow knew that she would get a closer look inside Trowa. She didn't have so long to wait, "In my old life I had no name. I had no past that I could remember." His voice was quiet, emotionless just as his face turned to stone, "The name I have was given to me when the original Trowa Barton had died in an accident. I was there and the scientist didn't want to get in trouble, so I took on the name, took on being the pilot, took on duties that weren't mine. I took it all because I wanted a purpose, a name."

"I became a part of something, the Gundam pilots. I helped finish wars, helped with fighting for peace. I gained people, friends I know I never would have met if I hadn't had taken on the name Trowa. Later, I learned that I had a sister. Catherine and I had met in the circus, where I hid on my off time, working as performers. I hadn't known who she was, but eventually, she claimed me and said I was a lost little brother she once had, Triton Bloom." Hotaru watched as he said the name, like he tasted some new delicacy that he wasn't sure he liked, "I didn't take on the name, because I felt that I had already established myself as Trowa. I was still empty, still feeling as if life was missing so much for me. I had a sister, friends, name and a purpose. Yet I could remember closing my eyes and being teased with the combination of blue and gold. My dreams taunting me with a past that was so far out of my grip, making me remember the warmth of loving arms, of kisses raining down my cheeks. I was sure it was dreams from my life before losing my memories." He cast her a glance, "I was right, in a sense. They were memories, memories that were reminding me that I had to get back to her, Minako. I had vowed, long before now, that I would always be there for her. I would always offer myself as comfort, shelter and love in the face of her fears. In those dreams I had purpose, I had identity and I had so much more. I hated to wake up. I hated to lose all that and fall back into the lie I had built." A long breath of air seeped out of the man. Probably the most she had ever seen him talk and the words held such poetic truth, his tone somber that Hotaru had no trouble believing it. He had nothing to gain from lying either way.

Hotaru could only sit there and let his words sink in even as the inner romantic in her sighed and wanted to find the blonde to shake her into accepting the man. Hotaru reeled her thoughts back, shaking them as she had a mental image of her, covered in hearts, bashing Minako over the head with a mallet, screaming at her with pointed teeth and red eyes. No, she knew it would do no good, just as Hotaru began to realize why she didn't have deep conversations with the guys like this.

She had been unaware as to the reason, but now she could see with startling clarity. She hadn't wanted to know the truth, see with her own eyes a deep part of these men. Yes, she had talked and given some of them advice, but she didn't really know them. Now, she could feel the guilt, the empathy assuaging her like a festering wound that just itched. She had tried to keep her interactions brief, non-deep. That small part of her that had been laughing cruelly was getting bigger. The established thought of the men being strangers? Becoming more and more like a pretext. She could see how they each tried, in their own way, to woo past loves, reestablish that sibling bond and rekindle friendships forgotten. She had tried to keep herself separate, but as she watched them, every word exchanged and she was getting in deeper and deeper as if it was…The young woman swallowed, _Destiny_.

"Then I learn in this life," Hotaru was brought out of her epiphany as Trowa continued to go against his silent nature. He waved a hand around, "that my name was Trowa in the past. I learned about being a brother, a prince and that the blonde and blue dream was actually someone who needed me."

"Need you, how?" Hotaru questioned, her brow furrowing as she thought about Minako and how she would need Trowa. Minako was a happy girl, easily someone Hotaru felt she could confide in. Sure, Minako might have her silliness that was a comedic relief, but she was pretty stable as far as Hotaru had been able to discern. As stable as any of the Senshi could be, anyway.

A dry chuckle was the first part of his reply. Hotaru was puzzled but remained silent once again. She analyzed the tall male critically, her purple orbs taking in the mordant tilt of the left side of his lips, the way his gaze had taken on a new sheen, determination, "Minako might seem like she shows everything on her sleeves, but the truth is she never does. She is strong, but her weakness is that she never shares her weaknesses. She needs someone who will see, who will let her lean on them in her time of weakness." Hotaru opened her mouth to retort, but the flash of those green orbs had her stopping short, "I'm not saying you or the others are incapable of doing this for her, but there is more about Minako that many are never aware of, much less being aware of her fears herself."

The brief flash of agitation she had felt earlier melted into mystification. She could feel her newest question on the tip of her tongue, could taste it. She didn't ask, didn't get to. Trowa had stood up and was eyeing the side door. Hotaru slowly looked around him and her eyes had gone wide.

"Haruka-papa!"

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

I blame the lateness of this chapter on Ami-chan. She just had to fight me every step of the way on her damn memory. This girl must have psychological issues with confronting her emotions, jeez. XD Never mind that I'm the writer. You can only do what you can with the character, especially when they want to be stubborn.

I had to add the plotter, the baddie, because I realized she has never had a full coming out. Her reason for why she is doing what she is doing is never actually stated but there are hints and I couldn't help but add humor. This is primarily a humor based fic. Anyone with kids or have seen some of the shows today can relate to some of the horrors of the shows added.

I find myself at a surprised twist that I had never originally intended to take with this story, but the idea is just too juicy and twisted that I can't find it in me to go with the original idea I had in mind. I think many will find it fun too.

Thank you all for reading and hope to see some reviews or PMs.


End file.
